The Black Jewel
by MasterBB
Summary: Kimora and her family are constantly moving ,so, she has grown accustomed to not staying in the same place for long. Until her parents inform her a week before her HS Graduation that they will be moving to Japan to take care of her sickly Grandmother. Kimora had plans to go to College to but they will be halted by a strange run in with a sacred jewel and a beautiful Dog Demon.
1. Chapter 1

The sight of dingy cardboard boxes packed with my most prized belongings should be an image that infuriates me. At this point, it's more familiar a sight than my stuff actually arranged around my room. Walls bare, with only oily rings around the spaces my posters and pictures once were. If I was smart, I'd stop decorating my rooms all together but I always seem to do it anyways despite my better judgment. Perhaps, to punish myself or something. I've moved almost every year of my life besides these last two. This was the first time in my entire existence that we stayed anywhere long enough to actually like it, including the womb. Everything appeared to be going smoothly up until the current day. I enjoyed my school, made a few friends, and had a part time job. I've attempted to do all of those things before, however, that all gets thrown out in the importance ranking when Dad gets a new job.

He's a graphic designer by trade but will do whatever job within his skill set that is offered to him. From marketing consultant at a department store, to book illustrator, then computer coding expert, and now finally back to graphic design. His passion has always been visual arts and creating beautiful images for the world to consume, but financially we have always struggled. He will take whatever pays him the most money at the end of the day. Thus, the constant moving. We've lived in Seattle, New York, New Orleans, Florida, Arizona and even Mississippi for a few months. I'm so used to traveling that I don't even have a traceable accent. I didn't grow up in any particular region a fair amount of years for me to adapt one.

I know Dad hates it as much as me and Mom do, but there isn't much of a choice. Mom is a traveling hospice nurse and our constant state of roaming has been perfect for her occupation. With my parents' careers put together you would think that we would be well off. Both have benefits are retirement opportunities. But, no, that is incorrect to the highest degree.

Dad went to college three times for three different majors including a masters in computer science. Mom went for six years, getting into a prestigious advanced nursing program at the same time. That's how they met, two love struck kids in college. Sorry to cut a sweet young adult romance short, but between the two of them they owe around $250,000 in student loan debt. Not to mention the not so frugal credit card swiping they did in their early twenties.

Right after college Mom started working in her field. Apparently doing very well for herself. While Dad was going back for round three. She had to take on all of the responsibilities of the household upon her petite shoulders. She got pregnant with me six months before graduation. Though she was severely pregnant, her dedication to medicine got her a job at a local Emergency Room. I was born at said hospital while she was on the clock. The story goes that they allowed her to stay clocked in as an early baby shower present, basically getting paid to give birth. She says I came out like rocket, so I can't imagine that was a great chunk of money. God knows we could have used it.

Ever since I can remember, we have always been just short of comfortable. Something will routinely come up that put us low on funds or a few days shy of making rent money. Haunting memories of landlords and bill collectors pounding on our door late at night while I sat home alone still cross my mind from time to time. I don't fault them, though. They try their best to make me oblivious to our situation in every way that they can. Never letting me open the mail or secretly arguing over finances quietly in Dad's study. I appreciate their efforts, but they have to know that I've realized by now. After almost two decades of clues discarded around the house, I would have to be a certified idiot not to notice.

Every year my Dad gives me the '_College is a scam, Kimmy! You don't need it to be successful in life!'_ lecture. It seems like he's saying it more for himself than me. I had never been very interested in high school, let alone upper level schooling. My grades were okay, not fantastic in any way. I wasn't particularly great at anything. Except for history. I cherished that subject to my core. There was no historical book cracked open by my hands that I didn't like. I've never made less than a ninety-five in any history class I'd ever taken. After years of my parents pounding into my brain that college isn't a necessity, I actually found a college that suits my very specific interests. It was in Oregon, another place be resided in for a short time, with a world-famous history program. Mom always encouraged me to go when I brought it up. The praise never lasted very long, though. Nearing the end of our talks, there was an uncomfortable look in her eyes. It looked like the heavy burden of guilt, but for what, I wasn't sure.

"I think it's a fantastic idea, Honey, but... you know how Dad is. You'll have to talk to him about it first", she would say.

"I have talked to him about it already, Mom! Literally a million and then some. I tried! He just keeps repeating that we'll talk about it later and we never do," I would respond back exhaustedly to her.

"He will talk to you about it, Honey. Eventually," she'd say. All while never making direct eye contact with me. Which was very odd because Mom's whole occupation was shaped around eye contact. She was a bedside nurse and carried her habits home with her. I knew something was wrong every time she averted her gaze from mine. Mom hadn't been telling me the whole truth and I could feel it.

I hated when they kept things from me, it made me feel like a useless infant. When I would ask if we were moving again, they would never give me a straight answer. Beating around the bush until the day they brought old boxes they stole from Walmart home for us to pack up with. My entire life would soon be packed up in enough boxes to fit in our SUV and tiny 1999 Altima. This time I was fed up with their tactics of deception. Dad had stalled talking about college until two weeks before my high school graduation, long after acceptance applications for the first semester were due. Luckily for me, I'm smart enough not to let that opportunity pass me by. I contacted my guidance counselor and had her help me turn one in right before it was too late.

A few weeks before my last day of high school, I sat down with my parents for dinner. We rarely had dinner together because Dad was either secluded in his office at home or at his job. Mom worked crazy shifts at the hospital, leaving her away from the house most days. This was the first night in, I don't know how many months, that we had all been together at one time. This was my only chance to tell them what I had done and both of them be forced to listen.

Mom looked at me with a smile that was both fearful and genuine excited as I laid my envelope on the table. Dad glared at it and then back at me with a clear expression of guilt. Brows furrowed intently in thought, finally catching on to my plan. He was being ambushed.

"What do you have there," he asked me trying to play off the glossy film of sweat growing on his forehead. His eyes were wavering back and forth from my face. Hands trying to remain busy and fidgeting with his fork.

"It's an acceptance letter. To the college I tried talking to you about. I got in", I answered back with a small smirk of satisfaction my face. That smirk soon evaporated when I looked over at Mom. She let out an unexpected sob as tears streamed down her face.

"Why are you crying, Mom? You were the one who seemed happy about this. Now you're upset too?", I snapped at her. My Mother's tears should have lunged me out of my seat and over to her side to console her. My arms insiticly flexed to reached out to grab her in this grieving state, but I was growing furious instead. The only parent supporting me was now crying tears of dismay. If anything, my good news should bring on happy tears.

"It's not that, Kimmy", she says between sniffs. "Your father was supposed to tell you the truth a long time ago. About why we didn't want you to go to college. We want to be happy for you, really. But we just can't."

She shot her husband a slicing glance. He sank farther into his seat. Surely intimidated by the two woman staring daggers into his neck.

"If it's about the money then I can get a job. I've had a job since I was fourteen. Working isn't an issue. I can-", I started. Before I could finish my sentence, Dad put his hand up motioning for me to stop talking. Placing his hands at each side of his face, he let out a deep sigh.

"That's not it, Kimmy", he huffed.

"Then what is it? Stop leaving me in the dark all the time! I'm seventeen, about to be eighteen and I'm not a baby anymore. I'm almost a legal adult! I can take whatever it is you need to say. Just say it", I said standing up from the table.

"I know you are," he says nervously. "I should have been more open with you. But I didn't know for sure until about a month ago."

"Didn't know what?", I questioned. The expression on his face went from guilty to utterly defeated in the blink of an eye. His head hung low around his chest and he placed his head in his hands.

"We're moving again, Kimmy," Dad finally admitted.

"You guys can move, that's fine with me. I was planning on staying in the dorms in the first place", I replied with a very matter-of-fact tone. I thought I had all the answers figured out. Planning for every outcome, ready to fire off my extensive clip of ammunition at each and every one of his rebuttals. Come to find out, I was sorely mistaken.

"We can't leave you here, Kimmy", he replied sternly.

"Yes, you can! I'll be an adult in less than three weeks and then I can do please", I barked down at him. "You two have made all of my decisions for me my entire life. I appreciate what you've done up until now, but I need to start living life for myself."

"We'll be leaving before then,Kimmy. We can't allow a minor to live in a different country than her parents. That's illegal no matter how close you are to eighteen", he sighed.

"Different country?" I asked now completely stunned.

"I'm so sorry, Sweetie", Mom jutted in. "I wanted to tell you. Dad wanted to wait until he knew for certain. It was so hard not to give in when he came to me talking about the school in Oregon. I am so proud of you for being accepted, but.."

"We're moving in with grandma", Dad finished for her. "She's sick and now that Grandpa is gone, she can't be alone. Mom is going to start taking care of her full time. I found a good job in less than an hour's distance away from her house. Grandma needs us right now, Kimmy.

I wasn't around for grandpa's death when he needed me and I won't leave Grandma the same way. We have to go, Honey. There's no other choice. I didn't want to tell you because you were so excited about going to college, which was surprising to me. I can't lie and say that I wasn't banking on you not wanting the college experience. You'd never shown any interest before. Even though you plans changed, ours didn't. This has been in the works for about a year. I waited until I found a job to really go through with it. I start work three days after your graduation. I'm sorry, Kimmy, but this is the way it has to be."

We stared at each other in silence. Neither of us knowing how to respond to this situation. Mom had her face in her hands, balling harder now than she did before. The cat was out of the bag and reeking havoc on our entire lives. Dad and I locked eyes blankly at one another. The defeat behind his hazel orbs was heartbreaking. If I wasn't so upset, I probably would have felt bad for him.

I was disappointed in both of them. Yes, college was something I had been excited about, but that wasn't my main grievance. It was the fact that such a huge life change had been made without my consent. They always pushed and shoved me in directions I wasn't ready to go in. Just as my body would relax with the ease of stability and comfort, they would throw me back into the lion's den to fend for myself. I wanted to scream at him with all my might until my voice gave out. My inside bubbled up with rage for hot that I feared it would come pouring out of my mouth. But, something deep within my soul wouldn't let me release it. When I looked down at him, he looked just as defeated as I did in this moment. Too withered away to scream at. Not strong enough right now to battle with me.

Dad is Half French American and half Japanese. My paternal grandfather was a white Frenchman that migrated to America for business. While away for work in Japan, he met my grandmother at a fish market that her family owned. They fell in love at first sight and he brought her to America to be with him. She didn't know English and neither did he, or at least not fluently, but they made it work. My father was their only child and when he finally finished college and my Grandpa retired. He and grandma decided to move back to Japan. Her parents had passed and left her childhood home to her in their will. So, this was not just a move to another state like usual. We we're moving to Japan.

I left the table saying nothing. I finished the last days of school similarly, with nothing to say. I gave my few goodbye to friends and teachers before I left them all behind for good. When they asked what my plans were after high school, there was no true answer to give them that wasn't weird. I didn't tell them where I was going or why. I simply replied that I was undecided and we left it at that. None of them really cared enough to pry any further.

Listening to them talk about what universities they would be attending and how ready they were to be set up dorm rooms and be adults made me think back to my own dreams of college. That was all those thoughts were though, only dreams. My life would be taking another path now. If I kept dwelling on it I would be worn thin before we even left. I had to accept it or be miserable for the rest of my life.

Here I am stuck packing my belongings to move to Japan. A notion that I couldn't have made up in my head if I tried. Never in my wildest imagination did I think that I would ever be there to live fulltime. Of course, I've visited occasionally for holidays with my grandparents, but maybe only three or four times in the decade they've lived there. Their home was right on the outskirts of Tokyo, near Yokohama, Japan on the compound of an old shrine. Yokohama is about an hour from Tokyo where Dad would be working for a cartoon broadcasting station. He seemed so enthusiastic for the new opportunity. I heard him talking about it to Mom on the phone while I laid my ear to the door of his office, eavesdropping. He called it his dream job and admitted that he could finally do what made him happy. I wanted to kick the door open and tell him all of the things about this job that made me unhappy with my hands around his neck, but I couldn't bring myself to do it. I refused to put out the sparkle in his eyes. Mostly because I hadn't seen him have that gleam before.

He would mold perfectly fine in Japan. Being fluent in French, Japanese and English made everything easy for him. He also looked more Japanese than anything else. He had a long thin nose like Grandpa, hazel eyes, as well and his tall and slim physique. Every other feature was plucked straight from his mother. She passed down her signature jet black hair, pale skin, a round face and slanted eyes. When they smiled, a crease would appear at each corner. That grin is how he gets away with so much, because it's adorable to say the least.

Mom would be the one to stand out the most. She was also mixed race. Her parents were both creole, which is Southern term for pretty much every race that's ever existed. French, Italian, African, Hispanic, Native American and whoever else resided in North America at any point in its history. She had light colored tan skin, freckles, curly light brown hair and blue-green eyes. Asia is an almost completely homogeneous continent so if you don't look Asian you stand out. She is also relatively tall. Mom and I stand at roughly 5'8, which in America is tall for a woman. So, I assume it's super tall for Japan. Luckily for her, she'll be with Grandma most of the time in the house. I'm sure she'll get a nursing job somewhere else when she can, but until then she'll be an in-home assistant for her kooky Mother-in-Law who is already quite the handful to be around. Sitting with that crazy old woman is a job in itself.

I'm not really worried about them too much. I'm more worried about myself. I look like a racially ambiguous carbon copy of my father except for his wife's eye pigmentation. He and I even have small black freckles in the same places. One on the top left corner of the upper lip, underneath our right eye and one right on the crease of the jaw. While I make look distantly Japanese, I speak five-year-old level of it. Learning only what Grandma would yell at me from time to time. Japanese wasn't important in my household. No one had the time or the energy to try and teach me all of the tongues of our ancestors, leaving me with only English. Which in America is totally fine, but where we're moving I'm sure it won't do me much good.

I still haven't spoken a word to them since that dinner. I don't plan to until my rage simmers back down from boiling to luke warm. That wasn't very hard because they have both been avoiding me at all costs. Being alone was what I needed at the moment. My whole life was about to change in the next 24 hours and processing that was not easy hurdle to jump over. I had fallen and bust my ass more than a few times during practice. To be honest, I'm trying my best to pretend like it isn't happening at all. I'm sure when we board the plane it'll finally sink in.

I sealed my last box closed with duct tape. Once my memories were placed inside of such plain beige confines, all appeal of them faded. The only thing left unpacked was my graduation cap. I set it on top of the box and slid a thick piece of sticky rope over it. Pinning the hat to the outer shell. With a black sharpie I labelled the box 'MY LAST HAPPY MOMENT' in big block letters before shoving it into the hallway with all the other ones. Making sure to put it plain view of my parents' bedroom door across the hall.


	2. Chapter 2

"Kimora! Why you don't speak formally to your grandmother? Huh? You come into my home after not seeing me for two years and all you can say is 'Hi, Grandma'", the old woman barked. She did so in a mockingly fake voice on top of her already very thick accent.

"You better come and give me a hug to make up for your rudeness!", she says to me. Shooting me with that killer eye smile of hers. Pretending like she wasn't in the middle of pinching the shit out of my side with her fearsome hands.

Grandma Laurent was a tiny woman. Standing maybe five feet tall with one hell of a death grip. I have never been more intimidated by anyone in my entire life than I have been of her. I warn anyone who comes around her not to allow her sweet old face and petite frame to fool them. She is a menace in every way possible. Until you've seen a little elderly Japanese woman bring two grown men to their knees with just one killer look, you wouldn't understand. Despite that those small quirks, you can't help but love her.

"Victor", she says finally letting go of the sensitive skin around my rib. I let out a breath of relief watching her turn her claws on to my Dad's ear. He willing bent down for her to reach it like a scolded puppy. No matter how high he towered over her, she always got the best of him.

"What took you so long? I've been waiting for over an hour. I made us dinner and now it's cold, Victor. You know Momma hates to waste", she yelled directly into his ear. To be fair, we were only 20 minutes late, not an hour.

"I'm sorry, Momma. Michelle's bags were misplaced at the airport and we had to wait for them to be found. The food looks fine!", he explains furiously. He tried to pry her fingers off of his flaming ear, but she retaliated with the free hand to smack them away.

"Don't be mad at him, Momma. It's my fault! I didn't tag one of my bags and it was taken to the wrong terminal,", Mom says with an embarrassed expression. "Please forgive my inconvenience. I can go pick up something to eat if the food is too cold!"

"Oh no, no, no. You are no inconvenience, Michelle. My son should handled it. is the man of the house, it is his job. Right, Victor?", Grandma asked while flashing Dad another glare. All he could do was shrug his shoulders and let out a flustered groan. I heard him mumbling something like _'this is why I moved out'_ under his breath. I knew that wouldn't end well for him and scurried away before she went to grab the broom to hit him.

The house was very traditional. Decked out with sliding paper doors and hardwood flooring that looked centuries old. The only modern thing here was a refrigerator and the 56-inch smart TV Dad had gotten them for Christmas. Now that Grandpa had passed, it only got used for watching soap operas. My room was all the way in the back of the house. I set my two suitcases down and placed my hand on the door. As it opened I realized the only thing in it were a mat on the floor to sleep on and a dresser. Up until now I was used to slumbering on a standard American bed and this tissue paper thin piece of foam was going to take some getting used to. I scanned the room once more for good measure, noticing that one of the dresser drawers was ajar. A glimmering object from inside of it was illuminating off the overhead lamp.

Tugging a few times at the handle, I pried the drawer open with a loud squeak. Inside it was a black pearl necklace on a thin chain of beads. I lifted it gently up to my face with the tips of my fingers and held it into the light. The purple and silver glints within it made the jewel appear like a tiny galaxy in my hands. Nothing about it seemed earthly. I didn't even feel worthy enough to touch it with my mere human touch.

"Do you like it", a voice suddenly asked. Grandma's voice startled me back into reality. She was standing in the doorway, though, I never heard her walk up. I figured there will be a lot of these moments in the future now I lived in her house.

"The room is nice, Grandma. Thank you for letting us stay here," I responded back to her analyzing expression.

"No, no. Not the room, the necklace," she exclaims, waving her palms toward the jewelry I was holding. Her eye smile was even wider now. So much so that you couldn't see the whites of her eyes, appearing completely closed. "It's for you, Kimmy. As a welcome home gift from me."

"It's beautiful, but I can't accept it. It looks antique and fragile and I'll probably break it. I'm pretty rough with stuff like this. You should keep it", I explained. I tried to hand it back over to her, but her little palm slapped away my burst out in a belly laugh. Shaking her small chunky finger in my direction.

"Are you scared of the challenge? You inherited the wimp gene from your Father. He was always scared of everything. New school, new house, new friends, new anything he was afraid", she said with her arms crossed over her chest.

"Don't be like him. When you choose to walk timidly down that path, nothing will ever get done. You are young and bright, not to mention gorgeous like your grandma", she said playfully punching my arm. We both chuckled at that.

She winked at me and continued, "I know you are nervous. You should be, life is scary sometimes but that shouldn't stop you from living, huh? Keep the necklace. Take good care of it for Grandma. Okay? It is very special and I want to pass it down to you now. It is your burden to bare from here on."

She now had a more serious look on her face as she stared off into the distance at nothing in particular. Whipping out of her daydream she exclaims, "Come eat dinner now, Kimmy. If my food goes to waste I will add it to your tab", grumbling to herself while she walked off.

I followed soon after but not before slipping the black orb around my neck. A surge of pride ran through me and I intended to take care of this thing with my life. There was a very serious implication in her words. This was very important to her, so I had to keep it safe at all cost. I let the thought go to the side as I made my way into the dining room.

Mom and Dad, were already sitting crisscrossed under the low resting table. The rickety wooden slab was stacked high with side dishes and a variety of fish. Grandma was in the kitchen heating up more just in case we couldn't eat the mountain she had already put in front of us. I wasn't sure how she expected us to consume it all. I'm certain that would be a fight later between her and her son about how he needed to pay her back for the food he couldn't each. I didn't want to be around for that one. It was like listening to a person arguing with themselves. The two of them were almost completely the same.

After dinner I assisted in cleaning up the kitchen. Grandma and I picked cleaned the table of empty dishes without a word. Only the sound of blaring Japanese television accompanied us in the background.

"Grandma", I inserted into the silence. "Where did you get the necklace from? It looks like it's in pretty good condition to be so old."

"I can't tell you. All you need to know is that it's a family heirloom. Okay? No more questions." She abruptly cut me off with a wave of the hand.

"But I was just curious where it came fro-", I tried to say.

"Ah! Ah! I say no more questions", she snapped. Flashing me a wicked grin, she motions out of the kitchen window. "This kitchen is a mess. It seems I left the broom outside in the shrine! I'm getting so old, I must have forgotten to bring it back inside. Go out there and get it for your Grandma."

"A broom in a shrine? Aren't those meant for holding talismans or something?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Don't judge me, Kimora. Do what I say and go get me the broom! And don't come back until you find it",she quips. When I didn't move from my spot she began marching closer to me at lightning speed.

"Alright! I'll go! It's just a broom, it shouldn't be that hard to find", I said with my arms above my head in surrender. There was no arguing with her any further.

"I bet you think so now. You never know what could be in that old shrine. Try not to get lost on your search", she said with a devious wink. She could be such a strange old woman.

The path to the shrine was paved with large gravel stones that looked smooth to the touch. The daylight was falling quickly, but not before the sunset peaked on the horizon. It looked so different here. The purples and oranges more vibrant and alive than how it appeared on American soil. I stood on the pathway for a moment more just to admire the view above the small shed.

I walked into a dark room and searched for a light switch. My hands traveled the surface of each wall but found nothing to aid me. There was only a dim light coming from the singular window in the place. I couldn't see much beside a sat in the middle of the shrine. It was old and falling apart. It didn't seem like anybody had been in here to take care of it in a while. I looked down inside of it and it wasn't very deep. Probably only eight feet in length, give or take. The walls of it were made of brick and stone that allowed me to hear the soft echoes of my breathing. I leaned further down into it and yelled 'hello down there' with my hands around my mouth. Quickly after I shuddered at my own cliché behavior.

Strangely I heard no echoe. I craned my neck a few inches more into its depths, with my hands firmly gripping the edges. Before I could open my mouth to send out another yell, the jewel around my neck had fallen out from underneath my shirt. The necklace dangled in the moonlight with a purple hue I couldn't take my eyes off of. It was the most enchanting sight I had ever seen in real life. It's aura was now brighter than before and felt heavier around my neck. I pushed against the edge of the well with my palms for leverage. No matter how hard I pushed to stand up straight, I wasn't strong enough. The force of the jewel was too daunting for me combat. With one last attempt at saving myself from falling, I heaved my weight against the edge of the shrine and the wood loudly snapped.

As I fell the jewel glowed a blinding neon magenta. I braced myself for impact with my arms over my chest. I fell with a loud thud at the bottom and a small wince released from my lips. I sat up and rubbed the back of my head with my splintered hands. As I stood, flicking pebbles and soot from my clothes, I looked up and saw stars in the sky. How was that possible? The well was inside of the shrine. I thought maybe my vision was blurry and the stars were just a symptom of blood rushing to my head. However, many moments later they were still there.

I looked around for something to climb out with but to my luck, there was absolutely nothing. Not even a vine to grasp on to. Up above me in the distance I could hear the voices of men speaking Japanese. I couldn't tell how far away they were but it sounded like they were moving closer to me.

"Hey!" I yelled up at them. " Can anyone hear me? I'm down here and need help getting out!"

The voices got louder indicating they had heard me and were walking in my direction. I let out a deep breath of relief. The crunching of their footsteps surrounded the well. One man peeked his head over the edge and gave me a perplexed look. He said something in Japanese to me, but I couldn't understand most of it. I shrugged my shoulders up at him and he disappeared.

"No, please don't go I need help getting out", I whimpered in frustration. As I said that, five more unfamiliar faces leaned over to glare at me with the same confused expression.

I heard the first one yell something to the group. Suddenly, a heavy rope was thrown down almost smacking me in the face. I grasped it with all of my strength as they pulled me up. The shine of the moonlight was inching closer to my face the harder they tugged. I could hear them audibly grunt in unison. Finally, I wrenched my hand over the side of the well and pulled myself out the rest of the way. When I looked up I was greeted by several eyes boring into mine, far too close for comfort.

One of the men, a large slightly chunky man in his mid to late thirties gave me a cheeky smile. Bearing all of his gnarly teeth as he scanned me up and down. The others followed suit. I lifted my leg over and hopped down, fixing my now disheveled clothes. That was when I looked at their outfits. Every single one of them was wearing a traditional robe, sandals, and had hair in top knots. I was just as confused by them as they were of me.

Another man held his hand out with a bow. I politely declined his greeting with a bow, not giving him my hand. I said thank you to them in a Japanese the best that I could and turned to walk away. They all audibly frowned.

The chubby man stepped in front of the rest of them and bowed his chest at me. Spit escaped his lips as he berated me with foreign words. I wasn't sure what he was saying. The only phrase I could pick out was 'whore' because that's a commonly used slur for grandma while watching dramas. She explained what it meant to me despite my Father's disapproval. Knowing that detail along with the man's ever quickening steps towards me, sent my alarm bells go off.

His buddies gathered around me like a pack of animals intimidating their prey. A muscular one grabbed my hands and held them behind my back. The understood leader of the gang leaned down to rest his nose only centimeters from mine. We locked eyes for an awkward moment until he jerked my chin to the side with his grimy fingers. Getting a handful of my cheek in his grasp, he abruptly turn my face to that of his comrade. The creepy man was practically drooling from the mouth.

The Leader roughly pawed at the mole on my face seemingly in an attempt to rub it off. A burning sensation flared from my raw cheeks. I let out another whimper for him to stop. He looked back to his, holding my face even tighter. Something he said must have been funny because they all burst into laughter. I squirmed at his touch trying to free myself. My actions seemed to anger him, and soon my jaw was being crushed.

He commanded one of the other men, a smaller scrawny guy that resembled a rat more than a man, to my side. He wrapped his arms around my waist as tightly as he could. Which to my advantage, was not very tightly at all. I felt his hands graze my hips before they came to a stop at my middle. He let out a perverted giggle while thrusting his crotch against my back.

The leader stepped back releasing my face, taking in the sight of his work. I grimaced up at him in disgust. He seemed to be quite amused by that. Just as I was about to open my mouth in defiance, he pressed his chapped lips roughly onto my neck. Leaving a slimy residue left behind. I nearly threw up all over him. The feeling was awful and grimey. His lips raised up to mine in an attempt to kiss me. I spit directly into his face, and he stumbled backwards in shock.

With all my might I lifted my leg up and kicked the small man in the crotch with my heel. Letting out a wail of pain I felt his arms go limp as he fell to the ground. The henchman holding my arms let go to reach out for his friend. His ignorance allowed me the opportunity to slip my hands free. I ducked through the rest of them and bolted for anywhere but here. Running at full speed, I headed for the nearby trees to hide. I could hear them yelling after me.

I refused to stop no matter how hard my heart was beating. The air in my lungs seemed harder and harder to maintain as my pace began to deteriorate. The men were getting closer to me by the second. I could hear them searching the brush for me, mere yards from where I was.

I thrust myself forward with my last burst of energy, but to my dismay, all I could do was fall to my knees. My body crashed down loudly into a pile of leaves. My vision was shaky from fatigue. No matter how hard I tried, I couldn't catch my breath. Every muscle in my body was aching. I had never run this much in my life. Physical fitness was never really my thing.

Mulch covered sandals appeared in front of me. There was no way that I could fight back in this state. I couldn't even feel my legs, let alone stand up and defend myself. He stood over me, completely silent. I reluctantly raised my head. When my blurry vision reached his face, it was holding an expression that I couldn't place. His features twisted up in a wild way. Eyes wide in surprise, far too wide. The rest of the men piled up behind him. Upon stopping they all adorned the same mangled look. I heard a yelp from the back of the pack. Creating a domino effect of screams as they all ran in the opposite direction of me.

Once they had disappeared from my sight I shakily stood on my feet. My balance wavered from exhaustion and I began to lose my footing. My back softly landed on a tree before I fall again. I grasped it with my hands to push myself up. The texture was soft like fur, not at all like the tough texture of bark. Glancing over my right shoulder I see a thick patch of white fur, accompanied by a colorful soft cloth. I allow my eyes to wander despite my better judgement. The flowered imprint on the pure white fabric was beautiful. I laced in between my fingers and admired it, until a loud vibration came from the tree. When I stepped back from it, a gasp fell my mouth.

Towering above where I stood was a man, not a tree at all. The figure was at least a foot taller than I was. Making my above average height pale incomparrison. Though he was intimidating to look at, he was also very beautiful. Milky white skin the texture of the smoothest silk layered his chiselled features. I felt the urge to reach up and touch him, but my better judgement advised me otherwise. Ruby red claw marks sliced down the side of his cheeks, laying on top of the most exquisite bone structure I had ever seen.

His hair was longer than mine. My eyes traveled down to his waist where the silver locks stopped and hung delicately. The most enchanting part of his were his eyes. Sharp golden irises peered down at with with intensity. They watched my every move like animal watching it's next meal. He looked like a living god standing in front of me.

I backed away from his slightly. A nervous pit was forming in my gut that told me to get away from him. Being this close gave me a great view, but something told me it wouldn't be great for long. The way his eyes were locked onto mine was intimidating. There was a smolder behind them, but not in sensual way by any means. It looked like was pondering whether to kill me or not. I took another step away from him, putting a comfortable distance between the two of us.

"T-thank you for saving me,'' I say in a shaky voice. He didn't respond, only looking at me with intrigue.

"Can you understand me?", I asked. Before I could say anything else he was inches from me. Clawed hand hovering very closely over my neck. His fingers began to illuminate a vibrant yellow. The sensation was hot on my already irritated skin. The closer he got to my jugular, the more I felt like my flesh was going to melt off completely. Burning so terribly and he wasn't even touching me yet. I tried to wince away from his touch before it pressed against me. With the other hand, he grabbed the back of my neck and pulled me into him. His talons suddenly grazed my throat. The encounter was fast but the sharp pain remained for longer that I would have liked. I whimpered in discomfort and shot my hand up to the bleeding area. It appeared to only be a surface wound, but it scared the hell out of me just the same. I thought he had slashed my throat in half.

His large hand was covered in my blood. He observed it for a moment before lifting it to his face. He studied it carefully, taking in every droplet as it fell from his fingers. To my disgust, he brought the appendage to his mouth and licked the fluid off without flinching. His tongue lapped up every trace of my fluid. There wasn't even a mess around his mouth. Clearly he was a pro in this department.

"Do you understand my words, Human?", he asked.

His voice was smooth and deep. The way he sounded stunned me. Every word floated out of his mouth like a feather. It was so enticing that I almost forgot that he was currently in the process of digesting my blood. I looked at him dumbfoundedly, not sure what to say in return. No one gives you a handbook on how to act after an attractive guy guzzles you bodily fluids. If there was, now would be the time to start reading it.

"Did you not hear me, Human? Do you understand what I am saying to you?", he asked again. Sounding increasingly more annoyed this time.

"Y-yeah, I can. Do you understand me?", I questioned. When I spoke with my own voice sounded odd. There was something that was different about it but I couldn't figure out what it was. It was like I couldn't understand the words coming out of my mouth.

"I can now that I have tasted your blood. I allowed you to understand me, not the other way around. I care not to learn the language you speak. Usually human blood is bitter to my taste buds. However, your's is very sweet", he cooed. The way those words flowed from his lips gave me a mixture of emotions. The way he said it was so low and sensual. My brain was being too overpowered with my attraction to him, to be completely scared. Which I definitely should have been.

"Thank you for saving me. There's no telling what they would have done to me if you hadn't shown up. They seemed really scared of you. Do you rescue girls like this on the regular?", I hoarsely chuckled.

"Foolish girl, I did not save you on purpose. Those lowly creatures were merely frightened of my presence. I made no efforts to ward them off", he explained blankly. His yellow eyes flashed down to my chest. Taking a step closer, he reached under my sweatshirt to pull my necklace out with his sharp talon.

"Where did you get this jewel?", he asked. His heavy knuckles were resting on my boobs. The thump of my heart to pound at rapidly the longer it rested there. I could feel his warmth from underneath my thick top.

I stuttered over my words. Not able to adequately answer with such a beautiful creature so close to my private area. He closed another few inches of space between us. With his body so close to mine, I could almost taste the heat radiating off of him. He was so unnaturally warm.

"Answer me, Human. Before I become agitated", he demanded once more.

"It was a gift from my grandmother. She said it's a family heirloom from our ancestors or something. I just got it today", I meekly responded.

"I see", he paused. Pondering to himself for a few seconds. "I will be taking it from you now."

Swiftly he removed the necklace from me. Lifting it over my head so fast that I couldn't respond. He dangled the fragile chain in front of my face like bait. I fell for the trap and jumped up to take it back from him.

"Hey! That doesn't belong to you! Give it back!", I shouted. Flinging my hand uselessly at my Grandmother's gift. He then scooped it up into his palm. Smirking down at me in amusement.

The smell of burning flesh filled my nostrils. A dim light seeped from the small spaced between his fingers. His hand flew open with a burst of purple illumination and the necklace dropped to the ground. I looked from the jewel then back to his hand that was now burned. Steam pooled from his raw and discolored palm. The expression on his face showed no sign of pain. Only a grimace of disappointment glazed over his harsh features.

He looks down at his injury with an intrigued stare. I watched in horror as his pulsing hand turned purple right before my eyes. Closing the seared hand with a smirk, he looks over to me. A sound I can only describe as humorous came out of his mouth, but it wasn't a laugh.

"How peculiar", he said, glancing down at his singed fist. "There must be a spell on this jewel. It has rejected my advance. Who put it there, Human?"

"I don't know," I replied finally making eye contact. The examining nature of his gaze was the most daunting feeling I had ever experienced. Almost like he was testing me, but for what I wasn't sure.

"You do not know where the spell is from. That seems unlikely. Pick it up",he commanded, motioning for me to bend down and retrieve the necklace. My body refused to move. This felt very much so like a trap. He could have gotten it himself. Clearly his hand didn't bother him at all, but chose to ask me to do it.

"Foolish, girl. Do not overthink my request. My intention is not to harm you. You appear to be genuinely clueless of your own possession, a possession that I could find better usage of. It doesn't appear to burn you as it does me. But, I can't be sure of that until you pick it up yourself. Now bend down and get the jewel",he commands again.

I did as he said and I laced the necklace between my fingers. Placing the charm in the middle of the soft surface of my palm. I timidly encase the jewel in my grasp. Holding my breath for the impending pain of the burn. I waited for the aroma of charred flesh to enter my nose, however, after several seconds of waiting there was nothing. Just the cool sensation of the crystal.

I looked up at him to the same emotionless gaze as before. There was no clear expression that I could read from him. His demeanor had become completely stagnant.

"As I expected'', he sighs. "The jewel is bound to only you. Anyone who attempts to wield its powers without your permission will be rejected by it. That quite bothersome for me."

"I'm not sure what that I do know that this belongs to me in the first place. If it's not meant for you then we have no more business here", I snorted in an attempt to sound stern. He raised a curious, perfectly sculpted eyebrow at me. Even that small gesture made my legs tremble.

"That may be so, but a weak human girl like you has no right to hold such a powerful entity as the Sacred Black Shikon Jewel. It would be better suited in my care. Though, I do not need it. Quite the opposite actually, I would still be a better owner than you are", he stated cooly. He was doing a good job of convincing me to let him steal my family heirloom. I felt like an idiot for almost giving into it without hesitation.

"Black Shikon Jewel", I mumble to myself. I had never heard this term used before in my life. He lets out a disgruntled sigh and looked away from me.

"It appears you don't even know what it is that you have. What a waste. I see now that I will have to obtain it by other means." In less than a blink he was directly in front of me. Cold stone breastplate puncturing my chest. His fingers laced firmly around my wrist holding me up in the air like a ragdoll. My feet dangled above the ground at least half a foot. I was completely frozen in terror. His gold flecked eyes never left mine as he hung me in his grasp like a puppet.

"What are you doing?" I screeched. "Put me down!"

"If I sever your arm from your body it will still technically be in your possession. It may not work, but it's worth a try. You don't mind do you?", he mocked me. He seemed to be speaking more to himself than directly at me. My eyes widened in horror as I watch him weigh his options.

"Jaken", he calls out into the air. A small green colored creature skittishly jolts from behind a nearby tree.

"Yes, Lord Sesshomaru!", he shrills. A twisted face of nervousness blistered across his visage. Holding a long and thin sheathed sword Jaken fumbles his way over to his master. He stumbles over a fallen branch. Sesshomaru rolled his eyes at the monster's clumsiness.

"Give me the sword, Jaken", he demands.

"Of course, Lord Sesshomaru. Are you going to finally use your sword?", Jaken asks, handing the blade to his master.

"Perhaps I will", he answers. He flinched away from his taunting eyes as he flick to sheath of the sword to the side.

"Please don't do this", I pleaded with him . "You can have it! Or take me with you! I'll do whatever you want with the jewel! Just please don't hurt me!"

"I have no use for you. The only thing I desire from you is the jewel", he coldly said. The sword swung into the hair, as he held it above his head.

"I'm begging you, please", I said with tears welling up in my eyes. I could tell by the look of seriousness in his eyes that this was not a joke. I wasn't dreaming and this stranger was about to really cut my arm off. I thrashed in the air trying to free myself, but his hands were too strong.

Lifting it back and over his head he barrels the blade into my shoulder. A searing hot pang formed where the gash should have been. I wailed in agony as the sharp sword sliced into my muscle tissue. No matter how much I cried he continued without hesitation. Just as I thought my arm would be ripped from my body, a flashing light engrossed the sword. With intense force it was flung out of his hand and into a nearby stump.

I fell hard to the ground as he released me. My opposing hand rushed to my injured shoulder as a sharp thrash of pain shot through my limb. Blood was rushing out of the cut like water. I didn't care about the blood though, it was stop soon. As long as my arm as still attached to my body I was relatively content. I tugged at the collar of my blouse, pushing it down over my shoulder for a better view of the damage. My hazy glance led me to a thin gash. Not deep enough to cause a significant issue but enough for it to hurt like crazy.

I poked at it with the tip of my index finger and flinched at the stinging sensation that followed. Suddenly the small creature was standing in front of me. Just barely as tall as I was sitting on the ground. His pointed face was hovering over me while I crouched in pain.

"How dare you reject, Lord Sesshomaru. You could have injured him", he shrieked. Raisin his oversized staff above his head, he bonks me in the forehead with it. I sneered back at him with hot rage. I was being punished for something he did to me!

"I didn't do anything on purpose. I think it was the jewel that did that to his sword", I squealed. I wanted to shoot bullets at him through my mouth, but the loss of blood was beginning to make me feel faint. My eyes fluttered out of my control and the forest surrounding us began clumping together.

"That is not just an ordinary sword, You Mortal Wench! That is the Tenseiga! It is one of the most powerful swords in the world. Given to him by the strongest dog demon that ever lived, Inutaisho. You have shown the utmost disrespect to my Lord", he yells, smacking his staff against my head again.

"For not letting him cut my arm off!?", I asked in disbelief, a sudden surge of anger surging through me.

"I didn't make the jewel do that, but I'm glad it did something to stop him. You were going to really cut my arm off! How could do you something like to me? To anybody for that matter?", I accused the stoic figure standing quietly to the side. He casually walked over to retrieve his abandoned sword out of the tree stump.

Just as I attempted to stand up and confront him further, my head became light. I peeled my tired eyes open for as long as I could. The only good arms I had left slipped from underneath me and I fell into the wet dirt. The soft mumbling of their two distinct voices chattered above me, but my hearing was fading in at out from impending unconsciousness. Shadows of the small and large creatures surrounded my limp body like wolves circling their next victim.

"Lord Sesshomaru, what are we going to do about the Shikon Jewel", I faintly heard Jaken ask with a twang of nervousness in his voice.

"I suppose we will have to take her will us", was the last thing I heard before the darkness encompassed me. Though, the stark silence was nice, it wouldn't last for very long.


	3. Chapter 3

The brisk scent of night air wafted gently into my nose. It reminded me of the smell of early morning, just before the sun came up. A chilling breeze glided across my warm cheeks, raising goosebumps along my skin. Rustling slightly, my lids cracked open with reluctance. The deep sleep I must have drifted off to was almost unshakable. My muscles softly throbbed to the beat of my pulse. A sharp pain erupted from my shoulder, forcing my eyes open. As I looked out into the distance, all I could see were the tops of trees and a starry Indigo sky. I figured that I had to still dreaming. But this pain felt all too real.

The moon appeared so close that I could reach out and graze with my fingertips. I gazed into it with a bewitched stare, longing to get closer to it. Until suddenly I was plummeting away from it at rapid speed.

I heard a horrible scream cut through the gusting wind. I was stunned realizing it had escaped my own mouth. Solid ground was within a few yards distance. I locked my arms together, facing away from the impending impact. Closing my eyes, I waited for the sound of my bone crumbling into the dirt. The air around me slowed and impact never followed. Still, I waited a few moments more to make sure that I wasn't dead.

Above me was the same beautiful man from before. My memory was still fuzzy. I had a decent understanding of our last encounter. I recalled some kind of conflict, but couldn't bring myself to retrieve any more information than that. The world was spinning around me too fast for me to think straight. It wouldn't have mattered what he'd done anyways. The way he looked glistening in the moonlight was enough to forget every bad thing he could have ever thrown at me. I couldn't take my eyes off of him no matter how much I tried. The shadow cast on his chiseled jaw by the moonlight was enthralling. Tightly clenched, defining ever vivid feature on his face.

His feet hit the ground with a slight thud and just as quickly as we had landed, we were flung upwards. He bent his knees and swiftly jolted us back into the sky with little effort . I buried my face deep within his fur shawl to mask my gasp. Now fully conscious, I remembered how afraid of heights I was.

With no struggle, he was leaping from point to point. Hanging in the night air for longer than what I thought was scientifically possible. His arm was placed under my hips. In a 'C' position, I was sitting on it like a chair. The long and lean appendage cradled my body like a small toddler.

"How are we doing this", I asked him in disbelief. He gave no response to my question. Only continuing to look out into the distance.

We heaved to the ground and I slipped from his grasp on the decent back upwards. I wrapped my arms around his shoulders for safety. He readjust me with a small bounce, pushing me further into him. Blush rose into my cheeks at our close proximity. I ducked my head into his billowing robes to conceal my probably beat red face. The smell of his clothes was amazing. Musky and strong, but not the kind you can get in a bottle at the mall. This aroma was straight from the source.

I worried that he would think I was strange for clinging onto him this way. However, he said nothing. Only keeping his fixed gaze on the horizon in front of us. I don't think he ever looked me directly throughout this whole ride. Pushing forward, very intent on getting to his destination. Wherever that may be.

Once again we were plummeting towards the ground. The scene of a glittering mass of water lie down below. Despite now knowing he would land us safely, I still chose to brace myself for a deathly fall. His feet came down on to the crackling gravel gently. We must have been standing in that spot for a minute or so but I still clung to his chest, not wanting to let go.

"We are on the ground now. You can let go of me", he said, releasing his arm from underneath me. I plopped my feet onto the dirt and let out an exhale. Him carrying me was nice, but solid ground was better.

I look up into his face to him peering off into the distance at something. Before I could avert my eyes without him noticing, his eyes met mine. His expression caused a shiver to roll up my spine. It was so direct and hypnotic. Amber orbs peered down to me as I idiotically stare right back into them. Sadly, just as fast as his golden gaze appeared, it flashed away. His attention was being drawn somewhere more important.

Out of nowhere a sharp pain erupted from my shoulder. I looked down to see my sweater soaked in bright red liquid. Then I remembered what exactly had occurred earlier tonight. This man that I was gawking at had tried to kill me. That asshole tried to rip my arm from my body, and all over a stupid necklace! How could I be so naive to admire his physical features, when he had just tried to cut one of mine off?

"Your shoulder should heal within a few days. The cut was not deep enough to cause you serious discomfort. It will be fine", he said blandly. Still not making direct eye contact with me. "I brought you to this pond to clean yourself off. You can't be seen in my presence covered in your own blood. It's pathetic, really. Strip your garment and do it with haste. I have places to be."

"Who do you think you are? Talking to me like I'm the burden when your the one who brought me here. If I remember correctly, you tried to kill me back there!", I exclaimed at his patronizing remark. "You really have some nerve barking orders at me after what you did. I don't need your help as much as you apparently need mine. What if I just left? What are you gonna do about that?"

A smirk formed at the corner of his mouth. The smugness of that smile was infuriating. He released a small chuckle and rolled his eyes at me.

"Barking orders, hmm", he hummed down at me. "You can go if you wish. As I said before, I don't need you. I also do not need the jewel. My plan for it could be just as easily executed without it. It would only take some of the burden off of my shoulders. You're welcome to leave, Human. But how will you get back to where you came from?"

It took those words to remind I wasn't at home anymore. By the looks of it, I was nowhere near home either. I didn't even think I was in the same time period, as impossible as that sounds. Nothing about our surroundings was familiar to me. The only thing I knew was that I had fallen into the well in Grandma's shrine and came out here. I wouldn't be able to find the well on my own and I knew it. Even he knew it and we just met. Within the first few minutes I almost died twice. I was completely helpless here. I couldn't get out of here alone if I wanted to.

Just then another bolt of pain hit me, but this time it wasn't in my shoulder. I turn to see the little green thing with his staff placed on the back of my head.

"Stop hitting me with that stupid staff! This has nothing to do with you", I challenged down to him. I wanted to wring my hands around his little neck until he turned black and blue. He was somehow more irritating than his master was.

"Ignorant Human! You will not continue to talk to me in that manner", Jaken yelled. He leaned the staff back above his head in an attempt to hit me again when I placed the sole of my foot against the top of his head. Crushing his skull into the soft gravel.

"Leave me alone ,You Freaky Toad! You're getting on my nerves", I demanded. He looked up at me with a shocked expression, unable to put into words how he was feeling for the first time since I'd met him.

"Enough", The white haired man interjected. "It is your decision to stay or leave. I have left new robes here for you to dress with after you clean up. Jaken and I have other business to attend to," he explained looking at his henchman.

"We shall return here when we are finished. I will be expecting to see you when we get back. Come now, Jaken", he beckoned his henchman. Making his way over to the thick trees.

"Tell her to get her foul smelling foot off of my head, Master Sesshomaru!", Jaken mumbled into the dirt. Sesshomaru shot me a warning look and I let him go. The little man scurried away from me as quickly as he could, clinging to the hem of his master's robes. We exchanged glares at one another.

"My feet don't even smell bad! These are fresh socks!", I stupidly declared. There was no reason for me to try and prove myself to them, but I felt the need too.

My face was hot with anger as the two men responsible for my crappy situation turned to leave me behind. I couldn't believe the mess I was in. If I leave I'll be lost in a place I don't know with and injured arm. But, if I stayed I'd be stuck with these two for God only knows how long. It would probably take less than an hour for me to die out here by myself. Not to mention I was starving. My stomach growled in frustration at it's rare emptiness and I cringed at the strange sensation.

"Fine, I won't guarantee that I'll be here when you get back,'' I lied. I would for sure be here when they got back. I wasn't about the leave by myself. I would have to be insane to do that. As much as I hated it, they were my only choice now. I needed them to survive no matter how much I loathed it.

Both men soon disappeared into the forest. I was finally alone. The scene around me was amazing when I actually relaxed enough to take it in. The water was crystal clear, no discarded soda cans in sight. The air was so fresh that each breath felt more productive than the last. I began to remove my clothes. Peering around periodically to check for creepers ready to pounce on my naked body, but I was completely felt like no one but I and my captures had ever set foot in this place or knew of its existence.

My sweater was disgusting, covered in my own dried and crusty fluids. My black tights garnered a few tiny holes from the multitude of tumbles I took. The item completely intact were my clunky sneakers. I got made fun of a lot in middle school for wearing 'dad shoes', but they are super sturdy and have never let me down, including now.

Glancing over at the rock with my new clothes on it, I saw a white robe and sash. It would do until my real clothes were dry but I wasn't wearing that get up full time. This place couldn't have been real. Who still wears traditional clothes like that anymore. My grandma doesn't even wear robes like this. I didn't have much choice in the matter, though. It was either the robe or streak. I wasn't completely sure what option was worse.

Now completely nude I place my big toe into the water to test. It was cold at first, shocking my foot back onto solid ground. After a few more tries and I warmed up to it.

I dipped my legs in first and let them acclimate to the temperature. Once I was comfortable I dove in. The sting of my raw shoulder hitting the cool water was jarring. I kept forgetting I was injured. It had begun to scar up already. Much faster than I had anticipated. I splashed crisp water over it until the surface of my skin was finally visible. The sword cut directly into the crease between were my arm began and the shoulder blade ended. It was surely going to leave a nasty scar there for a long time. The jewel seemed extremely powerful against his attempts to hurt me, but even the entity of a 'sacred jewel' couldn't entirely evade his force. That must have meant that he really was powerful.

At this point, I'd been in the lake for at least half and hour. I didn't have a watch and the clearly the medieval age that I had found myself in didn't have digital clocks hanging everywhere. Looking down into the water I noticed small gems sprinkled through the submerged dirt. Thye glinted in the light like small diamonds. I then noticed my own reflection staring back at me. My mascara was running down my face from crying. Blood spatter dotted the side of my neck and face like a picture from a slasher film. My hair was matted and tangled in a bun at the top of my head like a bird's nest. I must have looked like a fool. Just a disheveled human clumsily flopping around a dangerous world she doesn't belong in.

My cheeks flushed at the thought of him looking at me that way. Actually noticing my physical appearance. I mean, I thought I was relatively attractive, but not in comparison to him. Why should I even care anyways? He didn't couldn't be concerned enough to ask me what my name was. Come to think of it I couldn't remember his either. Something starting with a 'S' I think.

I shouldn't care what he thought of me at all. He was pompous jerk since the moment we met and his little friend is even worse than he is. I didn't want to think about them anymore. I only needed to focus on this moment of relaxation. This would probably be one of my last moments to have it for a while.

Letting my head be submerged in the crystal clear water, I ran my fingers haphazardly through the tangled mess. Then, rubbing my eyes and skin thoroughly to remove the leftover makeup. There was of course, no conditioner or shampoo in sight so I hoped this water had some mythical moisturizing power.

I managed to get my tresses undone in one piece. Taking the scrunchy that I already had, I manipulated my hair into a low braid that stopped just above my butt. When I looked down at my hand I laughed at how wrinkled they had become. It was probably about time to get out. There were no towels around so I let the breeze dry me off. While I stood in the open, soaking in the comforting wind, I watched as the leaves in the trees rustled. The sound of it was so soothing and at that moment I thought I could stay here forever.

"Master Sesshomaru, shield your eyes!", I heard the ear splitting voice of the green creature shriek from the distance. He ran up to me, one cloaked arm covering his face.

"Put some garments on , You Heathen Girl. That is why Lord Sesshomaru left them for you! The intention was not for you to frolic the land unclothed!", he shrilled. I could see one eye poking out from underneath the sleeve of his robe to catch a peak at my bare body.

I didn't care that the annoying toad saw me fully nude. He struck me as a pervert in the first place. It was the thought of his master seeing me vulnerable that made my heart stop beating. He was right behind the henchman. His eyes fixed on me with no sign of activity behind them. I couldn't tell what his reaction was based off of his expression. He appeared totally calm and collected, not affected by my figure at all. We just stood there facing off at one another until I came to my senses.

Letting out a scream I ducked behind the large boulder beside the pond that was holding my fresh clothes on it. Touching my hands to my face, I could feel the blush rising into my cheeks with fever. He had actually seen me naked! I'd just met the guy today, and he already knew what my entire body looked. My parents hadn't even see me this wide open before.

"Go away", I commanded at the two men. "I'll be done in a second. But I'm not coming out unless you turn away."

Jaken muttered something under his breath as I popped my head from behind the rock to see if they were still looking. Both he and Sesshomaru had their backs to me. A wave of relief washed over me. Maybe he hadn't really seen anything. At least not in detail.

I stood up and grabbed the garments quickly. The white robe he left for me was baggy. It had to have been at least 4 sizes too large for my frame. Legs too long and sleeves to wide. My hands couldn't even be seen unless I rolled the fabric up past my elbows. If I put my arms down the sleeves would dangle close to my knees. It seemed more fitting for him to wear than it did for me. Something told me the robe was probably his to begin with, which made me blush even harder. I slipped my chunky tennis shoes and socks back on and headed in their direction.

"Okay", I mumbled half heartedly, "I'm ready now."

Without turning to me Sesshomaru begins walking back in the direction he had left from before. I stared at the back of his head in confusion.

"Didn't you just come from there,'' I asked. "Business must not have gone too well if you have to go back right after you just left."

My tone came out snarky and sarcastic as I had meant for it too. But with my pulse still racing from him seeing be unclothed, I wasn't sure if it would have that much force coming out of my mouth as it did in my head.

His minion rustled beneath me. Gearing up to make an unnecessary remark back at me, when Sesshomaru spoke before he could.

"We have acquired the needed information to complete our task, but a component of our plan is still missing,'', he responded.

"Missing component", I mockingly laughed. "Is this _Mission Impossible_? What missing component could you possibly need?"

He halted his pace and came to a heel right in front of me. Forcing my head to bump into his back with a thump. My nose landed right into the middle of his shoulder blades. My hands shot up to rub the sore spot.

"You could have warned me that you were going to stop. Now, I'm probably gonna get a nose bleed. This robe is white! Don't yell at me if I get it dirty", I groaned. "And you didn't answer my question, either. What is this missing thing you're looking for?"

"You are", Sesshomaru cooly responded.


	4. Chapter 4

"Why do you need me?" I asked with a bewildered look crossing my face. He ignored me and started back walking in front of us. One of my pet peeves is not being acknowledged, and this guy was stepping on ever nerve I had left.

"Weren't you the one who said I was a useless human? If I'm so useless then why do you now need my help?" I asked. The way he was disregarding my presence was really starting to become infuriating. He was either insulting me or ignoring me. There was no in-between with him.

"I do not need your help specifically, Human Girl. I would never call upon the help of a human. I need you for another reason. I need to use your body", he said.

Though I was looking at the back of his head, I could hear the seriousness in his voice. There was no joking playfulness in his tone. He had made such a ridiculous remark with a completely straight face. I stopped dead in my tracks upon that realization.

"My body", I gulped. Horror tainting my words. "Just because you saw me naked, does not mean it's here for your consumption. I'm not a toy, you know!"

"You are assuming that I am asking for something that I am not. The need for your body is not for my own personal services. I have no need for such things", he proclaimed and my heart settled a bit. I opened my mouth to say something in response to that relieving, but also slightly insulting statement. But before I could, I was quickly cut off.

"Hush, Girl. Let him finish", Jaken said butting in to our argument.

"I need to use you as a distraction. A decoy in a way", the taller man explained.

"A decoy in what way", I beckoned further.

I knew what the word meant, but couldn't wrap my head around what that would be insinuating for me to do. I wasn't anything really distracting. People back home wouldn't even know that I was in the room sometimes. So, I don't know how I could be anyone's decoy.

He halted his footsteps again. I stopped a few steps behind him, making sure not to bump into him a second time. My nose was still red from the first time. I didn't want to be near him, let alone touch him.

He stepped to the side and opened his arm out for me to look in front. In the distance I saw a large black monster resting on an open plot of grass. It was enormous. At least the size of a two story building while lying down, if not higher. The mouth of the beast had no lips. Flashing us a set of decaying and dingy teeth. It appeared to be sleeping peacefully. Snoring loud enough to send ripples through the grass below him. Instinctively my hands came up to cover my house. I held my breath trying not to make a sound to wake it up.

"The creature will not hurt you. It is under my control,'' he assured me.

He then lifted his pointed hand and flung it back and forth creating a thin yellow light. Like a long illuminated piece of thread. He whipped it behind himself and thrust it at the creature. It's eyes jutted open as it lets out an ear splitting wail of pain. The large orbs placed on either side of his dark featureless face were the color of magma. So vibrantly orange and red that I'm sure if you fell into them it would look like you were in hell. Long jagged horns poked from underneath the rough skin of his forehead.

It rose to its feet, now much taller than before. Sesshomaru lashed at it again and it let out another scream. I covered my ear with my palms but the sound still clawed at my ear drums. Large droplets of saliva rained from the sky as it howled.

"Stop doing that", I yelled over the vibrating air around us. "You're going to make it angry. Do you see how huge that thing is? If it steps on us we'll be dead!"

"You do not listen well, Girl. I already said I have control of this beast. Worry me again, and I'll feed you to it", he said.

As he said that the demon took two large steps in our direction. That was all it took to cover the half mile long distance there once was between us. I fell backwards, pushed down by a gust of wind that formed under its giant feet.

"Get up", Sesshomaru commanded down to me. "This demon will carry you from here."

"You want me to ride that thing? You have to be insane", I exclaimed.

"No not ride. I said you will be carried", he said with a smirk.

Before I could protest, the beast reached a thick arm down to me. Scooping me up into its grasp. The pressure of his fingers had around me knocked the oxygen from my lungs. I could barely breathe as he lifted me into the air. Sesshomaru jumped up onto the shoulder of the beast while it rose. The green man dangled from his fur sash for dear life.

"My plan will work. I'm sure of it, Lord Sesshomaru", his little man giddily chanted, hopping onto the beast's arm.

"It had better. If this scheme of yours does not work, Jaken, then you will die soon after." The look in Sesshomaru's face was very serious. He was not playing around. If whatever plan they were trying to fulfill fell through, the creator of the scheme was going to suffer greatly. I had no doubt of that.

Jaken swallowed a large gulp of saliva, with a glob of perspiration forming on his forehead. He jumped up to the head of the beast and almost fell off. If this was the genius behind this plan, than we were surely about to fail. Sesshomaru turned his eyes to me now.

"You will be the distraction. The half breed will see the Shikon jewel around your neck and immediately interfere. Then, in exchange for you, he will tell me where the tomb of our father is hiding", he explained.

I had no idea what he was talking about. All of the terms just thrown at me didn't make any sense to me. A half breed, a tomb, his father, the whole thing was a spider web of concepts that I wasn't aware of.

"You're going to give me to your brother", I choked out between shallow breaths. Despite my squirming the beast had yet to loosen his grip on me. My chest felt like it was starting to concave.

"I have no intentions of actually giving you to Inuyasha. Only baiting him with the power of the jewel. He is an impulsive half demon seeking enough power to become a full demon. The Black Shikon Jewel you have can give it to him", he said.

"But if you couldn't use it yourself, how would he be any different", I wheezed.

"Inuyasha does not know that I was unable to use the jewel and I will not be telling him, either. I want him to think that I am giving it to him to make amends. Then I will force him to tell me where the tomb is. He will fall for my trap without hesitation."

I didn't have the time to question him anymore. The giant began to walk haphazardly. It knocked down every tree in it's way by simply pushing past them. The harsh burst of motion was making me dizzy. This whole experience was very disorienting. My stomach was turning with each step it took.

We finally came to a stop and my head was spinning in circles. The monster let out a warlike screech and lowered itself under the clouds. Below me were to figures, a boy and a girl. The boy had long white hair like Sesshomaru and wore a red robe. He had the ears of a puppy, but everything else about him seemed human. The girl was pretty, adorning long black hair and big brown eyes. They both appeared to be around my age, maybe even a few years younger.

"What is that?", the girl cried with her hand pointing up at us in horror.

"It is I, Little Brother", Sesshomaru retorted. Climbing down the beast's arm to be in full view of the couple below. I hear his smirk without seeing his face. I was offended by how mean he acted towards me. He was so cold when he spoke sometimes. But, now I see that his younger brother was treated no differently than I was.

"Sesshomaru,'' yelled the boy, now in a crouched stance. He looked as though he were ready to keep up and pounce.

"I am not here to fight with you, Little Brother, there is no need. I come bearing a gift", the elder brother said sweetly.

"A gift, huh?" the boy huffed. "Like hell you are. You've never done a nice thing for me in your whole life. Why start now?"

"You do not believe me? I am hurt, Inuyasha. Truly", the elder brother said with a fake cry. A fool wouldn't even mistake that for a genuine emotion. He was only trying to taunt him and it appeared to be working well.

"Yeah, right. I'll believe that I see it. What are you really here for?", Inuyasha laughed sarcastically.

Just then, the girl noticed me wedged in the beast's grip. I had been there the whole time, but it took quite a while before either of them saw me. So, much for a decoy.

"Inuyasha, look,'' the girl yelled up at me. "There's a girl up there. The monster is holding a girl!"

"A human?", Inuyasha smirked. "What is a demon like you doing with a human? You're not losing your touch are you, Sesshomaru? Dad must be finally rubbing off on you."

"I would ask you the same thing, if you actually were a demon. But sadly you are not"Sesshomaru said with an evil smile.

That low blow threw his younger brother over the edge. The boy's face twisted in up anger. He leapt into the air towards us with full force. Just as he did so, Jaken jumped in front of me, but not for my protection. The little green man pointed his two headed staff at his master's brother. The walking stick had two heads, one of a woman and one of a man. The side with the man opened its mouth and released a string of fire. Bolting them at Inuyasha back to back. He dodged every one of them with no problem. Jaken took a step back towards me with a nervous noise, discouraged that his attacks didn't work as well as he'd planned.

Now back on the ground Inuyasha yelled, "Why don't you come down here and fight me yourself instead of having your henchman do it for you!"

"I am not here to fight with you, Inuyasha. That is beneath me. I am only here to find out the whereabouts of our Father's resting place. If you tell me now without a struggle, I will let you live", Sesshomaru stated back calmly.

"How the hell would I know? The old man wasn't around to tell me where he hid it. I didn't even know there was a tomb", He yelled up at him in frustration. He seemed to be telling the truth about not knowing, but his brother wasn't having it.

"I don't believe you", Sesshomaru replied with impatience lacing his once calm voice.

"You don't have to believe me, but I can't give you information that I don't have."

Inuyasha was getting more and more frustrated by the second. I could see it written all over his face that he wasn't very interested in being around his brother. His clawed fists balled up as he tried to hold himself together. While they may share the same father, the gene of composure that Sesshomaru had was not passed down to Inuyasha.

"I see", Sesshomaru said calmly. "I suppose I will just have to force it out of you then."

The moment the last word escaped his lips I felt the beast stir. It's grip on me becoming lighter until I felt my nearly numb body slipping from within it's hand. Sesshomaru had lashed it again and out of shock the beast had unintentionally released me.

"She's falling! You've got to help her, Inuyasha!", I heard the girl cry.

"That's not my problem", he barked at her. "It's not my responsibility to save every human we come across, Kagome! Saving you was already too much as it is. Just butt out of this will you!"

"Inuyasha,'' she snapped, walking up to slap him on the back of the head. "It's your duty to save her. If I could have done it myself, I already would have. Stop being a jerk and help her!"

Heaving a reluctant sight, he leapt out to grab me. I was falling quickly. So fast that I didn't think it was for him to catch me before I hit the ground. But somehow he did it. Once we had reached a solid surface he let me down. My head spun around in circles. The sky was a jumble of lights and colors. I was still weak and dizzy that I fell to the grass. They both immediately bent to hover over me.

"She has a jewel", Inuyasha said leaning into my chest, eyes wide with intrigue.

"A black jewel? It looks like mine but a different color. Are they the same thing?", the girl joined in with her head tilted like a confused puppy.

"Where'd you get it from?" He asked.

He lowered his gaze to the jewel, eyes leering on my necklace intently. He was examining it the same way his brother had. Suddenly, the jewel radiated the same fuchsia aura as before and we all stared at it with mouths black crystal raised from my chest without me touching it.

Inuyasha was now face to face with the pearl. It moved closer to his eye until it was barely avoiding the sensitive top layer. He seemed to be entranced by it. I watched in horror while it placed itself onto his eyeball. His pupil began to dilate, expanding enough to turn his whole iris black. Then the strangest thing happened. His pupil pooled out of his yellow orb like and latched onto the jewel. It looked like a black marble being extracted from his socket. Kagome and I both let out a yell of shock.

He fell back on his butt, clutching his right eye with his hand. Though it was covered up I knew the damage had been done. The black pearl that escaped from his eye was hovering in the air along with my jewel. I couldn't do anything but look at it hanging there. He let out a wince of pain as his brother approached us.

"I'll be taking that", Sesshomaru proclaimed coming up from behind me. He snatched the pupil out of the air and help it between his nails.

"No wonder searching for it beneath the ground was useless,'' he stated, holding it up to his face. "Seeing, yet never seen. Protected, yet never known by it's protector. Our Father's tomb hidden inside a black pearl buried deep within your eye. How clever."

"You did all of this for that little thing?", Inuyasha boomed between ragged exhales. "You almost killed a girl so you could find our Father's tomb?"

"Precisely", the older man chuckled. "Are you not amused?"

"You bastard", he yelled. Lunging himself at his brother. Sesshomaru jump backwards hurling one of his thread-like attacks at him. Planting a hit directly in the middle of his pecks. The boy staggered back, falling into his female companion and knocking them both over.

"Since you were left just as clueless as I was, you may follow me inside if you wish", Sesshomaru said dropping the pearl onto the grass.

"Jaken, hand me the staff.", he called to his sidekick.

"Yes, Lord Sesshomaru!", he answered.

Sesshomaru gripped the wooden pole tightly. Then raising it in the air and plunging it down on the pearl. The head of the old man man on the staff erupted in laughter.

"The old man laughs", Jaken noticed, "that means the tomb will open!"

"Perfect, it's about time I found this place", Sesshomaru eagerly said.

"Indeed, Me Lord. You are more than deserving of find the tomb! You're father was foolish to leave in the care of a halfling such as Inuyasha!", Jaken furiously agreed.

Behind them opened a large black portal. I could see nothing on the other side of it, only swirling darkness. Strong winds howled around us, grabbing at everything in it's path. The vortex was trying to pull us inside of it. I dug my hands into the dirt to keep from being sucked in.

"Bring the girl, Jaken,'' Sesshomaru beckoned to his sidekick. Jaken nodded and ran to me. Nudging me up onto my feet. I tried to struggle against him, but he marched me forward.

"Do not struggle against me, Child! I will burn you with my staff for such disobedience. You hear Lord Sesshomaru! Follow him into the portal", Jaken commanded.

"Hey, wait", I heard the girl called to us. "You can't take her with you! I won't let you!"

"Mind your business, Child!" Jaken snapped back to her.

Sesshomaru then leapt into the black abyss. I stuttered back, not sure if it was safe to follow, but the demon at my heels wasn't letting up. He was much stronger than his tiny frame would convey. I looked back at Kagome and Inuyasha with a pleading look. I could see the fear on their faces for me and the small demon forced me inm limb by limb.

First my feet entered inside of it. The black sludge of the vortex coated all the way up to my ankle. I fell to the ground, landing on top of Jaken and yelled at the top of my lungs.

"Help me, please!", I begged over to Kagome. She reached her hand out for me, but quickly retracted her hand. My eyes widened at her and she pointed a finger behind me.

"Look at the portal! There's a hand coming out of it!", she screamed at me. I turned my head to see a long set of nails clamped around my leg. I was being dragged into the thick fluid by force.

"Take my hand", Inuyahsa said reaching for me. I pried my nails out of the dirt to grasp out for his hand.

"Oh, no you don't", Jaken interrupted, slapping my hand away. Tiny finger pulled my last remaining hand out of the soil and I went flying backward. I snapped the small demon down with me and our bodies slid roughly again the dirt. I watched as my whole body was swallowed by the portal. My mouth opened to scream for help, but was soon clogged by the dark substance. I was going in there no matter how hard I fought.


	5. Chapter 5

The time it took for us to cross between the threshold of the two world was only seconds. All at once, the three of us were thrust into the open air. The exit point must have been in the middle of the atmosphere, because there was quite a way to go before touching land. I just assumed that because the portal was opened on solid ground that it would be the same result on the other side. Clearly I am a novice and making predictions in this time period.

I had never been skydiving before but I assumed this would be the closest I'd ever get to doing it. Jaken was flailing purposelessly mid air while Sesshomaru glided through the blue sky like a jet. His nose pointed downward like a seagull diving into a body of water. Straight shooting for its prey. I attempted to keep my composer, but the rapid wind speed tossing me around made that extremely difficult. I placed my arm out in front of me like how I had seen divers do on TV, but I must have done it wrong. For me it had the opposite effect.

I spun out of control, tossing and turning through the clouds. One moment I was falling comfortably and the next my legs were flipping over my head giving me whiplash. Blood was starting to rush to my brain and I felt like I was going to throw up. No carnival ride could have prepared me for such a disorienting experience.

As I began to panic until a smooth hand latch onto mine. It was Sesshomaru's. He grabbed my wrist with his free hand and pulled me to him in one swift motion. Cradling me to his chest, he also snatched Jacken before he could drift too far away from us. He was smaller and didn't fall as fast as we did. His lite figure was quickly being thrust upwards against the currents of the wind.

I looked down to see a large bird approaching us. The closer it got, I realized it wasn't a real bird at all, just the remnants of one. It was made mostly of bone with feathers only coating the wings for flight. It called out to us with a loud cry. Sesshomaru headed right for it, plummeting faster than before. Tucking my head into his chest, I let out a cry of my own. We crashed into the flying corpse roughly. Sesshomaru turned his back to the creature, taking most of the impact for himself.

Every part of my body was trembling with fear. Even safely on the birds back I was terrified to open my eyes. I finally looked up from Sesshomaru's chest to take in our surroundings. We were closing in a large dog statue. It appeared to be ancient, with fully developed weeds and shrubs growing on all its surfaces. There were many more of the same kind of bird that we were currently riding on. Flocked around the head of the figure protectively like the statue was their master. Our bird ducked down abruptly, flying through a set of large stone teeth. They were the entrance into a long tunnel. The speed of flight began to slow as the winged creature took on a more leisure pace.

We had been resting safely on the bird for more than a few moments but Sesshomaru did not release me from his arms. Still curled to his chest I could hear the tempo of his heart beat. I had been in this position before but never noticed how it sounded. His cool demeanor never called for a raise in heart rate, I suppose. So, it was never audible. He was so strong already that not much could scare him, but this time I could hear it loud and clear. It was fast and hard like mine now. Though, he refused to show it on his face, he was nervous about something. I could feel it radiating off of him.

"Are you alright,'' he questioned.

I sensed his eyes leering down at me but I refused to meet them. I was still rightfully angry from how he treated me just a moment ago. I knew that if I stared back up at him, his beauty would distract me from my frustration as it always did. He almost killed me for the second time in less than twenty four hours and showed no remorse for it. With a huff, I sat in his arms without a word. When I refused to respond he pried further.

"I knew you would not be hurt back there,'' he said with a tender voice. I think this was his way of saying sorry without the phrase actually having to escape his mouth, but I wasn't buying it. I didn't believe a word of what he said.

"I'm sure,'' I responded coldly, not wanting to continue this conversation any longer. I could have sworn I heard a rumble coming from beneath his chest after I said that. Almost like a growl.

"Fix you hair, Human. It has been tousled to shambles", Jaken commented from behind his Master's shoulder.

"How bad is it?", I asked. My hand shot up to my head trying to smooth the stray strands.

"You look fine to me", Sesshomaru said. He didn't look at me this time when he spoke. I may have been imagining things, but I could have sworn his heart beat got faster when he said that.

The bright light to the entrance of the tomb was overwhelming. I could barely see a thing in front of us. When the halo of the sun dimmed, I was astounded by the sight around me. It appeared that we were flying inside of the gigantic dog statue. The expanse of the tomb was massive in size. It was taller than any building I had ever set foot in. Building this must have been quite the hassle.

The winged skeleton landed onto a pile of old bones on the floor of the cave to let us down. Sesshomaru placed me to my feet gently. His hands on the small of my back for balance. I didn't understand him at all. He was being so easy with me now. Only minutes after using me as bait in his wicked scheme. I made a mental note of his wild mood swings as I steadied myself onto the bumpy floor. I assessed the room looking for the casket holding his Father's body, but I saw only ancient bones strung everywhere.

"Where is your father's tomb,'' I finally asked, cutting the tension between us. He was gazing around the room with a harsh expression. Longing and resentment wrapped into one look.

"This is it,'' he responded. "These are his bones that we are standing inside of."

"Your dad was a.. dog?" I asked perplexed.

My curiosity was getting the best of me. This creature didn't appear human at all and Sesshomaru had very human like features. Sure, he was freakishly tall and attractive, but that doesn't mean you aren't human. I couldn't allow my brain to believe that he could be the offspring of such a large beast.

"Yes", he responded shortly.

"So are you a..." I trailed off. My intention was not to pry this much, but this whole scenario needs to be further explained for my puny human brain to understand.

"A dog?", he finished for my sentence for me. "Yes, I am."

I stared open mouthed at him. This whole time I had been hanging out with a demon and I couldn't tell. Sure, he could jump really high and his hand glowed sometimes, but I never but those things together to get 'DOG'. Maybe I really was a foolish girl.

"You appear to not believe me,'' he said when I hadn't responded back. I must have been making a dumb face for him to know how confused I was. Either that or he can read my mind now too. Which would be just fantastic at this point.

"He was a demon,'' he continued, "A dog demon. One of the most ruthless and powerful of his kind. These bones are the remnants of all who dared to challenge him."

My mouth was now leaking drool as a symptom of my queasy stomach. Knowing that I was standing on real dead people made my insides turn upside down. I tried to step in an area without bones ,but as I did, the crunching sound of a skull beneath my feet echoed through the walls around us. I nearly passed out as the sole of my shoe penetrated to weak dismembered head.

"There is no need to fear this place. He is long gone and so are all of his foes", he assured me.

His voice rang out into the open space with a sadness I had never heard from him before. The passing of his father must have been hard for him. The smug gleam he once had in his eyes had dissipated the moment we got here. Making his way into the opposite corner, he stopped in front of the only other obstacle in the room besides the three of us. I had honestly forgotten that Jaken was with is. He was too busy dry heaving off in the corner from the ride over her, to take part in the discussion.

Sesshomaru was standing over a large gold podium. Stuck inside it, sat a long blade with a weathered sheath. The weapon looked old and disheveled. I worried that if he touched the sword too roughly that it would crumble to pieces.

"Here is what I have sought. At last I will take possession of the Sacred Sword", Sesshomaru said with childlike glee. "The lethal and legendary blade known to kill 100 men with one stroke, The Tetsaiga."

"They say it was forged with the fang from your father's own mouth. Once you possess the blade of Tetsaiga, you possess his mighty power as well, Lord Sesshomaru", Jaken claimed, practically under his master's feet.

Sesshomaru gripped the hilt of the sword and attempted to pull it out. The blade shot electricity in every direction, traveling up his arm and into his face. Jaken and I let out a gasp, however Sesshomaru seemed fine. He never winced in pain or jerked his hand away. He continued to hold onto it for longer than I thought physically possible.

"That's enough", I begged. Watching his be electrocute right in front of me was too much. I know that he is a dog demon, but they didn't mean he felt nothing at all. The heat from the sparks alone burned at my skin as they popped off of the blade. I couldn't imagine what he was feeling.

Finally releasing the hilt, he raised his hand up to his face for examination. From his wrist to the tips of his nails was engulfed in blue flames, yet he was unfazed. Only showing a slight frown of disappointment.

"It's not stuck is it?" Jaken piped in timidly.

The little creature had scurried behind me, looking up at his master in fear. I had a feeling when Sesshomaru was upset he took it out on his minion. His little arms were cowering over his face in preparation for the worst.

"Father has done his work well. He created a barrier so that I could not obtain the Tetsaiga with my own hands. I have been rejected for the second time in one day. How bothersome", Sesshomaru murmured to himself. Just then, a loud voice cut through the tension.

"Sesshomaru", it called down to us. The voice belonged to Inuyasha, his younger brother. "We're not finished yet!"

Inuyasha threw himself from the ledge above and swiped at his brother's face. He missed, landing hard onto a pile of discarded bones. Sesshomaru glided to the side, avoiding his attack easily.

"Be more respectful, Fool. This is our Father's tomb,'' Sesshomaru stated coldly peering down at his younger brother. They swapped disgruntled looks between one another.

"Look who's talking! You're the one here robbing his grave", Inuyasha barked back to him.

The siblings continued to quarrel back and forth. At the same time, Kagome and I looked exhaustively at one another. Both of us were caught up in a bitter family dispute we hadn't asked to be a part of. She jumped down from the shelf over my head and fell to her knees. She scraped them pretty badly, but took it well. Merely brushing the marrow chips and dust off of herself.

"I never got your name,'' she said with a goofy grin.

"Kimmy", I returned with a haggard smile of my own.

"My name is Kagome Higurashi. I'm with Inuyasha",she announced. She was sweet and cheerful, much more than I was at this moment. Her demeanor gave off that she had been in this kind of predicament with him before.

"I remember", I said. She tilted her head to the side again like she did before. "You do? Do we know each other?", she asked.

"No, I don't think so. I heard him say it back there", I said pointing a finger at her partner.

"Oh,'' she nervously giggled. Her cheek began to flush.

"He's always yelling my name for something!", she exclaimed. I gave her an inquisitive raised eyebrow and her face glowed a hilarious shade of crimson.

"Not like that! I mean we're not like that, I swear! Were just friends", the words tumbled out of her mouth. Her shaky voice only made her more embarrassed because it sound like she was lying.

Just when she was opening her mouth to defend her strange relationship with the younger brother further, a skull flew between us and shattered onto the wall in tiny pieces. Our conversation must have distracted us from the two men now fighting to the death in the middle of the tomb. Kagome let out a shriek and Inuyahsa quickly turned to her.

"Get back up on the ledge, Kagome, and stay out of the way,'' he yelled. In the same instance he ducked away from an attack from his elder brother.

"Alright, fine!", she called back. "Come on, we have to get out of here."

She was already a few feet onto the wall by the time I looked back to her. I would have never guessed she was so strong by her petite figure. We climbed the wall together, going up as far as our arms would let us.

"Why is Sesshomaru so obsessed with this sword? Doesn't he have one of his own", she asked me in bewilderment.

"He does I think,'' I answered unsurely. "You would know as much as I do right now. There something in his belt that looks like a sword, but I haven't had the opportunity to ask. I've been kind of preoccupied with other things."

It was her turn to give me a weird look. The way the words came out of my mouth insinuates something totally different that I intended. I was trying to say that death knocking at my door every second of the late twenty four hours, didn't really give me enough time to ask him personal questions. To my embarrassment, it didn't come out that way.

"He wants this specific sword, I guess. It's all he's been talking about. He tried to pull it out before you guys showed up and it rejected him. Sparking up his whole arm, but he still wouldn't let it go! I know it had to hurt like hell", I rambled.

Just then a light went off in her head. I could see the wheels turning in her brain with an idea. She began to climb down from our ledge in a hurry. "

What are you doing", I said down to her in confusion.

"I have an idea,'' she said back. I watched while she carefully climbed back down the wall and into the battle zone of the two siblings.

"Inuyasha", she yelled cupping her hand around her mouth. "He tried to pull out the sword and it didn't work. If you can't hit him in the body, hit him in the ego!"

The men turned to one another and Inuyahsa chuckled. "I guess it doesn't belong to you then if you couldn't pull it out on your own. How about it give it a try."

He ran to draw the sword, placing one hand around the hilt. He said something to his brother that I couldn't make out, but I knew it was a snarky remark by the grin on his face. He pulled at it for a while, later gripping it with both hands to no avail. It was still firmly lodged in the gold podium.

We all looked between one another in unison. No one understanding why neither of the brothers could draw out the blade. Sesshomaru took the opportunity of our haze, to lunge at Inuyasha. He had him pinned against the floor, clawed hand glowing green inches from the younger man's face.

Somehow Kagome had made it over to the sword while we were all distracted. She was holding on with her small fists tightly gripped around it. As she called out for them to stop she walked forward and unearthed the weapon with little to no effort.

"How can this be so", Jaken screamed in agony. His face was wide with shock that the human girl could retract the sword. I think we all shared the same thought.

"Oops, my mistake,'' she apologized, holding out the blade for someone else to take it from her.

Inuyahsa rushed to her side, just in time to avoid Sesshomaru's attack that left burn marks feet deep into the surface he was just lying. The elder brother followed, suddenly appearing behind Kagome. He towered over her with steam coming out of his ears.

"What are you and how did you draw the sword?", he asked with anger seeping from his lips. He reached out to take the sword from her but she lodge it in the opposite direction.

"Here Inuyasha, take it,'' she said as she flung the blade at him. He caught it and examined it for a moment.

"Why are you just standing here, Insulant Human? Go and assist Lord Sesshomaru", an annoying voice shrill directly in my eardrum. Jaken was standing next to me on the ledge. His face scrunched up in both fear. How he got from the ground to where I was on the ledge so fast, I may never know.

"You go help him! He's your master, not mine", I whispered quietly back to him.

We were both whispering back and forth to each other, so our impishness wouldn't be heard by anyone else. It continued like that for a few seconds more until a thrashing wind erupted from the middle of the tomb. Our eyes darted to Sesshomaru who was encased in large gusts of wind, bones and debri swirling around him. He looked angry, and not the kind that I had seen before. Up until now, he had been only moderately annoyed, but now he appeared genuinely enraged.

His eyes turned blood red. At the same time that his nose morphed into a snout. The form he once had was depleting before my eyes. His arms and legs were bulking rapidly. Swelling to twice their size each time I blinked. His face twisted into the visage of a wild animal. Not any animal,though, a dog to be specifically. He was revealing his true form to us. The cloak of his human appearance was fading fast. The sound of the threads in his clothes ripping sent chills down my spine.

Jaken and I could only look at him in awe. Our eyes stuck in horror as he snarled and shrashed around the vicinity of the tomb. He leaned his massive head down to his brother and let out a howl. I watched them go back and forth with one another for what seemed like an eternity until Sesshomaru had pinned Inuyasha between his large fangs. Bending his legs, he jumped up through the ceiling, disappearing from sight. The whole tomb shook from his massive weight. I nearly fell off the ledge it was so severe.

My heart thumped out of control, but I wasn't sure what for. My mind was wavering between not wanting Inuyasha to get hurt and my still unknown towards for Sesshomaru. I had some strange sense of loyalty to him now, despite knowing that I shouldn't. Kagome, Jaken and I rushed through the break in the interior wall and went outside to find them still in the heat of battle. Inuyasha had somehow freed himself from his brother's mouth, but the fight had not yet been won.

"Inuyasha, you have to be careful,'' Kagome yelled to him.

"I know what I'm doing, Kagome! You're always getting in my way. Haven't you realized that when you butt in, it only makes my job harder? Just shut up and let me protect you", he called back to her.

Suddenly the Tetsaiga began the pulse. The half demon looked down at it in shock. This must have been a new discovery for him as well. The blade grew to the full size of his father large fang. It was so heavy, he dropped it to the ground with a groan.

"This is what I'm talking about!", Inuyasha exclaimed. "I don't know what I did to make it grow like that, but I'm not gonna complain. Now all I have to do it end this stupid fight. Clearly, I've already won."

Sesshomaru reached a paw out to crush him with. Inuyasha dodge it and braced the place against the concrete beneath him. With all of his strength, he raised the Tetsaiga up to his brother with a battle cry. Inuyahsa swung the Tetsaiga back and flung it in the direction of Sesshomaru massive paw. I knew what was going to happen before it did. This was going to end very badly and there was nothing I could do to stop it.

I shrieked as Inuyasha plunged the tip of the blade into his brother's foot and reeled it all the way up his front leg. Blood splattered in every direction as Sesshomaru let out a yelp of unspeakable agony. He fell to the ground with an earth shattering crash. His tongue flopped out of his mouth, panting from overexertion.

I wanted to run to his aid, but stayed hidden behind a large boulder. This wasn't about me and I refused to interfere in their family business. However knowing that I shouldn't, didn't make my chest ache any less. It wasn't until Kagome and Inuyasha left through the newly opened portal that I could rush to him. I heard Kagome call for me before they disappeared, asking me to come with them but I couldn't go. I couldn't let the injured dog demon die alone in the resting place of his already deceased father. It just seemed wrong. I knew he would say otherwise, but Sesshomaru needed me right now.

Jaken was already at his side, crying and pleading for him to get up. A river of blood was seeping from his wound. It was too big for me to stop it. He let out another howl and slowly began to shrink in size until his body had returned to his human form. His clothes had been ripped during the transformation. Leaving the pale skin of his naked body basking in the sunlight. He was unconscious and raggedly breathing. I bent down to him and placed my hand over his heart. The beat was slow but steady. I was sure that his ego would be more severely damaged than his physique was.

Remembering that I had tied my old clothes in the sash of my robe. I pulled out my black tights and tied them around the wound. His whole arm was gone, chopped cleanly at the shoulder. I wanted to say that karma is a bitch, but now wasn't the right opportunity. He rustled under my touch, letting out a small moan. The wound had not been properly cleaned but this would have to do for now. I lifted his long body onto my back with Jaken holding his legs, as we struggled to carry his tall frame over to the opened portal.

My adrenaline was pumping hard because couldn't weigh any less than two hundred and fifty pounds. That was the bare minimum. My body weight was being crushed by his with every step, but I had to keep going for his sake. I refused to leave him here.

When we reached the portal I looked back the tomb one more time. It felt like something was watching me from inside. I knew his father was dead, but I could feel his presence looming over us as we walked. When we got through it, we were back at the place we had just come from. Inuyasha and Kagome were long gone by now.

I hauled Sesshomaru back to the pond on my own. Jaken tried to help, but his master was far too large for him to carry. The demon was already too much for me to bare, let alone a tiny creature like Jaken. Resting his body as softly as I could on a soft patch of grass in the forest nearby, I stretched my sore muscles. We had been walking for at least two hours. When we first got to the tomb the sun was up, and now the sky was already beginning to set.

I let my robe fall to the ground and stepped out of it. Putting on my now dry and baggy sweatshirt and undergarments. I picked up and rested the discarded white cloth over his vulnerable body. It was his robe anyways, he may as well have it while there's nothing else. I looked over at Jaken who stood in his spot with a stunned look. I realized that, in my tired state, I'd forgotten to warn him that I was about to change. I had stripped down in front of him for the second time today, but I was far too exhausted to care.

"Go find him some fresh bandages and clothes, Jaken. I'll sit with him here until you get back", I commanded to the little demon. He gave me a timid nod and disappeared off into the trees. I sat next to Sesshomaru's motionless body until my eyelids couldn't stay open any longer and I drifted off to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Flashing nightmares of Sesshomaru's dog form haunted me throughout my restless sleep. Visions of his snarling face and thrashing beastly figure sent shivers down my back. I had never seen anything like him before. He was both a man and a demon inhabiting one person. The moment I had finally warmed up to his cold exterior a bit, he shows me the true colors painted inside. Watching him crush his brother between his foaming large fangs played in my mind over and over again. If he could treat his own blood relative that, then I would be no different. Sticking around with a guy like him would become dangerous very quickly.

No matter how many times I recounted that day, I always came back to how it ended. With Sesshomaru lying helplessly on the ground covered in his own blood. Up until then, I thought of his as the perfect being. He never appeared to struggle for anything that he wanted. His brother seemed to be the exact opposite. I could hear a different kind of harshness in the younger brother's words. Always trying to prove himself with a tough exterior. While, Sesshomaru coasted on his own impeccable abilities, Inuyasha became stronger out of necessity and finally overpowered him. His defeat would either he a hindrance or a hard lesson for the older brother to learn. I feared being around for his conclusion.

My eyes fluttered open to the peeking moonlight coming from between the trees. I arose to a sitting position while stretching out my arms. They were sore and tender, more so than the day before. Shoulders and legs stiff like unbendable plank of wood. I tried to make myself stand up to test my mobility level, but they weren't budging. A loud moan escaped from my throat as I agonisingly stretched out my feet. Before they could extend all the way my foot bumped into a large mass next to me.

Eyes shoot to my right, as I noticed Sesshomaru lifelessly lying next to me. He was still in deep sleep. It appeared that Jaken had returned with bandages and new clothes because they were laid at his side. He must have been too scared to wake his master up to put them on. The little henchman had probably fled the scene soon after, because he was nowhere in sight. Sesshomaru still had the white robe I'd laid over him hover on top of his nude body. Lifting the robe I had laid over him body cloth up around the injured limb, I peered down at it to check if it was healing. The stump of flesh at his shoulder thankfully looked better than before. There seemed to be no infection from what I could see. It also wasn't swollen anymore, which was a very good sign. The only thing about it that looked the same was the blood spatter everywhere. Dark brown and black crusted fluid still inhabited the top layer of his wound, making it look much worse than it was.

I hesitantly rose from the ground to my feet, not wanting to wake him. My sore muscles didn't really allow me to go very quickly in the first place. Dragging my tired figure over to the pond, I searched for something to catch water in. Most of the stones on the ground were smooth and oval shaped. Finally, I spotted one rock with a small dip in it, creating a mock bowl. I filled it with cool water and took a sip for myself. It wasn't until I saw the crystal water that I realized how dehydrated I was. I hadn't had anything to eat or drink in quite a while.

Going back in, I filled the bowl up for Sesshomaru. I winced at the loud crunching sound of leaves under my feet as I brought the bowl over to him. Kneeling next to his side, I lifted the robe up once more. Grabbing the sash from the garment as a washing cloth, I dunked it in the water. My fingers shook as they inched toward his open skin. I didn't want to hurt him more than he already was. When the cloth grazed his arm he didn't stir, so I pressed on.

Suddenly his clawed hand ripped my wrist away from his wound. Furiously growling up at me with glowing crimson eyes. No noise escaped my mouth but a sucking in of air. I held my breath as he forcefully gripped my hand above my head. He continued to snarl, flashing me his sharp teeth to scare me away.

"I do not need your help, Human. Leave me be'', he growled. When I sat there quietly, he darted up to snarl into my face. As he did so, he let out a wince of pain and doubled back to the ground. His hold on me slacked and the color of his eyes retreated back to normal.

"I'm not leaving", I said back with indigence. He may have been a powerful demon, but he was still hurt.

"You, foolish girl. I have no more need for you now. You job has been fulfilled. You owe me nothing further. You may go", he commanded.

"I'm well aware that I could leave if I wanted too. You've been asleep for hours and it would have been easy to run away the moment you got hurt. But, I didn't did I? I'm not leaving and that's that,'' I repeated. "You're hurt and I can't just abandon you when your injured."

"My body will heal itself in due time, unlike yours. Demons don't die as easily as humans do. It would take much more than this to kill me", he explained in an insultingly. Rubbing in my face that he was immortal, wasn't going to help him heal any faster. He acted like it would, though.

"That's great and all. I'm sure that's a cool demon tricks you guys have, but in the human world we don't leave people stranded after they just got their arm cut off,'' I said back. He tried to sit up onto his good arm again. Discomfort scrunched his beautiful features.

"See, that's exactly why I'm staying. Fight with me all you want. I don't really care. You may be a demon, but you aren't indestructible", I scolded.

He scowled at me and turned his body in the opposite direction. Just like a huffy child in time out. I wasn't bothered by his tantrum and continued to clean his wound. The closer my hand got to his shoulder the louder the humming growl coming from his chest became.

"Growl away, dude. I have to clean your wound whether you like it or not. If you'd stop acting like such a baby, it would go a lot faster", I demanded. His rumbling ceased and he suddenly fell silent.

"Why", he asked me, still turned where I couldn't see his face.

"Why what?", I asked back to him.

"Why do you choose to stay. I used you for my plan against Inuyasha and nothing more. You have no reason to nurture my wound", he said. The demon mentality coursing through his veins must not allow him to understand the concept of being nice to another person. He appeared genuinely perplexed by me continuing to help him on my own volition.

"That may be true. You did try to off my arm, handed me over to a beast, and used me as a pawn in your twisted familial love triangle", I paused and huffed out a sigh of exhaustion. "All of that being said, I'm not an asshole. You may choose to live your life that way, and that's fine. But I don't. If someone needs my help, that's exactly what I'll do. No matter how big of a jerk they are."

With that last word, I place my fingers around the bloody injury again. He yelped, but I kept going. Patting the sensitive skin with the wet sash as softly as I could. In just a few strokes it was cleaned. His skin wasn't even red around the gash. It was just a fleshy stump now.

Standing up, I walked over to the pile of bandages that Jaken had left and grabbed a handful. I sat back down next to him to doctor the wound. I was always falling over something and injuring myself back home, so I was relatively good at wrapping a cut. In order to properly do it though, I needed to be closer to his body. Resting my right arm on his rib cage, I leaned on him for better balance. His shoulder was tough to bind. Without an arm attached there isn't much for the bandages to hold on to, but I figured it out. I had to apply a greater amount of pressure than usual. Earning me a few low grumbles from my grumpy patient.

"What do you earn from doing this", he suddenly asked me, staring back in my direction. I felt his yellow eyes peered at me inquisitively, but I was still focused on bandaging his shoulder.

"Hmm?", was all I could respond with.

"You continue to look after me, though I have not thanked you and will not. I did not ask for you assistance in my healing", he said harshly.

"I'm not doing this for a thank you. I figured I wasn't going to get one anyway. You don't always need to have a motive behind helping someone,'' I said shortly, growing tired of being questioned about my intentions.

While placing the last piece of gauze around the wound, I gave it slap for good measure. The tap was payback for much of a jerk he'd been to me. The dog demon below me let out a small groan in retaliation. I sat above him, smiling down at my handy work. It looked almost professional if I do say so myself.

He said nothing and only continued staring off into the distance. I noticed a few bloody cuts on his face and held my index finger out to touch them. His eyes flashed back at me. Turning red again from annoyance.

"Let me see them", I demanded.

He refused to respond, but I reached out to them once more. This time he let me. The cuts were thin but rather deep. One on his cheek had been sliced all the way down to the bone. When I pulled it open, I could see stark white marrow inside of it. This one needed to be closed quickly. It wouldn't heal properly so open like this.

I looked around for something to suture it with. This era didn't offer many options. On some of the trees nearby I saw sap oozing from the bark. In one of my history books I read that, before modern medicine, people would use tree sap as a way to bind split skin back together. It was worth a try. Getting up from the dirt, I walked over to the tree. Placing a finger under an ongoing stream of liquid as it landed on my skin. I held my other hand underneath so I wouldn't lose any sap and scurried back to Sesshomaru.

"Could you roll onto your back?" I asked.

With a moment of pause, he obliged my request. I pressed the two folds of skin together and applied the sap to generously. Holding it there for a moment to make sure it stuck. The substance became tacky after hitting the open air and I grabbed a broken leave to lay on top of the cut. The leaf would stick to the tar, keeping it in place.

"Where did you acquire such a skill", Sesshomaru asked me.

His eyes were looking up at me now. They were so bright and enticing. I had never noticed the crescent moon marking on his forehead before now. His thick fringe covered it up well. He was also so much taller than I was, that I never got a good look at his entire complexion. Magenta scar markings trailing down his cheeks looked painted on. When I wiped at them with the cloth they stayed put. His lips were well crafted. The bottom fuller than the top, but it looked cohesive on his harsh face. I feel like I would cut myself just by touching his jawline. It was sharp and angular, with a very masculine appeal. Right above it was two pointed ears on each side like an elf. His brother Inuyasha had furry dog ears but Sesshomaru did not.

"From books", I stammered out. My pulse was racing again. His golden iris's never migrated from my face. I couldn't open my mouth to explain further than that. I was more concerned that the drool building up would fall out.

"May I rest my head on your lap", he suddenly requested.

My body tensed up. I was frozen from head to toe. The hairs on my arms stood up straight and a shiver traveled uncomfortably down the skin of my back. I must have imagined him saying that. I averted my eyes from him shortly, but when they returned he was still gazing up at me. Waiting patiently for my response.

"S-sure", I choked out. With my palms, I grasped the back of his neck. Lifting it up and onto my crossed legs. It was heavy and larger than most skulls should be. Taking up the size of both of my hand put together.

"I never got your name,'' he said up to me. His voice sounded sweet when he spoke now.

"You didn't ask,'' I snorted. "And it's Kimora. But you can call me Kimmy. No one ever calls me by my full name unless I'm in trouble."

He didn't ask me anything further. Letting his head sink lower in between my crossed legs. I felt a warm exhale of breath cascade over my bare skin. His eyes shut and I felt his body relax. He had fallen asleep again. I rested my back against the mound of dirt behind me for a more comfortable sitting position. My own body still ached from the physical whirlwind it was put through. Falling into a well, running away from perverted men, being tossed around like a doll by a beast, and carrying an almost seven foot demon on my back for hours. I deserve an award for putting up with all of that.

His breathing became deeper as he traveled farther into his dreams. I pushed the soft bangs out of his face and admired the view for a while. His hair was the most gorgeous set of locks I had ever seen. Silky to the touch and perpetually untangled. There was also a lot of it. I don't think he had cut it a day in his life, I wouldn't either. Strands so healthy and strong you could pull a truck with it. Back home any hairdresser would have paid him to let them play in this patch of fur. The color was also so pristine. I laced a handful into my fingers and noticed both pure white and shimmering silver strands woven within it.

A gust of cool air brushed past my face. Howling wolves off in the distance signaled that morning had not yet stars were still out and shining brightly above the treetops. It must have only been one or two in the morning. That left me a few more hours of sleep. It wasn't until my hand stopped moving through his tresses that realized I was falling back to sleep before we moved on to another destination.

With my fingertips still strung through his hair, my lids fought to stay open. I wanted to keep awake to watch out for the sleeping man in my lap. My attempts were futile. As they closed, the warmth of rest enveloped me along with the soft body heat of the dog demon resting on my legs. I felt like I could have slept forever this way. I was actually comfortable, even with him.


	7. Chapter 7

I woke to a still warm imprint of Sesshomaru's head on my skin. Legs still numb from being crossed all night. The movement of him rising from my lap must have disturbed my slumber. Scanning the forest for his figure, I saw nothing but trees. In the distance I could hear the splashing sound of water coming from the pond. I rose to my feet with a groggy yawn and made my way to the source of the noise.

The sunlight hits my face like the greatest cup of coffee ever. It radiated energy into my soul. Energy that I so desperately craved. We had been enveloped in looming clouds and nightfall for so long that I had forgotten what the beaming sun looked like dangling in the sky. My mouth tasted like nature and morning breath. I wrinkled my nose at the sensation of my tongue grazing the inside of my jaw. Licking at my teeth to clean the surface as best as it could. I prayed that this world had toothbrushes and toothpaste, but I had a sneaking suspicion that it wouldn't.

Feeling my hair with my hands, I signed at the mess it had become. The braid that I had made was stringy and covered in debris. I would have to wash it again today before I could go anywhere in public. My oversized sweatshirt was also super dirty and smelled of wet grass. I desperately needed a long hot bath to wash away the built up filth.

"You have awoken I see,'' Sesshomaru said, startling me.

He was standing in the glistening pond completely nude. I felt the need to shield my eyes, but his lower half was submerged underwater. Leaving only his torso exposed in the light. He was splashing water over his chest and the area where his arm was once connected. It looked completely healed now. A thick layer of skin covered the open gash creating a stump of smooth flesh. It wasn't pretty, but it was no longer life threatening. That was all I cared about. I think it gave him some character. There was now a clear flaw in his perfect persona, and it made him more approachable. Maybe even more attractive.

A hard torso clad with bulging muscles stood in my direct line of sight. The whole picture was overwhelming to my senses. Water droplets sprinkled over his body like diamonds. His physique was so perfect, it didn't seem feasible for any normal person to look like that. I suppose he wasn't normal, though, so that made sense. I had only ever seen him in his robes. Except for after his battle with Inyasha. By then I was so tired and scared of him dying that I didn't think to take a peek at his naked body. However, in this moment, I had plenty of time.

He was larger than I expected. His clothing and sash were so billowy around his figure that they made him appear on the slim side, but he was not. Shoulders the width of my wingspan were pulsing with engorged muscles strewn across both sides. His chest was a proportional size to the rest of his body, not too big and not too small. My eyes locked onto his abdomen as it flexed from the movement of his remaining arm. Every section was well defined and protruding. My gaze then traveled further downward until I choked on my own desperation. The water was crystal clear so if I looked hard enough I could see the half that was beneath it, but my conscience wouldn't allow me too.

"Did you sleep well", he asked. The sudden question snapped me out of my intense examination enough to realize that he had been watching me gawk at his naked body. My cheeks went red hot as I jutted my eyes to the woods surrounding us. Pretending not to notice him.

"I slept alright. My muscles are still a bit sore, but I feel rested enough to keep going",I replied while keeping my eyes fixed on the ground.

"You rustle in your sleep,'' he said back, continuing to look in my direction. His head was tilted down, chin almost touching his chest. When his golden eyes traveled up to mine, I could feel the oxygen in my lungs disappear.

"Do I?", I questioned. I had never had anyone sleep so close to me before to notice my dormant habits. More embarrassment kept rising into my cheeks.

"Yes, you do. I awoke this morning to you mumbling to yourself. It was quite amusing", he said chuckling slightly.

My already hot face was now burning with shame. I wanted to pass out die right there. I said embarrassing stuff when I was awake. I didn't want to imagine what I blurted out with no filter.

"What did I say", I pried.

"Nothing in particular", he said. Planting a grin across his handsome face that either meant that he was lying, or that my sleeping babble was entertaining for him. Both options were equally as bad.

"I'm sorry. Did I wake you up?" I asked trying to change the subject.

Moving slightly, Sesshomaru turned his body to face me head on. Coming closer to the edge of the pond step by step. I was worried that he would get out and flash me, but he remained beneath the water. I was slightly disappointed by that.

"No, I was awoken long ago,'' he said.

"I apologize for snapping at you last night. Your efforts to help me were admirable and I should have been more appreciative", he apologized. Just last night he had said he wouldn't thank me and this morning it was the first thing out of his mouth. This guy was moodier than I was.

"Oh,'' I replied in shock. "You're welcome. It wasn't a big deal, really. I would hope someone would do the same for me if I needed it."

"Would you like to join me. The water is warm from the morning sun and feels amazing", his deep voice called to me.

He raised his hand out into the open space between us. My insides twisted into a knock as I looked from his grinning face, back to his outstretched hand. He was actually asking me to get in the water with him. Like, the both of us in there at the same time. With our clothes off.

I ran through my potential options of deflection. If I got in with my clothes on, I would have nothing to wear for the rest of the day. But if I took them off now to wash them, our bodies would be exposed right in front of each other. His eyes peered back at me intensely, yet still inviting. Without a word I nodded my head and stepped closer to the body of water. Slipping off my right sock, I dipped my toe in. This gesture was not really to check the degrees, but more of a way to stall for time before I had to undress in front of him.

"I can turn away if you would like,'' he said noticing my discomfort.

I nodded my head in response and he turned his back to me. I slipped my sweatshirt over my head, revealing my bra and underwear. I wasn't sure if I should take my undergarments off as well or leave them covering my private areas. I stared at his back for a few seconds. Admiring it's sculpture like grooves as I pulled at the straps of my bra. Every muscle on his body was visible, beckoning me to come touch them.

"I can get out if you'd prefer to be alone,'' he said breaking my focus.

"Don't get out! I'm coming! You were here first. It wouldn't be fair for me to force you to leave", I blurted out.

Slipping off the strings of elastic from my shoulders and twisting it around so that the back of it was in the front. I unlatched the hook and let the fabric fall the ground. Next I slipped out of my other sock. Trying to give myself some extra time before the last article of clothing had to come off. Finally, I placed my hands up the band of my underwear. I let them rest there for a minute to take in a deep breath. With quiet precision, I dropped them to my ankles and stepped out.

I landed into the water with a slight ripple. His back was still turned to me. I scooted to the edge and I attempted to cover up my vital spot by placing my knees near my chest and resting my arms across them. I was sitting in the shallow part of the water on top of a rock. Sesshomaru was deeper within the water, but not by much.

"Okay. I'm in now", I called out with a shaky voice.

He turned his head first to gaze down at me. His eyes hovering only around my face. We stayed that way while the silent tension hung in the air.

"How are you feeling?", I asked, cutting through the thick atmosphere.

"My shoulder is healed. That was my only objective", he responded. The deep timbre of his voice caught me by surprise. He took another large step a step in my direction. I choked down a gasp as his nude physique was only a feet away from my own.

"Will it, you know, grow back?", I asked stupidly.

"No, it will not. I may be a demon, but I am not indestructible. Is that not what you said ", he replied with a smirk. "If you travel further into the pond it will be more water is much warmer over this way."

"I'm sure it is", I shivered.

His hand was outstretched, beckoning for me to move closer to him. When I hesitated, he took the initiative to begin walking over to me instead. I held my breath as he approached. The water flowed around him enchantingly. With every step he took, his yellow eyes watched me. I thought to move out of the way, but he soon hovered over me aggressively. The height of his silhouette cast an unwavering dark shadow.

If I moved my leg a centimeter forward I would have touched his torso. His hip bones were resting right above my knee as he bent his face down to mine. I flinched backwards to avoid touching what lies between them. Again, he offers me his perfectly manicured hand. My pulse raced dangerously as I took it in mine.

"I will not hurt you. I promise", he said down at me. A frown was replacing his grin. He appeared to be getting flustered by my dismissal of his charming advances.

"It's not that I'm scared of you",' I said avoiding his eyes. I let my hand fall from his and into the water.

"Then what is it that bothers you?", Sesshomaru continued.

He leaned his face further down to mine. Musky scent wafted into my nostrils. Long strands of damp white hair gilded onto my legs as he approached me. Yellow eyes examined me with ferocity. Placing his hand on my knee, he gently slid it open allowing him to step in between my legs. He craned his neck into my throat. Setting his lips just above my earlobe. Warm breath hit my skin as he touched his lips to my jaw. I placed both hands on his chest to put some distance between us. That only made him push closer.

"What are you doing?", I asked.

"What would you like me to do", he questioned into my ear.

Before I could answer his hand was traveling up my leg. Talons softly scratching at my burning skin. He stopped at my hip and grabbed it, pulling my open lips flush with his stomach. My womanhood was pressed again his firm abdomen, making me feel like I would explode.

"I don't know what you mean", I stuttered up at him. I had no idea what to do in this situation. A hot sensation was growing within me that I'd never felt before.

"I can help you figured that out", he quietly said.

Sesshomaru removed his face from my neck and hovered it over my mouth. Yellow orbs staring at my lips. A vibration rang out inside of my body as he moved his lips over mine. So close that I could smell his breath with every exhale. The delicate area between my thighs began to throb furiously. With a fist full of my hair, he jerked my head back. Nuzzling his nose back onto my jaw. Taking a long whiff of my scent, he let a moan escape his throat.

He was smelling my skin like you would food just before you devoured it. Territorial and aggressiveness in a way I had never come in contact with. I wasn't scared of his gesture in the slightest. I desperately wanted him to do it again. His lips parted and he traced circles into my jawline. I was visibly shaking as he pressed his smooth lips on my neck.

Lifting my legs to wrap around his wait, our intimate areas firmly pressed against one another. The way he embraced me was enthralling. He could have bitten me right then, and I wouldn't have cared. I lifted my head back to allow him easier access to the sensitive spot. The demon graciously complied leaving small pecks onto my hot skin. I instinctively threw my arms around his shoulders. The warmth of our bodies clung to each other. His hand released from my hair and rested at the nape of my neck. Then traveling down to my waist.

I wasn't alone in my excitement. The stiff object pressing against my middle was a dead giveaway that he was feeling the same attraction that I was. My hands intertwined into his white hair as he brought his face back up to mine. Our eyes were locked so intensely that I couldn't look away.

"Why are you not frightened by me, Human. I could slice your throat right now, yet you willingly open yourself to me", he whispered into my mouth. "You should not so easily trust a man like me. I may not be as good as you think."

Just then, his ears perked up and he ripped away from me. I was forced back on the rocks roughly enough that I gasped. I watched him hastily climb out of the water looking into the trees at something. He perched behind the boulder near the pond, hiding himself from whomever was coming out way. The only glimpse of him I had left was the top of his head. Rustling of fabric indicated that he was slipping the clean robes that Jaken had brought for him onto his body.

"Lord Sesshomaru, I have returned from my quest!", Jaken said. Stumbling out of the brush from the forest and rushing towards us.

His mind numbing voice cut through the air like a knife. The cold blank stare in Sesshomaru's eyes had returned and the moment was clearly finished. I slumped into the water trying to pretend nothing had happened in the first place. That way I couldn't be mad that it was interrupted so abruptly.

"Did you talk to Totosia", the dog demon asked. Glaring down at the smaller demon with a disgruntled look on his face. I think he was equally as disappointed in his henchman's sudden appearance.

"No", Jaken stammered. "But I did leave him a note requesting for him to forge a new sword or you, Me Lord!"

"That will do for now", he said tying the sash of his robe at the waist.

Without warning Sesshomaru began walking away from us both without a word. Jaken shot me a perplexed glance and all I could do was shrug my shoulders in response. I didn't know what was going on either.

"If you wish to journey with us further, than put your clothes on quickly", he said to me while marching off. "Come now, Jaken. Let us give her the needed space she requires for a speedy re-dressing."

"Yes, Me lord", he said shriveling to his side.

I groaned as they disappeared into the woods. Leaving me to prune in the blue waves of the pond. I pulled finally dragged and walked over to my sweatshirt and underwear lying on the ground. I didn't even have time to wash them. I had intended too but I got a little distracted.

Looking to my right I noticed my black tights basking in the sunlight of the boulder. He had cleaned them for me and even patched up some of the tears strewn throughout the legs. Slipping my clothes over my body, I let out a guttural sigh from deep within my being. What started out as an interesting day was now going to continue an awkward mess. I should have never gotten into that damn water in the first place.

Once my shoes were tied, I straightened up and look out in front of me. I had to catch up with them quickly or else I'd be left behind. I rubbed my temples attempting to calm down but it didn't work.


	8. Chapter 8

"I can't believe they left me,'' I muttered to myself.

My mood had soured to the point of rotting upon realizing the guys had left me. My gracious tour guides decided as a unit to leave me behind. I winced looking down at my hands. They were cut up from removing branches from my path. I had no idea where I was going and no one to help me navigate my way around.

I hadn't eaten in a full day. Everytime my stomach growled I felt like I would pass out. The selfish dog demon and his henchman didn't eat human food and neglected to remember that I did. The small amount of energy that I had preserved was getting low. Walking became a tedious task and my legs were starting to go numb. I wasn't going to make it much farther at this rate. I could feel myself getting heavier and heavier with every step. I needed to eat and rest my body, but there didn't seem to be any place in sight that was safe enough to do so.

I dropped to my knees in exhaustion. The forest began to spin around me as my vision blurred. I was about to pass out in the middle of an unknown forest where no one knew of my location. The only people that would have a clue of where to find me, didn't care enough to come looking for me. If I wasn't so tired, I would have been very concerned. Just as the world was going dark around me I heard a voice off in the distance.

"Hey", the male voice called out. "It looks like there's a girl over there!"

"Where?", another voice asked.

"Why would a girl be out in the woods alone", some asked. That was a good question, kind stranger. I was currently pondering the same thing. I guess humans are the only people with common sense around here.

"Did she escape from the castle, I wonder", a man questioned.

The rushing of feet on crunching grass approached me. The elderly man knelt down beside me and wiped beads of sweat from my brow. His hands were old an callused, scratching at my face a little. I didn't mind his tough touch. Any amount of human contact was welcomed at this moment.

"Maybe so. We should bring her back to the village with us. She looks faint", the old man said.

A large set of hands grabbed me from underneath my shoulder blades and hoisted me up. All I could let out was a groan as the man hauled me onto his back. He must have been quite strong for an older guy. Probably in his late sixties or early seventies, but he could carry my limp body like a young man. We walked for roughly a half an hour before we reached their village. I doubt that I could have made it this far on my empty tank.

The elderly man laid me down in a small hut. He called his wife who scurried out to meet us. She gasped at the sight of me flopped on the floor of their home, and ran back into the other room. She returned with a cold rag and a bowl of stew. Placing the rag on my forehead, she lifted a spoonful of the liquid into my mouth. I could hardly open my lips to eat it. My strength was the lowest it had ever been. I finally cranked my jaws open to take a bite of the stew. It was the most delicious soup I had ever had in my life. Whether it was from severe hunger or it was really that good didn't matter. In the moment it was the best nutrition that I could have asked for.

My eyes lit up with joy as I slurped the liquid down my throat as quickly as physically possible. She looked at me with a bewildered, but happy face. Her eyes reminded me of Grandma's. Their eye smiles were almost identical.

"Thank you,'' I said to her.

Her husband was outside of the hut talking to the other men. I got up to go and thank him, when I eavesdropped into their ongoing conversation.

"What are we going to do?", one man asked the others.

"This is the third girl this week that has been taken to the castle. We have to figure out a way to stop them before they ring our village dry", I heard as I walked up quickly behind them.

"Oh! You frightened me!",' the old man said, startled by my appearance. "It's good your up and moving! Your energy seems to be returned. What business does a pretty girl like yourself have in the forest alone? Surely we weren't really out there alone."

"I was left behind by my friends",I answered with a sigh.

My heart was still hurt by the betrayal. This morning it seemed like the dog demon and I were actually getting along, if you could call it that. But without as much as a passing farewell he forgot about and moved on to something else. This is why my Dad always warned me about men. They were all evil.

"So, you did not escape from the castle", another bald-headed man chimed in.

"Nope, I'm just a straggler lost in the woods. Sorry", I replied.

"Do not be sorry. Our village is being ravished by an evil Lord sending his guards to come and retrieve our girls. Forcing them off to his castle. Be ye lucky that we found you and not them", he explained.

"Where is this castle?", I asked.

My curiosity was perking up. I wasn't much for gossip but this seemed like a real epidemic in this little village. Looking around I noticed young boys, old men, and older women. There were no girls in sight.

"It sits a few miles down from here. They say he has become overwhelmed with perversion and can not help himself but to take in as many women as he can. God only knows what he is doing to them up there", he sighed.

"Here they come!" I female voice screamed. A group of four iron clad men marched into the small village without warning. They wore ancient looking masks and armor from head to toe.

"You must hide now, girl, or they will take you as well,'' the old man cried pushing against the small of my back. He led me back into his hut and shoved me to his wife.

"Hide her before they know that she is here", he begged. His wife ran over to me and grabbed my hands. Dragging me into their bedroom by my fingertips. She sat me down into a dark corner and began hysterically crying.

"Are you alri- ", I tried to say before she placed her tiny fingers around my mouth.

"Shush!" she hissed at me.

We sat in uncomfortable silence as the stomping footsteps of the guards passed by us. I could hear the yelps of young woman as it seemed they were being taken away from their huts by force. A mother's wail rang out from the hut next to us and my eyes began to water for her. I could hear the agony in her voice as her child was torn from her home.

"They are leaving now,'' the old man said stepping through the door of the hut. "You are safe here."

"Thank God", the wife exclaimed, brushing stringy hair from my face. The older man looked at me with grief in his eyes. Watching his wife care for me seemed to upset him.

"They have already taken from us, so our home was spared,'' he said with a smile for my sake. His wife began to cry again and he dropped to his knees to comfort her.

"What do you mean they've taken from you before?" I asked.

"The guards took our daughter just last week. They came in and took her from my arms.I've brought letters to the door of the castle for her but she has never responded. They only turn me away at the gates.", he sobbed. "We now fear the worst. She has never left home before and does not know how to live on her own. They say that the girls are being pampered by the Lord in luxury, but a Father's intuition knows better. Something very vile is going on in that castle and I can feel it. She was about you age and just as beautiful."

I watched as he hugged his sobbing wife tightly, tears forming in his eyes as well. They acted like their child has already died, and I understood why. Such an old and feeble couple could do nothing to stop those burly guards. That must have been hard for them. I stood up quickly and they both looked up to me with confusion.

"Where are you going,'' the man questioned.

"I'm going to let them take me", I stated abruptly. If they couldn't save her, I would try for them. I didn't have anything else to do and I refused to sit in their home knowing that I could have tried to help them. This would be my way of repaying them for their gratitude.

"No, you cannot go! I will not stand by and watch another girl walk to her death bed from my home!", the woman yelled up to me.

"Why would you do this to yourself, child? That will surely be your demise," he exclaimed in shock.

"I'm going to bring back your daughter", I stated.

"What is her name,'' I questioned while bending down to tie my shoes tightly. I bolted to my feet. The couple looked between one another in disbelief. "I need to know something about her, if I'm going to find your daughter. A name should be fine."

"Hitomi Nagami", the mother stammered out, still perplexed.

"You can not go. I will not allow it,",her husband began.

Before he could scold me further I was out of the door. His wife reached out for me with a heaved cry and he attempted to chase after me. I yelled up ahead to one of the guards to get his attention.

"Hey! Over here! You forgot one", I yelled to him.

A wave of gasps echoed from the stunned villagers. Murmurs of confusion and intrigued pelted my back. The soldier grabbed me by the wrists. Tying them onto a rope connected to a large cart with other young woman. The ropes around my wrists were far too tight and started to burn rings around on my skin. He commanded us to walk as I sent one last glance to the couple who had helped me. They were both watching me march to my expected demise with horror plastered across their old faces. I knew that seeing another girl that they could not protect being whisked away was difficult. But, I had to help them and this was the only way I knew how.

We walked until the sun started to set. The castle was large and dated. It looked like an exact replica of an Emperor's temple in a historic film. We were roughly pushed through the gates and onto the property. The other captives looked terrified, obviously aware of the rumors surrounding this place. One girl couldn't walk from crying so hard and the guard detached her from the rest of us and carried her away screaming.

Eventually, the guards led us to a room with no lights or windows. Throwing us inside with brute force. All of us landed with a hard thud on the wood flooring. A young girl begged at the feet of the men to let us go. One man laughed and kicked her back over to , slamming the door behind themselves.

"What are we going to do?", a child screamed. She couldn't have been any older than thirteen. Her eyes were swollen and puffy with fear.

"I heard they are giving away money and gold to any girl willing to sleep with the Master of the castle!", another exclaimed.

"Don't be foolish! There is no way he has enough money for all of us. I heard he is planning to sell us off to other kings for profit. Like we are whores", came another.

"Leave it to me", I stated back to the young girl.

The rest of the group stared at me in awe as I stood to my feet. I wasn't sure where my sudden burst of confidence was coming from, but I couldn't question it now. I'd already volunteered myself for the leadership role.

"How are you going to save us, Miss?,'' asked another girl in the back.

"I'm not really sure yet...", I admitted. "But if I don't want all of us to be sold off or dead, then I'll have to figure it out."

Luckily for me, our hand bindings were taken off before we were thrown into the room. So, my limbs for free to move around. I stepped up to the door and tried to open it to no avail. It was locked from the outside. The door was tied shut by a thin rope.

I looked around the room for something to slip into the crack to break it. Just then my eyes landed on a sparkling object. The young girl who had spoken up earlier adorned a jeweled hair pin. I walked over to her and knelt down at her side.

"May I see that", I asked. She yanked the pin from her hair and help it tightly in her hand. Hair falling down into her small face.

"This was a gift from my sister, Miss. The King took her the first time they came to our village. I haven't seen her since. This is the only thing I have left of her", she said looking sadly up at me. "My sister may already be gone. However, if you promise to look for her I will give it to you. "

My eyes welled with tears as she placed the pin into my palm. I clamped my hand around hers and promised to search for her lost sister. I held the object close to my face for examination. The clip was pointed sharply at the end. Not sharp enough to really injure anyone, but enough to slice rop. I dug it into the crease of the door until I felt the rope binding us inside. It was tied around the handle and onto something off to the side.

Inching my fingers through the gap I sliced at the rope with the pin. My hand cramped as I reached the last few strings of it. With a snap it loosened and fell to the ground. I opened the door slowly and peered out. There were no guards on patrol, but that didn't mean they weren't nearby. I closed the door back quietly and turned to the girls.

"Okay", I started, "We have to make it to the gate directly across from us. I'm sure there is a guard around the corner. I can hear him pacing. I'm going to distract him. All of you make a run for the door when you hear him capture and take me away. I'll give you a signal and then bolt for it. Do you understand?"

"But they will kill you, Miss", the small girl butted in.

"I'm going to try and make sure that doesn't happen. If it does, I would rather only one of us die than all of us", I said back to her.

I was definitely worried about dying here too. Never had I ever been in a situation like this. My skill set included sleeping, eating and reading. That was it. How to save a group of young girls from an evil King was not something taught at any of my schools. But all of these girls didn't deserve to fall to the same fate as all of the others.

"I can't guarantee that my plan with work. It may fail miserably, but I want to be able to say that I tried. Follow my directions and don't hesitate to run when I tell you to. Do you understand?,'' I repeated.

Nervously they nodded in agreeance with me. My heart was in my throat as I opened the door and stepped out. The guard around the corner was talking to himself in gibberish. I made a dash for it right in front of him. He bellowed a remark at me but his words rolled off of me.

Suddenly, thick arms grabbed at me and pinned me to a wall. I squirmed under his rough grip, trying to get away.

"Where do you think you're going, Pretty Lady?", he taunted me. I spat at his masked face and he reeled back in disgust.

"How dare you do that me, Wench! I should kill you for such an action!", he screamed. "And how the hell did you get out? I thought I tied you girls up in there!"

"Now! Go now!" I signaled.

I heard the door crash open along with the tapping beats of small feet. They made it to the gate faster than I thought they would. Everyone seemed to be accounted for. An older girl grabbed at the ropes tying the doors of the castle together. With speedy precision she ripped them apart. Two others pulled at the doors until they pried open. Once the outside was exposed, the youngest girl looked back to me in reluctance.

"Tie the gates closed from the outside", I called to her.

She looked at me with tears in her eyes as she called back, "But then you will be locked in here with them, Miss. I don't want to leave you behind!"

"Don't worry about me! Get home to your parents. I don't have a home anymore, but you do. So, stop wasting time and GO!", I screamed over to her.

I may never see my own family again. I had no idea how to get back to the well. Or if it would even work the same way if I did find it. These girls had parents that yearned for their return less than a few miles away. They're goal was more plausible than mine.

With one last glance she trailed off behind the large doors. Her and the rest of the freed girls pushed them closed and bound the ropes from the outside. The sound of their footsteps began to fade away from me as they started down the path and back to the village.

"Look what you did", the guard spat in my face. "I'm going to get in so much trouble for this and it's all your fault. Those girls were for the Master to have and now they are all gone!"

He placed his meaty pads around my neck and tightened his grip. My lungs were being purged of all the oxygen left within them. My hands raised up to his, trying to loosen the hold he had. Two more men rushed over to us after hearing the commotion.

"What happened", one demanded.

"They all got away! It's her fault, I swear. She somehow broke the barrier I put on the door. Master will be so displeased with me...", the guard holding me whined.

"There is nothing we can do about that now", the other guard explained. "Take her to the Master's room and tell him what you have done."

The man finally release my neck and let me fall to the ground. I sucked in a long breath after nearly being strangled unconscious. All three of them lifted me up and dragged my limp body to another section of the castle. We stopped in front of a pair of sliding door. The head guard called for his master to come.

"Do you have more girls for me already? I haven't even finished all of the other batch", came a strange voice from behind the doors.

"I apologize, My Lord. But we only have one girl to give to you", the guard to my right answered.

The doors burst open with a loud crash. Standing in front of us was a heavy-set man. His face was taped up from hairline to neck with gauze. His eyes were oddly big and buggy.

"What do you mean you only brought me one girl,'' he quizzed his men.

"The rest of them escaped, Master,'' one guard chimed in.

"Yeah! With the help of this girl, Master. It wasn't us, we swear", said another.

The guard holding my hands together let them go and shoved me to the ground. I was now at the feet of the Lord of the castle. He loomed down to me, grabbing me by the arm and holding me in front of his face.

"She is beautiful, but what strange clothes she wears. They appear to be more like the garments a boy would were. Not a delicious looking creature like herself. That will not please me at all. We must get her changed immediately. Where are you from, troublemaker", The Lord of the castle asked a little close to my face.

The stench eroding from his big mouth was horrid. It reeked of old pond water and meat making my nose wrinkle up in disgust. When I refused to answer him, he seethed with anger.

"How dare you not respond to me,'' he said while throwing me to the ground.

As I plopped into the dirt, my necklace fell from the collar of my sweatshirt. It dangled at my chest and sparkled in the fading sunlight. The Lord's eyes lit up in delight upon seeing it.

"You have a Shikon jewel around your neck", he noticed, licking his disgusting tongue around the perimeter of his lips with a grin. "A girl like you does not need such a thing. If you stay with me, I will give you all the jewelry you heart could desire. That old thing does not suit you at all. Give it to,'' he demanded.

"I don't think so,'' I replied taking the hair pin hidden in my fist out and stabbing him in the leg with it. He let out a screech of pain and fell to the ground. I took this opportunity to run. I didn't look back but I knew the guards were close on my heels. I sharply turned the corner and ducked off into an unknown room, slamming the door closed behind me.

I needed to catch my breath desperately. I stuck myself into the corner, out of the view of the rooms outer window. I heard the guards come up to the door and peered inside. I stayed as quiet as possible, only releasing a few shallow exhales when completely necessary. When their steps were far enough away from where I was hiding, I jumped up and onto my feet again. My body froze when my ears picked up a noise coming from the opposite corner of the dark room.

"Who's there?", I asked with a shaky voice to no audible response.

"Please don't hurt me", the voice begged.

"I'm not here to hurt you. I only want to help. Are you from the village down the road", I asked. Feeling my way down the wall to find her.

"I am… How you I know you aren't working for the Lord", she questioned nervously.

"I wouldn't work for that weirdo with a hazmat suit on", I snorted. "You don't have to worry about them. I can help you get out of here if you'll trust me. I came with another group of girls, but they already headed back home. You can do the same if you come with me."

"T-they went back home? Are you sure?", she asked.

"I'm positive. I watched them close the gates behind them and leave", I reassured her.

Suddenly, she hurled herself out of the darkness and into my arms. She was trembling profusely with fear as she hung her arms around my shoulders. Her limbs were weak and boney. I could feel her elbow joints poking into my skin while she embraced me.

"Did the guards bring you here too,'' I asked her.

She released herself from me and nodded, "I was brought here two weeks ago. They placed us all inside of this room and picked girls out one by one to go to the Master's room. We were supposed to be showered with riches and luxuries. However, every night I can hear the screams of girls coming from his bedroom."

"Are there any others left,'' I asked.

"No. He has taken them all", she cried. "I am the only one left of my group. No one else has returned after being taken."

I grabbed her tiny shoulder and pulled her in for a hug. Her fragile body shook as she cried into my chest. To watch your neighbors and friends be dragged to their death every night must have scarred her. I needed to get her and I out of her quickly before the guards came back to look for us.

"I'm going to get us out of here. The other girls tied the front gate closed from the outside, so we won't be able to go that way. There might be another exit at the back of the castle. But, we won't find out until we get out of this room. Are you able to run?", I questioned, pulling her face back to look at mine.

"I'm so tired, Miss. I do not wish to be a burden, but I doubt my strength will allow me to get very far", she explained while wiping tears from her eyes.

"Then get on my back", I commanded. Bending down enough for her to get on top of me.

"Are you sure, Miss", she hesitated.

"Positive. But we don't have much time to waste. I'll be fine, I promise", I reassured her.

She timidly hopped up onto my back. Looping her thin arms around my neck. She was so starved that her body must have weighed less than eighty pounds. It felt more like I was holding a small child, than a girl around my same age. She wrapped her legs around my waist and held on as tightly as her muscles would allow.

"Whatever you do, don't let go of me unless I say so. I'm kind of clumsy, but I'll try my best not to fall. If we're going to get out of this place, we'll have to work together", I said trying to pep myself up more than her.

"Before we go, Miss. What can I call you?", she asked sweetly near my ear.

"My name is Kimmy", I said.

"Thank you for helping me, Miss Kimmy", she said tightening her legs around my waist. "My name is Hitomi."


	9. Chapter 9

"You're Hitomi", I asked in shock.

"Yes, I am. Why do you ask?", she questioned from my back.

"No way! I can't believe I actually found you!", I exclaimed. This must have been the universe's way of throwing me a bone. I hadn't had the time to look for the couple's daughter yet. But here she was, resting on my back without even realizing it.

"You were looking for me?", she asked with confusion.

"I met your parents helped me out of a pretty bad situation and as a favor, I came here to find you. They're worried sick about you being here, as they should be", I explained.

"You saw my parents", she asked with I could hear the tears clogging up her throat. "Are they, all right? Have they been searching for me?"

"They're fine,'' I answered with a smile. "Your dad told me that he's brought letters for you up here every day. They both love and miss you very much. That's why I have to get you home as soon as possible. The sun has set and it'll be hard to maneuver around this place once it goes completely dark. We've gotta go right now", I said sternly.

There was no time to chit-chat anymore. Finding her was step one in my plan, but the game wasn't over yet. I'd have to be very careful if we were going to make it out of this damn castle in one piece. I felt her release a sigh of relief into my shoulder and her body became less tense.

With that, I bounced her light body up higher onto my back and kicked the door down. I suppose I could have been more graceful and stealthy about it, but we were pressed for time. I ran with Hitomi suctioned to me. The girl bounced up and down furiously as I bolted for the back of the castle.

"I need you to be my eye, Hitmo", I huffed. " You've been here longer than me. Do you know if there's a back exit somewhere in here?"

"There's a gate at the back of the castle! We were brought in through that one,'' she yelled in my ear.

"This way!", she said pointing a petite finger to our left.

I darted left and sprinted down a long passageway. I could see the gate from where we were. It was much smaller than the one at the front and stood behind a small pond. Though my legs were getting tired, I kicked them into high gear towards the exit. Just before we were at the pond, Hitomi screamed and restricted her arms around my neck. The gesture jolted me backwards like reigns on a horse.

"Look over there!", she screamed. She was pointing at the pond. It was bubbling profusely. Taking on a strange green color from its regular blue. Fog rose from its surface, clouding our view.

"What am I supposed to be looking at, Hitomi? I can't see anything?", I panicked.

"Ah! It's a frog", she yelped.

Submerging from the depths of the water came a human sized amphibian. It wore the same robes as the Lord of the castle. He let out a belly laugh and I knew it had to be the same person. His body and voice were the same, but the bandages that once hid his face were gone. The bulbous head of a frog now sat where his human face should have been.

"You aren't going anywhere, Young Maiden. I have not obtained your jewel yet!", he croaked. "Both of you standing together like that is so tantalizing. How could you leave me like this, Maidans. I will be lonely without you here. Who will I give all of my riches too? I will not allow you to leave me!"

"Yes we are,'' I said back to the monster. We were so close to the end that I refused to give up now. He lunged at us with amphibian precision. I dodged his slimey hand and he fell to the ground. One the way down his long webbed fingers stuck to my leg.

"Get off me", I yelled kicking his head repeatedly.

"Do not leave me, Maidan! Please I beg of you", he pleaded as continued to kick him.

"If you won't let me go, then I'll have to drag you along with us", I groaned down at him.

His slick body glided along the cobblestone as I struggled to pull him towards the gate. The frog cursed up at me with every step, but I tuned him out. I felt tiny fingers tapping at my shoulder. Turning my head around, I saw Hitomi's startled face looking back at me.

"I can hear the guards coming, Miss Kimmy. What are we going to do?", Hitomi warned.

We both looked behind us saw the three guards from earlier darting right for us. They were running at full speed. Prepared with bows and arrows in their hands. Pointed and ready to shoot at any moment. They were launching attacks at us non stop. A few launched arrows closely flew by my face. With one last swift kick to the face, the Frog Lord flew backwards and off of my legs.

"Don't let them get away, Fools! They're all I have left to eat!", the frog screamed at his guards.

I pounded forwards and around the pond quickly. Once we had made it to the gate I stopped. A sharp pain was coming from my side, suddenly. But I ignored. There was a chain locking the two doors together. Stepping back with my pivoted foot digging into the ground, I launched off of it. I rammed the gates with all my might. They broke open with a clang and we stumbled onto the grass outside.

"Are you okay, Hitomi", I asked the frail girl lying next to me.

"I think I am okay,'' she winced said

"We've gotta get out of here. The guards are still close behind us", I said.

"Ah," she whimpered, holding her ankle in her hands.

She was not fine at all. Her bones were so fragile that the tumble caused her to sprain her ankle. She wouldn't be able to get away on her own like that. I ran to her side and scooped her up into my arms. The objective of getting her home to her parents was the only thing keeping my muscles pumping. My legs forced themselves to move, though they trembled with fatigue.

There was a light a quarter of a mile ahead of us. The closer I got to it, the more I could hear loud voices in the distance. It was the people of the village. They had come looking for us in a search party. Hitomi's parents were at the front of the pack. Their eyes were full of happy tears when they saw their child alive and in one piece. I choked a heaving cough and slowed my pace. I couldn't run any longer. The piercing pain I had felt in my side was getting stronger by the second. I let Hitomi down and she ran to her parents. They embraced in a hug that warmed my heart. If I couldn't hug my parents like that right now, I'm glad that she could in my place.

"Miss, you are injured", I heard her father say.

Just as he said that I fell to my knees. The hot sensation burning from my torso was menacing. I had never been in such pain before. I looked down to the area and saw an arrow preaching from my ripped sweatshirt. When I turned away from the guards I must not have noticed they'd shot at me. Adrenaline was pumping through my veins so much so that I didn't feel a thing until now.

It was lodged deeply into my rib cage. Blood was oozing out of the wound in massive amounts. I held my hand over it to ease the flow, but it didn't let up. Hitomi's father ran to me along with a few other men but they quickly stopped in their tracks.

They're faces were twisted up with terror at something behind me. The frog man must have been behind me with his guards. I didn't have the will to defend myself any longer. If they captured me again, I would go without a struggle. I did my best and at this point it was all I had left in me to do.

"Do not touch her,'' I heard a deep voice say from above me.

I looked back to see Sesshomaru. His white hair was blowing in the night air like a god as he hovered over me protectively. The look on his face seemed just as pained as I know mine was. He actually appeared to be concerned.

"The girl needs medical attention,", the old man yelled at him. "She's losing a lot of blood and if we don't help her soon she may die!"

I began to cry, a sad and quiet sob. My hands were wet with my own blood. The more I pushed against it, the more shot out. I had never had the feeling of being near death before. I broke my leg in elementary school and that was the worst circumstance that I had ever been in. Despite all of the trouble Sesshomaru had put me through, I never actually thought I would die. But, this was a real threat to my existence and I didn't know how to handle it.

"Is there someone in your village that can help her", Sesshomaru asked.

"We have a priestess back at the village, she can help her. I'm sure of it,'' the old man replied with haste.

I felt weightless all of a sudden. I was off the ground and dangling mid-air. I realized that Sesshomaru had picked me up into his arm like a baby. He made sure to avoid my afflicted areas, moving my body very cautiously. There was a strange sense of comfort building inside of me knowing that he was here now. I may have even missed him a little. The soft texture of his fur sash brushed against my face. I held onto it tightly while I cried out in pain.

"I will carry her from here. Show me the way to the priestess",' he said quickly.

I wavered in and out of consciousness in his embrace. Sesshomaru continued to whisper in my ear to focus on the light of the villagers torches. I tried my best to do so, but the overwhelming power of sleep was seducing me into its depths. I knew that if I gave in that I may never wake up again. With a weak and bloody hand I raised it up to him.

"Please don't leave me. I don't want to die by myself", I cried.

"I am not leaving you. Never again", he assured me.

We had finally made it back to the village. A large crowd of people surrounded us until they saw the demon holding me and backed off. I was placed down onto a mat and a woman's face appeared over mine. The sudden movement erupted another dormant layer of agony from within me. It felt like my rib cage was being ripped from my body.

"What are you going to do to her", a small girl asked.

I looked over to her and it was the young girl that lent me her hair pin. A woman and a man were right behind her with their hands lovingly grasping her shoulders. Those must have been her parents. I was glad to see her reunited with them finally. I could have only wished that her older sister was standing there with them. However, I knew from what Hitomi told me that she hadn't survived.

Wailing out again, I sat up straight. My tears were flooding my face uncontrollably. Naturally I wasn't a frequent crier. I can remember only a handful of times that I had balled like this before. When I got my first period, when the boy I liked in eighth grade called me a ugly and when Grandpa died. Other than that I was pretty in control of my emotions. However, this time I couldn't hold them back. No matter how much I willed them away, they remained. I didn't want to look weak in front of all of these people but the sensations eroding my body away was overpowering.

"I will have to take out the arrow. It is the only way,'' the priestess said.

I looked up to her with wide and terrified eyes. There was no way that I was letting her rip this thing from my side. If it hurts now, it would be a million times worse while she pulled it out. The arrow head would have to travel back through my torso and out the other side. It would be like getting shot all over again.

"No, please don't! It's hurts so badly. Please don't do this to me", I screamed at her.

"There's no other choice, Ma'am. If I don't pull it out now the bleeding won't stop and you'll die. This is the only way for me to save you. I'm sorry. You'll have to be strong. We are all here for you. Now, I'm going to count to three and pull it out, alright?", she said calmly.

As she looked down at me her eyes were kind and reassuring, but her mouth was thinned into a harsh line. I knew she was attempting to make me feel more comfortable but it wasn't working. The anxiety building up in my chest wasn't getting any better.

"One", she yelled out gripping the arrow.

I grabbed for her hands to try and pin them down. Sesshomaru and the elderly man shove my own to the floor, holding me in place.

"Two", she continued.

I flailed under their grasp. My legs were kicking in every direction as she leaned into me, reaching for the obstruction in my torso. My shirt had been lifted up and exposed my stomach. I could see my swollen skin throbbing, red with irritation. The priestess gave Sesshomar a look and he lifted my arms into the air. I screamed in frustration as she crawled over to me to get a better angle to retract it.

"Please don't", I begged her, with salty tears leaking into my mouth.

"Three!"

With a harsh tug she ripped the object from my side. I lurched forward and all the noise surrounding me stopped. There was only a ringing in my ears left over. I let out one last sob before I fell back onto the mat. Sesshomaru caught me before I could hit the ground hard. He laid my head down gently and hovered over me. Stroking the sweaty strands of hair out of my face. He opened his mouth and said something to me but I couldn't hear a word of it. I just watched his lips move up and down in silence. I felt a light squeeze of my hand. With one final glance, I turned my spinning head to whoever was touching me. It was the old woman who had helped me earlier. With a sweet closed eyed smile, she squeezed my hand once more. For a second I thought she was my grandma. Finally, I let myself finally succumb to unconsciousness. A veil of darkness cast its net over me and pulled me under and there was no guarantee that I would return from it.


	10. Chapter 10

I woke briefly during the night to a soothing sensation coming from my head. I reached my hand up to touch it and was met with strong clawed fingers. I knew it was Sesshomaru immediately. His presence was so powerful that I could sense it. There was an aura about him that could be detected from a mile away. I understood why people found him so intimidating to be around. The way his yellow eyes could pierce into your soul was spine tingling. However, he wasn't as scary as people made him out to be. The dog demon liked to give off a rock hard exterior but by the look in his eyes when he saw me hurt, I could tell that there was a heart somewhere hidden beneath his hard chest.

I was laying my head in his lap. Much like how I had done his after his battle with Inuyasha. His talons were playing in my hair. Scratching softly at my follicles. It felt like I was getting a head massage at a fancy spa. My brushes back home couldn't hold a candle to the way his claws felt kneading my scalp.

"Go back to sleep,'' he demanded.

I grabbed his hand in mine and placed it on my cheek. His palm was so warm and inviting. It never failed to impress me how much body heat he gave off. I let it rest there for a few moments. Waiting until he yanked it away.

"Thank you for staying with me", I said. "I don't know what I would have done without you here with me."

Putting on a brave face was something I'd always been accustomed to doing. Whether it was when Mom and Dad were fighting, or getting a job at fourteen to help take some of the financial load off of their shoulders. I was always good with being mature in every situation. Taking the initiative to do everything on my own. But being with Sesshomaru felt different. For the first time I felt like I wasn't in control of anything. He was moody and uncontrollable. Temper flaring at things that were out of my hands or that I couldn't fix for him. He was a lot to handle and could also be quite the asshole.

No matter how much I wanted to hate him, there was always something that made me want to come back to him. While at the castle, all I could think about was him. I wanted to survive to see him another day. I promised myself that if I lived I would walk the earth and back to find him. My heart yearned for him longed for him every second he was away. His cold demeanor tried to push me away, but my need for him always pushed back.

Sesshomaru was the kind of guy you didn't want to fall in love with. He was a bad guy by all meaning of the phrase. Aggressive, mean, patronizing and every other negative characteristic a person could have. There was no adequate reason that I wanted to be near him so desperately. Up until now, he had treated me like shit. But the small moments when he allowed himself to be vulnerable around me were enough to overshadow the bad ones.

I was still very groggy as I looked up at him. He stared off into the distance with a pondering expression. Letting his golden eyes fall to me, he took in the entirety of my face. He began stroking my cheek affectionately. Softly tracing small circles in my skin. His fingers traveled up my face again. Herding stray hairs back into their place.

"Why did you come back?", I asked. "You didn't have too. You and Jaken would have been better off without me. All I'll be able to do is slow you guys down. Especially now that I'm hurt. I won't force you to stay if you don't want to-",

Suddenly he bent his face down to mine and planted a kiss on my lips. It was passionate and tender. I felt like I was going to melt into him if it lasted any longer. I lifted my hands to place them at both sides of his beautiful face and leaned into it more. Surprisingly he didn't fight back. In return he opened his mouth while still pressed to mine. The sweet taste of his mouth made my heart run wild. This gesture was sweet, not like our last intimate encounter. Our closeness in the pond was a fiery and lust filled mess, that was over before it even began. This one was completely different, even romantic. His lips left mine reluctantly. As soon they parted, I longed for them to return.

This must have been a dream. Only in my imagination would this scenario actually come to fruition. Even though I was eighteen, this was my first time being kissed. I was shy growing up, and because we moved so often there was never time to find a boy I really liked. I refused to give my first to someone I would never see again or didn't care for. Though we hadn't known each other for very long, I wasn't ashamed at giving Sesshomaru my first experience. The aftershock was still hitting me. My lips tingle with a starling intensity that I had never experienced before. I wanted him to do it again.

"I will never leave your side again. I swear it", he whispered into my mouth. "I was selfish to let you wander off by yourself. Every moment you were away from me, it felt like I had left a piece of myself behind. I could feel that you were in trouble and I refused to listen to my instincts until it was too late."

"My pride would not allow me to come and be by your side because you are human. I have loathed my father for years for doing the same thing that I am doing now. He married Inuyaha's mother and I never forgave him for it. Such weak and useless creatures, I believed they all were. I still believe that they are lesser than I, however, you are different from them. I am drawn to you in a way that I have never been to anyone else. It feels as though there is a string binding us together that I cannot break free of. If you'd have died tonight, I would have never forgiven myself", he admitted with guilt.

A long pause followed. His words hung in the air as we sat in silence. No matter what we had been through previously or how he had treated me, I felt like he was being genuine. I looked into his yellow orbs and he looked back at mine. His gaze was intensely watching me. Waiting for my response. The crease at the sides of his mouth told that he was worried that he had said too much.

"Did I scare you", I asked with a chuckle.

Laughing was a terrible idea. I winced in pain and grabbed at my wound. It was bandaged up around my waist. He removed my hands from the sore area and placed them back to my sides.

"Yes, you did,'' he responded shortly. "When I saw you lying on the ground bleeding, I thought I was too late. I pondered whether I should have left you here with the villagers for good. You would be safer in their care than in mine. But I couldn't allow myself to move forward without you."

"Can I ask you a question,'' I interjected now looking off into the distance.

"Hmm,'' he replied, continuing to stroke my hair. The soft hum that released from his chest sent a shiver down my whole body. It was low and raspy. Kind of like how I sound when I first wake up, but way more attractive.

"Have you ever been in love? And, how do you know when it's happening?", I bluntly asked.

I had never been in love before, or at least not that I'd been aware of. I felt like when you really love someone the feeling is intense and overwhelming. Something inside of you goes off when it happens and you just know. When I looked at him I sometimes thought that I was having that feeling. My pulsed raced every time I was around him and when he smiled at me I would go anywhere with him.

"Love is an emotion that demons do not tend to have. Affection is not a common trait for beings that aren't mortal. Humans thrive on contact with one another, where demons do not. We can be completely alone and it will not bother us in the slightest", he explained.

"But your dad felt love didn't he?", I asked. "He married your brother's mom out of love. You always say how fearsome and strong he was. How could a guy like that fall for a woman and you can't?"

"Because love is a distraction. Father died because of his inadequacy to fight any longer. For fear of losing his loved ones, he allowed his foes to overpower him. I have chosen not to walk down the same path as he did. It would only lead to ultimate demise", he explained.

"Am I distracting you?", I asked.

He said nothing and only stared straight ahead. He was thinking hard about the answer. I could see the thoughts processing in his head. My heart fluttered just by the fact that he had to give thought to that question. That meant that he did care for me in some way. Even if he may not know how to comprehend it.

"You don't have to answer that", I said, lightening the heavy load on his shoulders. "But I do have another question."

He sighed and reluctantly said, "Go ahead."

"So, I get the demons don't feel strong human emotion. I understand that much. But what about... other things?", I asked with embarrassment. He raised an amused eyebrow at me.

"I don't know what you mean,'' he said, lying through his teeth. I knew he enjoyed some kind of physical emotion because I felt it perk up in between my legs.

"I'm serious! Do demons have sex with each other? And does it work the same way that would for a human? Or do you guys have magical genitals that only other demons can access? I'm asking for educational purposes only. So, don't get the wrong idea", I said half jokingly.

"As most living creatures do, demons have the same urges as humans in that regard. Some more intensely than others. There are demons that can't control their desires and will take advantage of everything in their path. There are others that can withhold pleasure from themselves for centuries. It depends on the specific demon", he answered thoroughly.

"Which one are you?"I asked.

He began to squirm beneath me in I looked up at him, he peered down at me with an anguished expression. As if he wanted to tell me something but couldn't get it out.

"No more question for tonight. It's time for you to sleep", he commanded.

For the first time since I'd met Sesshomaru, he sounded unsure of himself. He was actually avoiding my question. A small smile cracked at the edges of my mouth. His voice was stable, but slightly flustered. I won't lie and say that I wasn't highly amused by that.

"You know I'm going to ask you again until you can give me an answer, right?", I said.

"I would expect nothing less from you,'' he groaned. He leaned down once more to place another kiss on my forehead. It wasn't as intense as the first one, but beggars can't be choosers.

"One day I will be able to answer all of your annoying questions, but now is not the time. You need to heal quickly so we can move on ,'' he finished.

I opened my mouth to say something back to him, when he placed a hand over my eyes. Closing them by force. I hadn't realized how tired I was until my eyelids were shut. He stayed with me for the rest of the night while I slept. I could feel his body heat surrounding me. He looped his large fur sash around me like a blanket. Before I fell asleep I could have sworn I felt a warm sensation spread across my lips again. But it may have just been a dream.


	11. Chapter 11

My eyes to an empty room. I looked around the small hut but Sesshomaru was nowhere in sight. I wondered if I had dreamt up what happened last night. It felt like a dream, so it wouldn't be a stretch to say that it really was one. If so, then I preferred the imaginary Sesshomaru more than the real one. He was much nicer.

I tried to get up and onto my feet to look for him, but stumbled backwards. The sharp pain coming from my abdomen reminded me that I wasn't supposed to be moving yet. I hesitantly looked down at the wound. The bandages were caked with dark blood. As I started unwrapping the dirty gauze, the priestess walked in. She looked down at my busy hands and smiled sweetly.

"I was just coming to change your bandages, Miss," she said.

She replaced my fingers with her own and began removing the bandages. I was scared to look down at where the object had entered my body. I was getting queasy just thinking about how graphic and gross it must have been. I hate blood and gore with a passion. Choosing to never watch a horror film unless I was being forced to do so. This time period was not conducive for that phobia at all. Everything here involved some kind of bodily fluid being spilled and I hated it. I was starting to feel like I was a magnet for danger. It suctioned to me at every turn.

"Do not worry. Though the arrow went deep into your side, it did not rupture anything major. It only punctured the muscle tissue. You are very lucky, Miss. It was only a hair's width from rupturing you small intestine", she said motioning for me to look at the wound.

The opening had already begun to scab over. I had only been in this world for two days and I already had two huge new scars. If I ever made it home, these were going to be hard to explain to my family.

"I noticed that you have a rather fresh scar on your shoulder. Was that also from the interaction at the castle?", she asked.

"Um, no, it's not actually", I answered honestly. The way the villagers were looking at Sesshomaru was already riddled with fear. I didn't want to give anyone another reason to hate him. I knew if I told her the truth, words would spread around the tiny village like wildfire.

"Thank you for saving me", I blurted out, changing the subject. "I apologize for yelling at you the way I did. I was really freaking out and didn't know how to react. But how I spoke to you wasn't right. I should have been more gracious for your help."

"No thank you, Miss. For saving the girls from the hands of that evil Lord,'' she said. "That was very brave of you to risk your life for them the way that you did. These people are complete strangers, yet you continued to help them. Very admirable indeed."

"I wish that I could have done more,'' I replied sadly. "The rest of them were already gone besides Hitomi when I arrived. I wanted to bring them all back with me, but I couldn't. I was too late."

A guilty tug pulled at my heart thinking about the lost lives still haunting the castle. I never actually saw any dead bodies, but something inside of me just knew that they hadn't made it out alive. If the the condition Hitomi was in when I found her was any indication, than the odds didn't look good. Malnourished, feeble and mentally broken. I couldn't imagine what the girls who were taken to the Lord's room had gone through. My skin crawled at the thought of it.

"You did what you could. There is no proper way to repay you for what you did for our small village. Would you mind removing your blouse?", she asked.

I carefully pulled the sweatshirt over my head. The pain was still quite severe, but small tasks were becoming more manageable. Last night I was sure I'd die. So any sensation to me was better than none at all.

"You not letting me die is compensation enough. I promise", I said with a laugh. That chuckled forced out another wave of pain within me. Her hands were caressing my side as she pushed and pulled at a roll of cloth bandages.

"Rest, Miss. Now is the time to take care of yourself", she said. Setting me back onto the mat and rolling a blanket over me gently.

"Is Hitomi going to be alright", I questioned.

"It seems she sprained her ankle pretty badly. But with bed rest and minimal movement, she should be up and moving in no time. Her Mother and Father have been waiting on her hand and foot since you brought her home", she chuckled.

The priestess finished tightening the last bandage and stood to her feet. Wiping her messy hand on her apron. "You're all done. I'll be back to replace them every few hours. You can't move too much or the wound will reopen. So, make sure to stay as still as possible."

"Before you go", I paused, "Have you seen-"

"The dog demon?", she finished for me.

The tone in her voice carried differently now. The priestess sounded slightly frustrated with my question. I nodded up at her with an embarrassed expression, surprised that I was so predictable.

"He is in the woods nearby. The demon left before sunrise when the villagers started to stir. I saw him leave when I went to the field to pick herbs. Do not let his kind words make a fool of you. Don't think me rude, but may I give you some advice?", she asked sternly.

I shook my head yes and she glared at me with worried eyes.

"Do not believe that he is good on the inside. Demons can not be compassionate enough to love people like us,", she warned. "Believe me when I tell you this, Miss. I know from experience that these kinds of relationships will never last. I would hate to see another powerful and caring soul be brought down by love for a demon that will never return it."

With that warning she walked out without another word. I sat there in bewilderment at what she said. Her cautionary tale made my heart ache because I knew that she was probably correct. But that didn't stop my heart from wanting what I might never attain.

The next few days passed by quickly. I stayed in the village for as long as it took to heal. I hadn't recovered completely, but it was enough to walk and move on my own. Seshomaru would come into my room at night when the villagers were asleep. I would stur from my slumber to the sight of him standing in the corner watching over me or sitting at my side in silence. We didn't discuss the kiss. He never said anything to me beside _'go back to sleep'_ when I tried to stay up and talk to him. It was harsh but I was okay with that. The only thing I really wanted was for him to just be there with me. That was more than enough.

On the last day of my stay I said goodbye to everyone. The people of the small town had become like family to me, especially the old couple and Hitomi. They would come to see me everyday while I recovered. Bringing me food, fresh blankets and sitting to talk when I was bored. We all cried as we said our farewells. I would probably not be back to see them for a while, if ever. There was no amount of words to thank them for their hospitality. But observing them standing next to their daughter was everything that I could have asked for from this situation and I think they would agree.

Making my way into the forest, I searched for my two companions. Only a few feet inside I felt a squishy object under my foot.

"How dare you step on me, Insolent Girl!", Jaken screeched with cheeks squished my shoes. He must have been taking a nap in the dirt. I didn't notice him mixed in with all of the greenery.

"Oh, sorry,'' I laughed awkwardly, "My bad."

"You have the nerve to step on my head and still refuse to give genuine condolences", he yelled up at me.

He smacked me in the forehead super hard with his staff. My hand shot up to it, feeling the burning hot sensation on the surface of my skin. I hadn't seen him in days, and this was how he chose to greet me. Sadly I wasn't surprised.

"What the hell", I demanded down to him. "What is your problem? It was clearly an accident and I said I was sorry! What more do you want from me?!"

Thankfully for the little minion, Sesshomaru appeared from between the trees. He shot us both harsh glares, insinuating for us to stop bickering. We halted our yelling match like two dogs following the command of their owner. I stuck my tongue out to Jaken when the boss wasn't paying attention.

"That is enough quarreling for now. We must move forward with haste" the demon said.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"Do not question the authority of Lord Sesshomaru! If he wanted to give you details, then he would have dont it. Tend to your own business, Child", Jaken snapped at me.

He raised his walking stick back up to me like he was going to hit me again. I stared daggers into his beady eyes and he lowered it back down to his side. Which was a very wise decision on his behalf.

"But... where are we going, Me Lord?", he quietly asked his master.

"Why is it okay for you to ask and not me?! I just asked the same question and almost got hit for you get to ask the same one and it isn't a problem. What kind of double standard is that?!", I screamed.

Before we could go back and forth again, Sesshomaru physically placed himself in between us. By the look on his face, he was growing very tired of us and quickly. If I had to listen to myself and Jaken argue I'd probably be angry too. We were annoying to me already.

"If the two of you do not cease this childish interaction I will leave you both here. I am in need of something, and we must find it quickly. There is no time to bicker over semantics,'' he said.

He was back to his serious mode now. I wished that there was a button to press when he was being too rigid. Turning the nice Sesshomaru back on. Even if there was one he would never tell anybody near it. I honestly think he liked being a jerk.

The minion and I looked at each other with eyebrows raised. We didn't have time to ask more questions before the dog demon was wandering off without us. Jaken being the submissive little shit that he was, ran right up to his side. I on the other hand, was still slightly crippled and could go as fast. When I attempted to speed up to meet them I immediately lost my breath.

Sesshomaru stopped in front of me and bent down on one knee. Jaken let out a gasp as he glanced from his kneeling master, then to me. I stood silently behind him, not sure what I was supposed to do. I think he wanted me to get on his back, but with the way his mood swings worked, I wasn't sure if I was reading the signals correctly.

"I will not stay down here for much longer. If you need assistance walking then get on my back. If not, than fair your way behind us on your own", Sesshomaru said.

I hopped onto his back and wrapped my arms around his neck. Every now and then Jaken would look up at me with jealous disgust and that was honestly more satisfying than being this close to Sesshomaru. We walked for a while, making our way out of the woods and closer to the mountains. They were beautiful this close up. Like a painting in real life.

My head was rested on the white haired man's shoulder when his ears flipped back and hit me in the nose. I flinched at the gesture. Looking up ahead of us there was a mass of movement approaching. It was a demon, and an ugly one. With a large muscled figure, green eyes and blue skin. It lumbard heavily in our direction. Because the thing was so large it was also very slow. Leaving us plenty of time to run away if need be.

"Look, Me Lord. Up ahead", Jaken said with very noticeable nerves.

"This may be exactly what I have been looking for", Sesshomaru said as he slipped me off of his back. "Stand behind that boulder and stay out of the way."

He motioned with his head in the direction of a large rock right off of the dirt path. The demon was less than a few yards away from us now. I hobbled out of its line of sight and hid myself behind the fixture.

"I will stand by your side no matter what, Lord Sesshomaru. As your faithful servant I will never cower in fear like that", Jaken gloated. He was such a kiss ass. It was embarrassing to watch his desperation in action.

"You too, Jaken,'' his master lazily said back.

The green creature let out an exasperated gasp. I reached over and grabbed him by his tiny arm and dragged him over to the boulder with me. Once we were behind it, I could feel him begin to shake with fear. So much for always being a loyal servant.

Sesshomaru stood still and waited for the blue demon to approach. His cool expression never wavered. The demon clambered to a stop, standing in front of him. Though Sesshomaru was very tall, this demon was towering over him. Still, our leader remained calm.

"Puny, dog", the demon laughed in a gravely voice. "You dare to stand in my way? You must have a death wish."

"You have something that I wish to obtain", the white haired man replied.

"I'm sure that I do. Look at yourself, dog man, and then look at me. You aren't half the demon I am", he said.

The smaller demon did not find this kind of pissing contest entertaining. While the blue creature chortled in loudly, Sesshomaru stared coldly up at him. He didn't have anything to be intimidated by. Anyone could tell that he was the stronger of the two demons.

"I have no time to converse over frivolous contests of comparison. I'm here for one purpose only. I need your arm", he explained.

With claws glowing, he whipped his hand back over his shoulder. The illuminated thread that I had seen him attack with before had returned. The string lashed out at the blue skinned creature's face and it stammered back in disbelief. Before he could attack in response, Sesshomaru lifted his hand once more and crashed a thread down onto its arm.

The monster let out a cry. Wailing until his head was sliced off at the neck. It's body flopped to the ground hard and the clear winner walked up to the remains. He reached down and lifted up the veiny arm of the demon. Undoing his sash, he let the robe fall to his waist revealing his severed shoulder. He lifted the blue arm to where his own should have been and his hand glowed green. The false limb started melting to his body. It wasn't until then that I realized he was trying to give himself a new arm.

Sesshomaru's nose twitched in pain while he burned the appendage into his pale skin. When the illumination around his hand died down he lifted the new hand into the air and tested if it worked. Stretching out the fingers and flexing its palm. The smirk growing on his lips must have meant he was pleased with it.

"How did you do that", I asked.

"I took to demons arm as my own. If I am going to get revenge on Inuyasha I will need all of my strength. Missing a limb is a clear sign of weakness", he said.

Here we go again with the sibling rivalry schtick. I get it, his younger brother cut his arm off. That sucks for sure. But Sesshomaru also tried to murder and steal the sword left for him. In my eyes they were about even on who was the 'who's the worst brother' scale. Of course, I didn't say that out loud though.

Smoke rose from the fingers of the blue arm as Sesshomaru swung at the leftover body lying on the ground. It's large frame evaporated into dust in seconds upon contact.

"This will do,'' he said holding it into the sunset like a trophy.

It was starting to get late and the light was dimming around us. I walked from behind the rock to join him where he stood. Suddenly, he reached his normal hand out for me to stop moving. He shot me a harsh glare and I retreated back to my hiding spot. Off in the distance we could hear loud laughing of men and horse hooves clicking onto the cobbled path.

"Stay quiet and put your head down,'' he commanded at me and Jaken.

We complied, but kept our eyes tethering on the edge of the boulder so we could see the action. A group of warriors on horseback road up to us. They were wearing war gear and bellowing insults in our direction.

"He looks kind of like a demon", one of the men called out nervously.

"That's no demon, you fool! Look at his pretty face! Demon don't look like that. He's only a human", the leader of the pack cackled. Boy, was he wrong with that prediction.

"A human with nice armor and weapons by the looks of him'', said the man to his side.

"Let's kill him and strip his weapons", yelled the leader.

He motioned for them to charge forward. Their horses raged directly into Sesshomaru's path but didn't budge. The gang of thieves was only feet from where he stood when he lifted his artificial arm into the air again.

Sesshomaru turned his head to them with crimson eyes. Gracefully, he leapt into the air and slashed the throat of the leader with one blow. He spun back around and lashed out a waves of clouded heat and incinerated the rest of the group. When landing back to his feet at the point of our hiding place, he looked down at the singed arm. His face was stained with disappointment.

"Once again you've made quick work of them, Master", Jaken cood. "Very impressive! Slaying that blue demon earlier and plundering his arm was a splendid idea."

"Open your eyes, Fool", Sesshomaru barked. "After one small battle this arm has already been rendered useless."

The blue arm fell off of his body and onto the ground below with a thud. Jaken jumped back with a gasp as the twice dismembered appendage landed right in front of him. Though the arm was seemingly dead, it reached out and grabbed Jaken by the waist. He wailed in terror while his master turned his back to him.

"Go find me a more suitable demon and bring me back his arm. And know that, if you don't, I will have to kill you upon your return", he said shooting his henchman a chilling look.

Jaken fought against the veiny blue arm until it freed him. In frustration he kicked it aside and it began to disintegrate into the ash. We all watched as it transitioned from skin, to exposed muscle, bone and then dust.

"Even if I am provided with another arm, it will also be useless after a short period,'' Sesshomaru stated to himself with disdain. "Sending you to find another replace may be a useless endeavor. It will only waste time over nothing. How frustrating."

"What a vexing problem, isn't it?", called a low voice.

I jumped at the sound of an unfamiliar voice. It coming from very close proximity to us. Jaken hurled himself into my arms with a squeak as we turned to the direction of the voice. A man wearing a monkey faced mask had appeared right next to us. Not even Sesshomaru's animal senses could detect him at such a close range. He had snuck up on us so easily. If the man wanted to kill us, he could have done so without a struggle.

Sesshomaru turned his eyes to me. His hand appeared behind his back and I understood that he was telling me to move behind him. With the green demon in my arms, I scurried over to him. Avoiding looking at the masked man.

"I apologize for my sudden and rude appearance", the masked faced figure said. "Allow me to introduce myself. I am Naraku."


	12. Chapter 12

"If I am not mistaken, you are the elder brother of Inuyasha. Lord Sesshomaru, correct?", Naraku said inquisitively.

Jaken climbed his way onto my shoulders to look over at the man speaking to his master. Putting both feet on either side of my neck, he intertwined his nails into my hair for balance. I started to protest until he freed one of his tiny palms to slap it over my mouth to keep me quiet.

"I am. Should I know you?",' Sesshomaru responded with intrigue.

"I am someone who, like yourself, despises Inuyasha", the monkey masked figure growled.

The way the words vibrated out of him made me tremble. There was an aura about him that felt completely vile. I couldn't put my finger on it, but I knew that he wasn't a trustworthy individual to be around.

"Forgive me,'' he continued, "but I overheard your conversation about needing a new arm. I may be able to offer you some assistance."

Jaken gasped and reeled my hair follicles practically out of my scalp. He began to jump up and down on my shoulders. I was still hidden behind Sesshomaru's back so I couldn't see what was going on, but by his reaction I knew that it couldn't be good.

"What's happening", I whispered up to Jaken.

"Hush, Human! I'm trying to listen for myself", he hissed into my ear. I rolled my eyes at him and continued to listen carefully since I wouldn't be able to watch with my own eyes.

"Might I suggest you employ this arm." I heard the stranger say.

The creature perched on me began to bounce with anxiousness. Revving himself up to interject. As the words were leaving his mouth Jaken suddenly jumps off of me. He runs to stand in front of his Master and began scolding the masked figure.

"Have you lost your senses? Clearly that is the arm of a human and will do Me Lord no good!", he shrilled.

I peaked around the dog demon to look at the exchange going on. Naraku was holding up a decapitated human arm in his hands. He had it outstretched into our direction as if it were a peace offering. Something within me was shaken by the sight of him. The weight of my chest became heavy and my heart rate shot up. Though his face was disguised in a costume, I knew that he was looking at me. I could feel his eyes boring into mine. Just then an illumination warmed my chest. I looked down to see that the jewel around my neck was glowing from underneath my shirt. I quickly closed around it with my palms to dim the purple light.

"You are correct. This arm clearly belonged to a human, but embedded in it is a shard of the Shikon Jewel." Naraku stated. He turned his head in my direction and said, "Much like the one you harbor around your neck."

I froze in my place. Racking my brain for a way to respond. I was far too intimidated by his presence for anything to come out. So I just stared at him completely immobile.

"May I see it", he asked.

I clenched my fists around Sesshomaru's sash for a boost of courage. He reached back and placed his arm around me. At times, I wondered if he was only watching over me to protect my jewel. Since the first day we met it was the most important thing about me that he craved. However, the way he laid his hand onto my hip wasn't calculated in that way. It was predatory, like a mother bear protecting her cup.

"The jewel that the girl possesses is none of your concern. If you have nothing more to offer me than our conversation here is done", he snarled.

"My apologise", Naraku seethed through his teeth.

The crack in his helpful facade was quick. If you weren't listening hard you would easily miss it. I wasn't sure if the boys had noticed the tone change, but I sure did. The vibration of his apology was brooding, and aggressive. Sesshomaru's dismissal of him was not at all what he wanted to hear. Then, his voice returned to it's charming state once more as he resumed his barter with the dog demon.

"The Tetsaiga is known to be used for the benefit of man. Is it not?", Naraku changed the subject.

"I'm listening", Sesshomaru said with hesitant intrigue.

"So, a demon such as yourself cannot wield the sword properly. Should you choose to employ this arm, the jewel shard will allow you to take control of the Tetsaiga and destroy Inuyasha for good", Naraku said.

The smirk on his face was audible. A feeling of reluctance came over me when I realized that he was not asking for anything in return. Such kindness from him seemed unlikely. There was an ulterior motive to this proposition. I worried what consequences would come from this arrangement if Sesshomaru decided to accept his offer.

"Tell me this, Naraku. You seem to have a vendetta against my younger brother. Are your intentions with giving me this arm to use me as a pawn in your scheme to exact revenge on him?", Sesshomaru asked.

I'm glad I wasn't the only one smelling the bullshit radiating off of this guy. Now, all he would have to do is refuse the arm and we can get away from this creep.

"Yes", Naraku answered honestly.

"How dare you exploit my master in that way! We will not be taking that wretched arm of yours and-"Jaken was cut off quickly.

"Hmm, sounds interesting", Sesshomaru butted in.

His henchman looked back at him puzzled. I was also confused. If we had all simultaneously noticed his deceptive tactics, then why would he continue to work with him? It didn't make any sense. His blind rage to defeat his younger brother couldn't have been strong enough to cloud his judgment so carelessly.

"I shall except the arm from you,'' he finished.

We gawked at his decision. Sesshomaru took the arm from his grasp and held it into the air. The appendage looked to be in great condition, as though it has just been cut off. No decay in sight. There was even a lively color to it. Which was natural if it was attacked to a healthy and living human body, but the extent that it was still preserved was completely unnatural. There wasn't even a scratch on it. When the body begins to die one of the first things that happens is the skin becomes rigid and hard. Casting a grey hue from blood loss throughout the surface layer. This arm had no such characteristics. Meaning it was either not a real arm or was being preserved by something very powerful.

"Oh, another thing", the conman paused. Handing Sesshomaru a small porous sphere.

"This is a hive of the Saimyosho. The insects of hell. With Inuyasha will be a young monk named Miroku. He may be even more difficult of an opponent that Inuyasha himself. In his right palm is a vortex called the wind tunnel. It will suck anything in its path within it. This hive will aid you greatly by clogging the Monks hand. The insects inside with release poison into his wind tunnel and render him harmless. Without his ability he is only a lowly human magician. I can guarantee its success", he explained.

I could hear the buzzing of some kind of insects coming from within it. The ball in his hand was relatively small but the echoe of the bugs within it sounded as though they were swarming in the hundreds.

"Grab the hive, Jaken", Sesshomaru commanded.

His sidekick hastily went over to the masked man to take his suspicious gift. As he held his hand up to retrieve it, Naraku lifted it out of his reach. The little demon jumped up, flailing his arms in every direction to try and grasp the hive. Finally slumping back onto the ground he released an aggravated huff of air.

"I think this would be better suited in the hands of the girl. She appears to be more responsible", Naraku said.

"No thank you. I don't like bugs", I choked out, "So, I think I'll pass. Jaken can take care of it."

"I worry that his feeble hands with drop such a valuable object and render it useless. I would rather you keep it safe", Naraku said charmingly.

I saw right through his deceptive tone. While his voice sounded sweet, there was an underlying stench of manipulation. I looked from the hive and back to his hand a few times before reaching out to grab it. The pressure of him waiting on me to comply was daunting. It felt like he was forcing me to take it, pulling me closer to giving in with every second he stared at me. My fingers were shaking as they inched closer to it. Suddenly, Sesshomaru grabbed my hand and placed it at my side. He handed to arm temporarily to Jaken and took the ball into his own hand.

"I would like to carry it for myself. I don't trust either of them with such a device", he said. Raising the hive to his face to examine it. "I should know what to call the person that I make a pact with. What did you say your name was?"

"You can call me Naraku", he said with an eerie smile.

Being closer to him now, I could see his mouth peeking out from underneath his mask. His lips were twisted into a grin that I would only see in my nightmares. He looked very content with the deal he had just sealed with the dog demon.

"Very well Naraku", the white haired demon replied. "You have yourself a deal."

"Good. I hope to be seeing you again soon, Lord Sesshomaru", Naraku said. With those words of confirmation the cloaked man disappeared into brush without a word.

"What was that all about?" Jaken broke the silence.

I stepped out of my hiding place and glared up to Sesshomaru with confusion plastered across my face. This whole interaction left me with a bad taste in my mouth. He looked down at me with a puzzled expression.

"I don't trust him," I blurted out, arms crossed over my chest. "He gives me a bad feeling. Someone like that doesn't just go around doing favors for free out of the kindness of his heart. When I looked at him my jewel started glowing. I don't really know what that means yet, but I have a feeling it's bad news! There is a motive buried underneath those gifts and I'm sure of it. You shouldn't have accepted his offer."

"I also do not believe what he says is true,'' Sesshomaru admitted.

Jaken and I glared up at him dumbfoundedly. Nothing about this situation made any sense anymore. Why in the hell would he agree to partner up with him when he didn't trust him? For a smart and sophisticated guy he sure could make some stupid choices.

"Don't look at me in that way. I know what I am doing", he defended himself. "With this arm I will be able to wield the Tetsaiga, even if only for a moment. I am not able to wield the sword because it's purpose is to protect mortals. The girl with Inuyasha was able to hold it because she was human. This human arm will give me the chance to have the sword for myself."

"That ridiculous! You know it won't last forever! Look what happened to the last arm. What are you going to do with the sword once the arms stops working?", I questioned.

"Even if I can't obtain it completely, I would rather no one have it then to allow Inuyasha to possess it. Because of the Sacred Jewel shard held within it I should be able to kill my little brother with ease by means of his own sword", he grinned mischievously.

"But, Sier, what if the arm doesn't work?", Jaken panicked.

Sesshomaru switched the arm for the hive with his minion. Lifting up the sleeve of his robe he placed the human arm onto his severed shoulder. Like with the demon arm, his hand glowed green as the two different types of flesh melted together. The arm was a perfect fit. A little darker skin tone than it's new host, but the perfect length and size. In my opinion it was too perfect. As if Naraku had found an arm ahead of time to match Sesshomaru's. It's lack of talons was the only real difference between the real and fake one. Personally, I preferred his regular hand. It was a great scratching tool. He flexed it again, doing small exercises to test it abilities.

"I can feel the life of this arm dwindling as we speak. We must find Inuyasha quickly", Sesshomaru exclaimed.

His eyes had a flash of concern. Appearing to be nervous about the validity of this plan, just as I was. There was no telling how long it would last. Naraku may have duped us all with this proposition, but it was too late now to give it back.

"Come now, Kimmy. We have no time to waste. You too Jaken", he commanded with haste.

The dog demon walked over to be and bent down for me to get on his back. With both hands he circled my legs around his waist and settled me onto his hip bones. He roughly picked Jaken up by the color of his robe. It had just dawned on me that he had never called me by my name before. It sounded nice coming out of his mouth. Especially because he called mine first before he did Jaken's. I didn't even have to look down at the henchman to know that he was staring bullets in my direction.

Being in his arms strong arms so close to his handsome face should have made my inhibitions fade. However, there was a gnawing feeling in my stomach that told me something was going to go horribly wrong. If and when said terrible thing happens, it would be Naraku's doing. This whole scenario came off to me like we were cogs in his machine. Doing his bidding for him without even knowing it.

We were whisked into the air as our leader soared it to setting sky. Along the ride I prayed that we would all make it out safely, including Inuyasha. He was about to be ambushed by two men who despised him without warning. I felt bad that I was apart of his impending attack. He had been nicer to me in the short time I'd know him than his brother was. But, there was nothing I could do to stop this.


	13. Chapter 13

"Can we stop jumping for a bit? I'm getting a little squeezy", I asked holding onto Sesshomaru's collar for dear life.

He was moving so quickly to get wherever we were going, that I was getting whiplash. Jumping high into the sky with inhuman speed and precision. Then plummeting down to the ground just to jump back up again. That all sounds fine and dandy until your head starts spinning and you throw up all over the attractive dog demon that's carrying you. I think he forgets that there's a human in the group sometimes.

"I agree, Me Lord. I don't feel so well either", Jaken said still being dragged along by the throat of his robes. The legs and sleeves of his clothes were furiously flapping in the wind as he hung in the air like a dead carcass.

"There is no need. We have arrived", Sesshomaru said.

Up ahead of us was the same huge black beast as before. The one Sesshomaru basically fed me to the first day we met. It's glowing red eyes turned to meet us. Once it noticed our presence, the beast began to stomped into our direction. With one last jump into the air Sesshomaru landed onto the monster tried to set me down.

"Nope, nope, nope!", I said frantically. "You are not handing me over to this thing again. There's no way in hell I'm about to fall for this scheme a second time. If you need another decoy find somebody else because I'm not doing it. I volunteer Jaken to do it if we're pressed for time."

I wasn't about to allow myself to be manhandled by another person in this weird world. I was already feeling sick from the ride over here and one more blunt forced movement was going to send me hurling everywhere. Literally and figuratively. I dug my fingernails deep into his collar and refused to ease up. If I was going to be thrown around again, so was he. We were in this together now.

He let out a chuckle as he tried to pry my body off of his. I didn't let up. I was fully aware that he could have ripped me away in two seconds with the strength in his pinky finger, but I think my struggle was amusing to him in some sick way.

"I'm not letting go", I said sternly.

"Lucky for you, I will not be using you this time. I am no longer going to partake in this game of cat and mouse with Inuyahsa. I am here for the Tetsaiga and nothing more. When I retrieve it, there will be no more business between us.", he said pulling my fingers off of him one by one.

"Yeah right,'' I snorted. "I think you two thrive on fighting with each other. You guys take sibling rivalry way too far. If the both of you could learn how to share, this wouldn't even be an issue."

"I am not obligated to share anything with that half breed mut", he scowled. "The sword he possesses rightfully belongs to me. Father couldn't have known that Inuyasha would be such a disgrace and granted him to sword out of pity. He doesn't deserve it and until it the Tetsaiga is firmly in my grasp I will not rest."

Sesshomaru was being so dramatic. There was a perfectly good sword on his belt already. It's not like their father picked favorites and only gave one of them a powerful sword. They both had one a piece for God's sake. At this point, I was just ready for them to finally fight over it for good so one of them could win and stop complaining about the damn thing.

I huffed in reluctance as he lifted off my last remaining finger attaching me to his coat. I set myself onto my feet, or tried to. The skin of the monster was rough and bumpy. I attempted to walk closer to the neck of it where I could sit comfortably, but soon began to wobble sideways. Letting out a scream of panic, my foot slipped on the lumpy. I tried to save my balance but only made myself fall faster.

I closed my eyes, preparing for death, when a soft hand grabbed mine. Sesshomaru caught me with his new human arm and was looking down at me with a smirk. Even when he was being an asshole he was still so damn attractive. That look on his face could kill me faster than the fall would have.

"Can you not be on your own for a moment without needing my aid?", he asked sarcastically.

"Just pull me up, sit me somewhere safe and I'll get out of your hair,'' I yelled up to him.

With another deep and annoyingly attractive laugh, he lifted me up straight. Effortlessly the demon slung me over his shoulder and walked me to the neck of the beast. With gentle hands, and a snarky face, he sat me near the nape of it's thick neck underneath long stringy strands of coarse hair. It smelled so gross when it brushed over my face. Like wet farm animals, but it was better than plummeting to my death.

"Jaken, move us forward", Sesshomaru commanded.

"Yes, Master!", Jaken enthusiastically responded back.

Quickly the little demon zig-zagged up to the peak of the monster. Resting in between it's jagged horns. Holding his staff into the air he commanded the beast to move ahead and slammed it down into its forehead. The monster let out a loud cry as we began moving.

"So, while the two of you are fighting Inuyasha what am I supposed to be doing exactly?", I asked.

The last time they battled I was only a spectator. They were both so strong that my weakling human body wouldn't be able to compete. All I could do was stand back and watch as they rip one another to shreds.

"Just don't die", he responded coldly. That was exactly the response that I had expected.

"That's great advice, Sesshomaru. Thank you. I really appreciate it how concerned you are for my safety", I groaned.

As we quickly approached another village I could see the light of villager's homes in the near distance. The mountains were hiding most of it, but because we were so high in the air I could see it from above. The villagers all started piling out of their homes. Probably trying to figure out where the loud noise of the beast's foot steps were coming from.

"Stop ahead, Jaken", Sesshomaru commanded.

The henchman abruptly halted the beast with a lashing to the face. It lurched forward one last time gripping onto the mountain side for stability. It's inhuman strength caused the rocks to collapse and fall onto some of the villagers homes. I could hear their screams echoing from down below.

Mixed within the group of frantic people was Inuyasha and his companions. There were two new people beside himself and Kagome. A small fox looking kid and what I'm assuming to be the monk that Naraku had warned us about. Sesshomaru jumped down and onto the ground with his poisonous claws flared at his brother. I guess we were skipping the formal greetings today.

The elder brother slashed a neon crescent shaped attack in Inuyasha's direction. He barely jumped out of the way in time to dodge it. The encounter got so close that the green noxious gas made him choked up.

"As usual you are slow to take action, Little Brother", the elder son said, his hand still pooling smoke.

"Sesshomaru, to what honor to we owe this visit", the young of the two choked back sarcastically.

"Spare me the feigned innocence", Sesshomaru demanded. "I am here for the Tetsaiga of course. If you give it to me without hassle I will let you live on another day."

"You still haven't given up on it yet, huh? Poor Sesshomaru is upset that he didn't get the sword he wanted from his daddy and now he's gonna pout about it. Get over yourself would you! The Tetsaiga belongs to me and that's that", Inuyasha mocked.

"If that is how you wish to act, then so be it. Draw your sword, Inuyasha", Sesshomaru commanded.

"Not a chance and this time I'll have to chop off the other for you getting on my nerves!", he yelled.

From above I could see Inuyasha unsheathe his weapon and shift into a fighting stance. He was no push over and wasn't going to let his brother take his sword that easily. The half demon swung blindly at his opponent. Trying to slice right for Sesshomaru's jugular. However, all of his attacks missed the mark. The Tetsaiga fell to his side after every attempted blow. It was clear he didn't have a handle on his sword yet. In his hands the blade looked far too heavy and his breathing was becoming raggag from fatigue. Finally, Sesshomaru grabbed his by the wrist and discontinued his efforts.

"Such pitiful swordsmanship", he scolded. "It appears that you're having trouble wielding your sword. I'm not surprised. It shouldn't have been given to you in the first place. Father's lack of judgment for you abilities as a mere half demon has really put you at a disadvantage. It's sad really."

I heard the sound of burning skin as Sesshomaru wrapped his glowing fingers around Inuyasha wrist. The younger thrashed in pain but refused to give into brothers words. The Tetsaiga was still firmly in his hands.

"Let us find out how strong your will is, Little Brother. Will you drop the sword first or will you wait for your wrist to snap", Sesshomaru laughed down at him.

"Well it'll have to be my wrist because I'm ain't letting go of the Tetsaiga. You can have it over my cold dead body", Inuyasha snarled back up at him. His face was twisted in pain and he fought back against his brother's grip.

"So be it. Say goodbye to your hand", Sesshomaru said.

"Get the hell off me! If you're so crazy over MY sword than why don't you try and fight me for it", Inuyasha barked.

"Do not ask for something you can not win. You would have to be a fool to fight me", the elder brother scolded.

We'll see about that!", Inuyasha snarled.

Before his wrist could be completely incinerated off, Inuyasha had freed himself from the poisonous hold. His wrist was pulsing and raw. By the look on his face, it was as painful as it looked. The younger brother switched the Tetsaiga to his other hand and hurled it. Sesshomaru raised the seathe of his sword to protect himself.

"Who's laughing now, Sesshomaru?", Inuyasha chuckled sarcastically.

Inuyasha had his brother pinned to the ground. Smiling down into his face victoriously. In his mind the battle had already been won until a walking stick slammed him in the back of the head. Jaken had snuck up behind him while the half demon was distracted.

"Lord Sesshomaru, the sword!", Jaken yelled as the Tetsaiga went flying into the air.

Sesshomaru quickly unearthed himself from underneath his brother and lunged for the sword. He reached out and grabbed it with his human arm. None knew but the three of us that he had it. Kagome and the others looked shocked to see the demon holding the cursed blade with no issue.

"What the hell?! How are you holding the Tetsaiga?", Inuyasha asked in shock.

"I am the Tetsaiga's rightful owner. Step back as I demonstrate it's true power the way it should be used", Sesshomaru commanded. "It is time, Jaken. Summon the demons from the mountain."

"Yes, My Lord. I will summon the demons for you!", Jaken responded.

The henchman ordered the beast he was riding to move forward towards a nearby mountain peak. The monster lifted it's gigantic hand and it crashed into the side of the mountain with a loud rumble. Boulders rolled down to the ground, impaling small huts and homes. An eerie screech erupted from its rocky depths. Small bulbs of light rose from the hole the monster had just created. They lifted into the air like lightning bugs before suddenly hatching into full grown demons.

With all of the harsh movements, my body swayed erratically on the monster's shoulders. As we stabilized back up straight, my grasp on the beast's skin was faltering. I clawed at a stump of flesh to hold me up but my fingers slipped.

"Jaken, help me! I'm falling", I wailed.

He ran to me with an outstretched hand but it was too late. I slid down the bumpy terrain of the monster trying to latch onto whatever I could. My efforts were to no avail as I plummeted to the ground. In front of me came a blinding light and suddenly all of the demons escaping the mountain had vanished. I fought against the blistering wind and looked down at Sesshomaru. A river-sized gash in the ground eroded in a straight line in front of him. With the Tetsaiga he had slain all of the creatures in one swing.

"Wind Tunnel", I heard a man cry out. I was suddenly being sucked into a vortex of air. I crashed into something hard on the ground. It was the monk from earlier. My body slapped into his lap and before I could apologize I felt a hand cradling my butt.

"My Dear Maiden, it is lucky that my outstanding abilities were able to save you from near death. I will gladly accept physical compensations for saving you life", he explained with a cheeky grin. I pushed him off of me and punched him in the arm.

"Don't touch me like that you pervert!", I yelled down at the cowering man below me.

"I was only trying to help, Maiden. I thought maybe the fall had injured your bottom. That part of the body can be easily afflicted. As a monk, and partial doctor, it is my job to investigate and massage the sore area as necessary", he lied through his teeth.

"Stop being such a pervert", the small fox boy shreaked at him. The monk only rubbed the back of his head reveling in the embarrassment of being caught. Before I could hit him again I heard Sesshomaru and Inuyasha a few feet away.

"Your blood with stain this sword, Little Brother. You will die that way you were always meant to, pathetically", Sesshomaru said coldly.

The younger brother was on the ground panting as he snarled up at his attacker. Sesshomaru had the sword pointed directly in front of his face, ready to release the last blow. Inuyasha opened his mouth for a comeback when the monk rose to his feet and rushed in front of him.

"I'll take over from here, Inuyasha. It's about time to end this silly sibling rivalry and I will be the one to do it', the monk said with his hands outstretched in front of his friend.

"Butt out of this, Miroku! This isn't any of your business. This is between me and Sesshomaro!", the half demon yelled with confusion across his face. "I can handle this by myself!"

"I will not allow you to take on this task alone, Inuyasha. You are too hard headed to be able to give a good fight right now", Miroku said pushing him out of the way again.

"Allow me to take care of the Monk, Lord Sesshomaru. Do not waste your energy on such a weak opponent", Jaken interrupted their bickering. He ordered for the beast to move forward again. It reached a hand out to grab at the young monk.

"Stand back", he yelled to his companions as he undid the the piece of cloth covering his open hand.

The wind tunnel erupted and sucked everything up in its path. It appeared to be limitless in the size of objects that could fit within it. The monster was easily pulled into it. Jaken jumped down from it quickly and squirmed to the ground. Knowing that his sidekicks efforts would be useless now that the monster was being devoured, Sesshomaru pulled the insect hive from beneath his robe and threw it into the vortex.

As it entered it's suctioning path, the monk quickly closed the portal. Only the head of the beast remained as the wind around it stopped and it's clunky leftovers fell the ground. Miroku looked to be in great pain from the hive inside of his hand. He abruptly collapsed to his knees with a whimper. His companions rushed to his side to help him. I wanted to go to him as well but something inside of me wouldn't allow me too. I wasn't apart of their group and I didn't really have the desire to be. Though, they had a friendship with one another that I longed for, my allegiance the Sesshomaru overwhelmed my need for companionship.

While they were all distracted, another blow from the Tetsaiga uprooted the ground. Soil and rocks piled up onto on top of the group of friends, barely missing me off to the side. The four of them were covered in rubble and dirt all the way over their heads.

"You'll pay for what you did to my friend, Sesshomaru", Inuyasha called his brother while crawling out of the rubble.

Sesshomaru laughed pointedly at him and said, "Your stupidity knows no bounds. You should run and hide while I'm giving you the chance. If you choose to stay, face your demise like the half breed that you are."

I ran over to the spot I thought Kagome and Miroku had been buried. Digging my nails into the rubble I saw Kagome's hair peeking from beneath the dirt. Furiously burying my hands into the soil like a puppy finding a bone, I finally uncovered her face. She inhaled a deep breath of air and clawed the rest of her body out while I continued searching for the rest of them. I also found the fox demon nearby. He grabbed onto my digging had with his little claws and let me pull him up. I worried that I hadn't found the injured monk yet until he and Jaken burst from the debris at the same time.

"How could, Lord Sesshomaru attack me as well", Jaken muttered to himself. He continued, "when he gets his mind set on winning a fight he will take down anyone in his path. Even me."

His tiny hands shot to his head in exacerbation. I don't know why he was shocked at his Master's betrayal. Every day that I'd been around them he'd done something to endanger his minion's life. I was sure it happened on a regular basis, and still he acted hurt by it. The only person who hadn't been in the crossfire of his attack was me, only because I wasn't in the way.

"Are you okay?", I asked Kagome, helping her wipe dirt off of her clothes and hair.

"I'm fantastic, thank you for asking'', Miroku butted in with another pervy grin. Even in immense pain, his libretto remained in high gear. I couldn't imagine being around him all the time.

"She wasn't talking to you", she spat back at him. "I'm fine! Just a little dirty. Your name is Kimmy, right?"

"Yeah it is. I'm so sorry about all of this. No matter how much I try and get him to forget about this stupid swordm the more he has to have it", I apologized.

"It's no one's fault but theirs for starting this mess. Sesshomaru shouldn't be so obsessed with the Tetsaiga and Inuyasha wouldn't be in so much danger if he wasn't always picking a fight with someone. If they weren't both so hard headed this wouldn't even be happening. It's so dumb that they- Inuyasha!", she suddenly cried out.

Sesshomaru had him cornered, sword pointed in his face, with nothing left to protect himself. Inuyasha crouched over the ground breathing erratically, eyes still locked angrily onto his brother. I watched in horror as the elder brother lifted the sword to inflict the final blow. When suddenly, an arrow shot toward the Tetsaiga and nailed it head on. I looked to my side at Kagome who was suddenly on her feet, bow in hand. When the arrow hit the blade electricity sparked around it and it downsized back to its dormant form. Only a thing scratched up sword remained. Kagome made her way up the stairs of a nearby home and pointed to arrow directly at the dog demon below her.

"Put the Tetsaiga down, Sesshomaru or this next arrow is going straight into your heart", she forcefully demanded. Her face was serious as she aimed the the bow against her cheek. From the looks of it, she had a clear shot. All she had to do was let go of her finger.

"Don't do it, Kagome, you idiot! He'll kill you", Inuyasha yelled to her.

Her mind was already set on following through with the threat. His eyes were pained as he watched his companion take another step forward. We all knew that if she missed, things wouldn't end well for her.

"Move out of the way, Inuyasha or you'll get hit too. It's time to be done with this once and for all."


	14. Chapter 14

"Sesshomaru, I've got you now! If you don't leave Inuyasha alone than I'll shoot your left arm off. I swear", Kagome yelled down at the dog demon. "I can see that there's a jewel shard in you arm, so you can't fool me. I know that arm isn't yours. You used it to take the Tetsaiga from Inuyasha didn't you?"

"For a human girl, you can be very perceptive,'' he replied. He seemed startled by her realization of his plan. There was no fear in the way the way he answered her. More like genuine surprise.

"Say goodbye to your shard,'' she exclaimed, sending an arrow in his direction.

Her aim was spot on but he was too fast for it to hit him. He appeared angry that Kagome was interfering with his plan. I could see the murderous look in his eyes and I knew he was going to kill her for interjecting.

Sesshomaru lunged at her with his hand fired up and ready to strike her down. Inuyasha screamed after his brother, commanding for him to leave Kagome alone. The elder of the two only ignored him and set his sights on her jugular. The young girl was frozen in fear. Her bow still rested in the same locked position that it was in when she shot her arrow. Her legs were shaking as she watched him plunge down towards her with his sharp claws pointed in her direction.

I ran up to her as fast as I could and stepped in front with my hands spread out wide. I wasn't going to watch him kill her. This whole mess wasn't her fault and if anyone was going to die today, there was no reason for it to be her. Sesshomaru looked at me with wide eyes in shock. My sudden movement had distracted him long enough for Inuyasha to come up from behind attack him. Inuyahsa he sliced into his face. It wasn't deep but blood began to fall from it. Being the demon that he was, such an attack probably didn't hurt him at all. It was the fact that his younger brother had gotten a hit on him that pissed him off.

"You'll pay for that, Sesshomaru", Inuyasha said standing in front of us to block our view. "Kagome has nothing to do with this. So, leave her out of it! This is between you and me."

"You seem very fond of that girl. I think maybe more than you do this sword. Let's make a deal. If you give me the Tetsaiga, in return, I will not kill the human girl", the demon chuckled.

"Not a chance. I'm leaving here with both and there's nothing you can do about it. The Tetsaiga belongs to me", Inuyasha exclaimed.

"Such a shame. You could have kept one, but you selfishing choose both. Now, you will leave with nothing", the elder brother scolded.

He raised the Tetsaiga and it pulsed erratically. It was transforming back into the full blade before our eyes. He looked over to me and blankly said, "Move out of the way, Kimmy."

"Look who's protecting humans now", Inuyasha mocked. "You talk about me for hanging around with them and you have one for yourself. That means if I'm pathetic, then so are you."

"Our motives are different, Little Brother. The girl holds the Black Shikon Jewel. It harbors a spell on it that will not allow me to obtain it or I would have discarded her long ago. Unlike you, I do not care for such weak creatures. She is merely surviving as a means to an end."

Kagome looked at me with worried eyes. "I can't believe that jerk would say that about her! Are you alright?"

I was not alright at all. My whole body was shaking with fury. The suspicions I had always worried about were right all along. He was only keeping me around for the jewel after all. Everything he'd said to me back at the village was a lie. He never had any real feelings for me. I had been falling for this monster and idiotically believed every word that came out of his mouth. I had never felt more like a fool in my life. Enraged tears stung my eyes. My knuckles were white from clenching them so hard. The memory of him kissing me and stroking my hair while I was hurt flashed in my mind and the sweet feelings I had in that instance was now ruined. The priestess had warned me and I didn't listen. I had a power that he couldn't obtain and he kept me around so he could suck me dry of it when he found out how. Well if he wanted my power than he could have it. I rose to my feet, still trembling uncontrollably. Inuyasha turned his head to see me pushing past him.

"Where the hell are you going? You're gonna go back to that asshole? Didn't you just hear what he said", he asked me as I was walking in front of him.

I stopped for a moment where I stood. Salty tears were streaming down my face and into my mouth as I responded back to him saying,"Yes. I heard him loud and clear."

My feet were moving on their own now. Every action I took from this point on was fueled by my raging emotions. The thump in my chest was so painful I wanted to pass out. It felt like my heart was being ripped from me with every movement closer to him. His face was blank, that blank stare that I loathed from day one. He was trying to be coy and collected after dropping a bombshell on me in front of everyone. They all looked at me with pity in their expressions because this was my fault. I knew better than to fall in love with a demon.

I felt my chest heavy and I let out a sob. Wiping my eyes with my sleeve, I closed the distance between myself and the dog demon. His yellow eyes were changing as I bore my gaze into him. They looked for a moment like there was fear behind them, but I was so angry that I didn't care.

"Kimmy", Kagome yelled to me from a distance. "He's dangerous! You can't fight him on your own!"

"Don't be an idiot and come back!", Inuyasha called to me.

Sesshomaru was only steps away from me. He hadn't raised the sword to attack me. Just stood in the same spot staring at me like a pitiful girl. He probably did take me as a threat, but he didn't know that when I'm angry that I'm just as much demon as he was.

The black jewel around my neck glowed as I raised my hand into the air. The bright magenta hue had cast itself all over my body. Before it would only be concentrated around the jewel itself, but it now created a layer of purple color over me from head to toe. A tear fell from my face and landed on the necklace. The contact created a blinding light, making the dog demon wince in surprise. I screamed out in rage as I slammed my open palm in to his hard face. My burning skin made contact with his cheek with extreme force, more than I thought I contained within myself. He stumbled backwards a little. Though my slap was strong, it wasn't strong enough to really injure him.

On the side of his face a large red hand mark from where my hand had made contact. He looked at me with a pained expression glazing his eyes. The sweet puppy eyes wouldn't work on me anymore. In that moment, I hated him with every bone in my body. Lifting my hand into the air again I prepared my muscles for another hit. Inches from his face I felt fingers tightly holding onto my wrist. He had caught me in mid air before I could slap him again.

"How could you", I sobbed up to him, trying to pull my wrist from his grip.

"You told me that you cared about me and took care of me when I was hurt! You carried me in your arms and begged me not to leave your side! You kissed me", I choked out. "I stayed by your side this whole time because I cared about you. And like an idiot, I got my feelings hurt when you admitted to never actually feeling the same way. The only thing you wanted was the jewel the whole time. Your a pompous, sadistic, manipulative, conniving and evil monster that I'm ashamed to ever be able to say that wanted to be with! Now, let me go!"

My sobs were growing more and more intense. The pain of his rejection was gut wrenching. Suddenly my legs went limp as he hung me by my wrist in the air. I had just slapped him in the face and embarrassed him in front of his mortal enemy. It was inevitable that he would kill me for what I'd done to him. His yellow eyes met mine as I looked up at him. I could barely see his face from the pool of sadness glossing over my vision. He lifted me high in the air and positioned my face right in front of his. I prepared for him to plunge the Tetsaiga into my stomach and end it all. My heart was so broken that I would have welcomed the attack because it would give me another sensation greater than the pain that I was currently feeling. I don't think anything could beat this feeling, though.

"Look at me,'' he whispered. I reluctantly lifted my head to meet his large worried eyes. He opened his mouth to say something else but closed it back. He was lost for words for the first time. He had nothing smart or patronizing to say, but I could see him wracking his brain for anything to comeback at me with. "I had to do it, Kimmy. I'm sorry."

Suddenly he threw me to the side and into a patch of grass. Inuyasha was above him in the air, lunging at him for a sneak attack. Sesshomaru avoided him in time, but ended up dropping the sword in surprise. Inuyasha ran to and scooped it into his hand.

"Looks like I have the Tetsaiga now, Sesshomaru. Look who's leaving empty handed", the half demon snorted. Kagome and Miroku ran to me and kneeled down at each side.

"Are you hurt? I have some medicine in my backpack if you need it", she asked me. I didn't have the energy to respond. Her effort to make sure that I wasn't hurt was kind, but my pain wasn't anything she could heal with modern medicine.

"We should get her out of here", the monk stated. "She's done enough here. It's better to have her not see him any longer."

"Kagome take her and Miroku and get out of here. I'll meet back up with you when I'm finished dealing with this asshole ", Inuyasha said with his sword pointed to his brother.

"We've gotta get out of here before it gets ugly. There's a room nearby that we can stay until it's over. Alright?", Kagome said.

I nodded and we all stood up to run from the battle ground. I looked back at Sesshomaru one last time and was surprised to see him looking back at me. We locked eyes for a split second, but the way his expression cried out for me made me rethink how I was feeling. He looked remorseful, until his brother swung at him with the Tetsaiga and he snapped back out of it to fight. Even after he crushed my spirit I still wanted to stay with him, but my rational brain wouldn't allow me too. I snagged one more quick glance as I assumed that it would be my last.


	15. Chapter 15

I sat on the floor with a cup of steaming instant noodles in front of me. Kagome had brought modern food from her home back here to the futile era, which was incredibly smart. She was far more dedicated to this place than I was. If I had the option to go home, I'm not sure that I would return at all, let alone multiple times.

"So, you can go back and forth between our time and here?", I asked her in confusion.

"Yep. The shrine at my house allows me to go in and out as a please. Every few days I'll go home and go to school", she stopped and looked down with an embarrassed smile, "but because I'm absent so much, I'm not doing very well in any of my classes. I might even fail this year if I don't get my act together. Have you not been back home yet?"

"Nope. I lost track of where my well was. I don't really know my way around here yet, so I never tried to get back to it either. I didn't even think that it was possible to go back and that I'd be stuck with", I paused for a moment to compose myself, "you know who, for the rest of my life."

"And you were okay with that? He's so brooding and scary. I wouldn't last one minute with the guy, let alone the rest of my existence", she exclaimed, giving me a weird look. Her big brown eyes were examining me closely. Probably trying to figure out if I was crazy or not. I couldn't blame her. Right now I feel like I'm crazy too. "How did you even find each other? Sesshomaru doesn't strike me as an inviting guy."

"Uh, it's hard to explain,'' I coughed out. I wasn't really up for reliving my experience about the guy who broke my heart. I wasn't in the mood to think about him. He belonged in the past and nothing more. But, three pairs of beaming eyes were waiting on my response.

"When I fell through the well and came out here, a group of guys pulled me out. They seemed nice at first until they got a little too handsy. I freaked the hell out and kicked one of them in the nuts to get away. When I ran they followed and tried to capture me, but were scared off by Sesshomaru. He was standing behind me and they fled the scene screaming. I should have too but I he had saved me from a potentially terrible situation. But not really on purpose...", I trailed off quietly.

"Holy crap", Shippo blurted out. "Sesshomaru actually did something nice for someone. I would have never taken him for a kind person."

"That's not the whole story,'' I replied while fidgeting with my noodles. I stirred the soup with my chopsticks nervously trying to stall. If they thought I was dumb for hanging around him before, they were really going to judge me for staying after I finished the story.

"After the creeps left, I thanked him for saving me. Long story short, he tried to take my jewel from me. Unbenounced to the both of us, my jewel won't allow anyone else to touch it but me. As far as I know anyways. So when he tried to steal it by force it burned him in return. In response he pouted and attempted to cut my arm off as a loophole to have the jewel. He thought if he could carry my detached arms around with him, that he could access the jewel. I still have my arm though so clearly it didn't work."

My head was down throughout the whole explanation. I spat it out quickly in hopes that they wouldn't really understand what I said and avoid questioning me. I dreaded seeing the way their faces were probably twisted in confusion. When I finally looked up, all three of them stared back at me with expressions that appeared more fascinated than shocked.

"So, you're telling me Sesshomaru was planning to carry your lifeless arm around to use the sacred jewel", Miroku questioned. I nodded in embarrassment back to him.

"I think he had an ulterior motive for that arm of yours. A more intimate ambition, if you know what I mean", the monk said winking at me and motioning his hand up and down in front of his crotch.

"No, Miroku, you're just a pervert. Nobody else would have assumed that but you", Shippo stated.

We were all thinking that but I was too tired to correct him. Though his comment was kind of funny, the sting of Sesshomaru's true intentions with me still burned. He was selfish and power hungry jerk with a black heart. If he even had a heart in the first place.

Don't worry, Kimmy", Kagome interjected. "He's a demon. They can be sneaky and manipulative sometimes. Even Inuyasha can be a jerk when he wants to be. He's stubborn and doesn't listen to anything anyone has to say, so if he's bad I know his brother is way worse."

"Humans are much better I assure you,'' Miroku said seductively in my ear.

He somehow had scooted across the room to sit right next to me. Just a moment ago he was nowhere near where I sat. His perverted abilities were quite impressive, I had to admit. He lifted the back of my hand to his mouth as said, "If you will allow me to father of your first born child, I will prove to you what a real man can be like. Demons like Sesshomaru and Inuyasha will never be able to give you what-"

"That's enough of that,'' Kagome fumed, grabbing at the monk's ear and ripping him away from me. He then slumped in the corner like a kid in timeout. "What I'm sure he was trying to say is that Sesshomaru isn't a good guy. He's dangerous and could have really put you in danger. I mean he kind of has already and you should be thankful you didn't really get hurt."

My eyes were locked on my fidgeting fingers as I soaked in her words. I couldn't look at them because I knew they were all right, even Miroku to some extent. I needed to forget about him and live my life normally. Being in the feudal era wasn't good for me anymore. I had been here long enough and it was about time to go home.

"Hey Kagome", I said peering up at her.

"What's up?"she asked back, while tipping a kettle of hot water into Shippo's instant noodles.

"Could you guys help me find my well tomorrow? I think I want to go home. I hate to admit it, but without Sesshomaru needing my assistance I don't really have a purpose here. My parents are probably worried about me. I'm sure I smell terrible and I need a bath. Plus I've been wearing the same outfit for far too long", I explained while examining my own grotesque figure.

"I think you smell divine, Fair Maiden", Miroku commented from the conner of the room. Kagome reminded him to shut up and he sulked back into his spot.

"Don't leave, Kimmy!", Shippo exclaimed. "You could join our team. We promise Miroku won't bother you anymore. I'll make sure of it! Please don't leave just yet!"

"Though, that explanation seemed to be quite pointed in my direction, Shippo is right. We could really use you on our quests. You possess a fully developed sacred jewel around your neck. That could be quite helpful when looking for other jewel fragments", Miroku explained.

"I don't know,'' I sighed hesitantly. "I can't see jewel shards like Kagome can. I don't even know how to use this thing. What happened earlier when I slapped Sesshomaru was a fluke. The jewel did that on it's own. When it starts to work it's not because I told it too. Honestly, it's controlling me more than I'm controlling it."

I had no idea what to do with my Sacred Jewel around my neck. Kagome could use her's whenever she pleased. Shooting arrows, sensing jewel shards presence and probably a lot more. All I could do was freak out whenever it glowed up at me like a baby looking at a rattling toy. So, when it came to harnessing its powers, I was completely useless.

"It takes time to figure out how it works. I didn't understand the Sacred Jewel when I first found it. Heck, I even shattered it into a million pieces by accident", she said and we all laughed at her confession. "Sometimes you just have to believe in yourself and know that one day it'll come to you. The jewel didn't choose you for no reason. It was meant for you and it would be a shame if you didn't at least try to learn how it works."

Every one of them made valid points. Grandma must have known what it was when she gave it to me. She said it was passed down from our family and that now it was my turn to take care of it. I wondered had she done the same things as I'm doing now when she was young. Going to and from her own time to fight against evil in another world. That concept seemed way out of her reach when you see her in the state she's in now. All of these people were trying to convince me to pursue this huge endeavor but, I wanted to go home and never see this place again.

"What do you say, Kimmy? Are you gonna stay with us?", the fox demon beamed up at me.

"I'm going to go home,'' I said as their faces sunk in disapproval. "but, I've decided to come back. I don't know when or how soon, but you guys are right. If I want to fulfill my family duty to take care of the jewel then I have to come back. When I've rested and updated my hygiene levels I'll return to you guys. I promise."

The expressions on their faces warmed my icy heart. They looked genuinely excited to know that I would be staying with them. I had never really had close friends before, but these strangers welcomed me into their circle like we'd known each other for decades. It felt nice not to be alone for once.

We were finishing our instant noodles when Inuyasha burst through to doors, Tetsaiga in hand. He explained that Sesshomaru had given up his attempt to steal it abruptly and fled the scene. I was very surprised by that. He didn't strike me as the kind of guy to forfeit a fight, but then again I clearly didn't know him very well. Kagome explained to him our plan to take me home and that I would be returning to help them collect more jewel shards in the future. His dog ears perked up at the idea of someone with a whole jewel being within their comradery. Just for aesthetic purposes obviously. Everyone gave him death glares when he admitted his reasoning, but all I could do was laugh. Though his delivery could come across blunt and overbearing, he was genuine in what he said. Whatever came out of his mouth was how he really felt, unlike his older brother.

The next morning we headed out from the small village. Inuyasha, Miroku and Shippo helped the villagers pick up the rubble that the dog demon and his monster had left behind while Kagome and I made breakfast. Once our bellies were full we started on the journey to find my well. Without Sesshomaru around to carry me, I dreaded having to walk such a long way to get back to the well. I was pleasantly surprised to find out Shippo's fox demon abilities were extremely handy. He blew himself up like a hot air balloon in seconds and we rode on his back for most of the way. It didn't take long to find the well. It was surprisingly only a few miles from where Kagome came and went.

We floated to the ground and Shippo popped back into his normal form. A bombarding amount of hugs and goodbye's were flung at me by three of my four new companions. However, as we all said our farewells, I felt a strange wave of emotion come over me. Not my own though, someone else's. It was sad and longing in a way that encased my whole body. I looked around the forest to find where the sensation was coming from, but it seemed to be nothing. In the distance I could have sworn I saw a glint of long white hair flowing past the trees, but there was no way. It was just my imagination playing tricks on me.

Miroku offered to help me into the passageway so I didn't fall in and hurt myself. Of course, his hand was already on my butt when he made his enticing offer. I politely declined with a punch to his arm. Kagome and I promised to meet up in the modern world and exchanged telephone numbers to ensure that we never lost touch. Shippo jumped into my arms and begged me not to leave and I could feel the warmth of his fur seeping into my chest. They were really generous for taking me in after I had been on the side of Inuyasha's enemy and I appreciated that. As I jumped into the well I could hear them arguing over who knows what. They were insane, but I knew that I would miss them for the time that I was gone.

When I got to the other side everything was completely quiet. All I could hear was my own breathing and the stale crunching of the old shrine. There was a ladder inside the well and I used it to climb my way out. Nerves struck my spine as I motioned for my feet to move towards the house. No one gave me the time traveler's guide book on how to do it properly so I was still very uneasy about a lot of things. Like, if time had stopped over here while I was away or if I would even come back to the right shrine. If time was accurate and I had actually been gone that long, my parents were going to flip when I walked through the door. Whether it would be in a good way or a bad way was still unclear.

There was a little hope left inside of me that believed everything would be the same when I stepped through those doors. Grandma would be watching a drama on TV, Dad would be working on his computer with mom in the kitchen cooking. They would greet me with open arms like and I would forget about the whole encounter ever happened. But I knew it wouldn't be that simple, nothing was simple anymore.

Stepping up to the front door, I took a long inhale. I raised my closed fist to the wood and knocked softly. There was chatter coming from inside when dad cracked the door open. Our eyes met and his widened in shock. He flung to door open and lurched me into a bear hug. His grip was cripplingly tight causing me to sputter out the rest of the air in my lungs. Warm tears seeped through my sweatshirt when he laid his face on my shoulder.

"What is it, Vic", I heard mom call from the living room. Her face appeared from behind the door and she made the same shocked expression as Dad. Her hands pried her husband's off of me and she wrapped her arms around my shoulders, sobbing harder than I'd ever seen.

"Come inside right now. It's getting late and chilly outside,'' she demanded harshly, while still crying.

I sat down on the only big couch in the living room and mom pressed herself against my side. Holding my hand with a death grip. Dad stood up in front of us with his arms crossed in aggravation. His foot was tapping furiously.

"We've been worried sick, Kimora. Where have you been?", he asked me. Pressing his index and thumb against the bridge of his nose.

"How could you run away like that? And back to the States no less! Do you understand how dangerous that was for you to do? You left your cell phone here so we didn't even know how to find you. We were so scared", she sobbed, now gripping my cheeks in her hands. I looked at her with a puzzled face.

"Back to the States?", I repeated in confusion. Mom and Dad exchanged weird looks and locked back onto me.

"Grandma told us that you went back to the U. S. to go to school without asking us. We're very disappointed in your lack of judgement, Kimmy. You're usually more responsible than that", Dad huffed at me.

"But we're so glad you came back", Mom interjected. Her reassuring hands were still cupping my face as she planted a kiss on my forehead.

"I didn't go to the States, guys. I swear! I was here the whole time. Well, kind of", I stammered out. Dad shot his wife another strange glance and looked down into the hallway.

"Momma", he screamed into the house. I heard a rustling coming from the back and she made her way into the living room. Little pitter-pattering steps slowly plopped down the hall as we all sat with thick tension in the air.

"Stop yelling at your mother, Victor. It's rude and disrespectful. I should hit you over the head with my broom for that", she complained to her son. Until, she suddenly halted in her pace. She looked at me with stunned eyes and I returned the expression.

"Ah! Kimmy, you're back. How was school, huh? Break so soon? That was so fast", she said trying to play off her lie.

"Momma, that's enough. What is going on here. Kimora just said she wasn't in school or in the America. So, either you're lying or she's lying. Who is it?", Dad demanded down at the two of us.

He looked mad to say the least. Grandma looked at me again but this time with her hands below her waist trying to communicate with me in sign language. I had no idea what she was trying to tell me but I knew enough to tell that she was asking for help to cover her lie.

"Kimmy, how was it over there? So, fun right? You were gone for a long time, longer than I expected", she beamed over to me.

The way she said that led me to believe that she really did know where I had been. It came out like she was asking how college went, but I now understood how sneaky she was and caught the underlying meaning.

"I should be asking you. Clearly you know what's going on more than I do. I can't believe you knew that was going to happen to me when I went to the shrine. 'Can you go get the broom for me, Kimmy' my ass! You also know about the jewel don't you", I questioned her.

She looked down in guilt without a word trying to play up the innocent granny role. I didn't buy into it for a moment so I continued, "I almost died over there, Grandma! I don't know why you thought giving me this necklace was a good idea. I almost got my arm cut off over your gift", I yelled at her.

Suddenly I caught my parents glares. They were shifting between me and grandma with mouths agape. "What?", I asked them.

"What the hell are you guys talking about? Something about a jewel and you almost got your arm cut off? Are you two running a jewelry smuggling ring or something behind my back? I'm not in the mood for this shit any longer. Either someone explain to me what's happening here and why you've been gone for almost two weeks or it's going to get ugly in here", Dad boomed. He only cursed like that when he was really mad so I knew it was time for us to spill the beans.

I looked at Grandma and motion for her to start talking. She shook her head in defense but I didn't let her get away with her lie any longer than she already had. The gig was up and she needed to start explaining to us what was going on, because even I didn't really know. Moving her old body to sit on the couch with us, she divulged everything in great detail. How her ancient grandmother was a priestess and had acquired the jewel to watch over it. A great demon tried to obtain it, taking her in the process. Though, not before she put a spell on it to only allow women in our family to obtain it.

She explained that the jewel was a strong and powerful entity and part of a pair. One Sacred Shikon Jewel, the white one, could grant wishes and power to whomever took ownership of it. The down side was that it would turn your heart black with greed if you had evil intentions. Our family heirloom was the Black Sacred Jewel. It had the ability to sense said evil intentions and could cancel them out. Together, the two entities would create perfect balance within the universe. However, because of their massive appeal separately to creatures like demons and even humans, they were never in the same place at the same time. It was the holder's job to get the jewels together and create harmony between them. No one in our family had been able to do it thus far and Grandma gave me the jewel to try for myself. The well was the only way to travel between the two time periods and she was too old now to continue going back and forth. Passing it down to me.

The three of us stared at her in total silence. No one knew what to say in this situation. I'm sure it sounded insane to my parents. If I hadn't experienced the feudal era myself, I wouldn't have believed it either. The whole thing sounded like the plot of a bad sci-fi movie.

Dad cut the tension by saying, "Stop with the horse crap, guys. That's a total lie and I would rather you tell me the truth than to think I'm stupid enought to believie that hunk of garbage."

"You don't believe me?", Grandma asked with a raised eyebrow. "I will prove to you then, My Ignorant Son, that your Momma does not lie."

She placed her tiny hands on either side of her on the couch and raised up. Walking to the kitchen she opened a drawer roughly and grabbed a knife. With total composure she walked over to us with the weapon firmly in hand.

"What are you doing?", Mom asked. That question didn't faze the old woman as she continued to march over to me.

"Momma, why do you have that knife?", Dad asked.

Lifting the knife into the air, she plunged it towards my chest. We all screamed in unison as the blade made contact with the jewel. A flashing purple light erupted from beneath its surface and flung the knife up and into the ceiling. Mom and Dad rushed to shield me from any further abuse with their arms jutted out in front.

Hyperventilating I held my hand over my chest and screeched up the the crazy old woman. "What the hell, Grandma! You could have killed me!"

"It wouldn't have been the first time you almost died and I'm sure it won't be the last. You're lucky that your Grandma has such good aim", she replied back with a smug smile.

"Do you believe now?", she asked her son.

"Believe what exactly? I believe that your going crazy and just tried to stab your grandchild with a kitchen knife. That's the only thing that's being cleared up for me right now", he seethed.

My head was being squished by their two of their arms wrapped tightly around the base of my neck. I tried to speak up but I couldn't breathe. Tapping their forearms with my finger, they both turned to me and loosened their choke hold.

"What she's saying is true, Dad", I butted in. "Her demonstration was terrible, I agree. But it's not a lie. I really fell through the well and not on purpose. I can show you if you want."

Dad glared at me with a skeptical look as I slipped from his grip and marched outside. It would be my luck that when I tried to go back through that it wouldn't work. When we made it to the shrine the jewel around my neck began to glow. Grandma walked in front of us and swiftly opened the door to show us what was inside. From the well was a vortex of whirling power. Debris and tools were flying around the room and jutting out towards us while stood in front of the entrance. Mom started to let out a scream but her mother in law plastered a tiny hand over her mouth.

"Stop screaming, Michelle. It's not dangerous. The portal is beckoning her to the other side. There must be someone calling for you, Kimmy", she explained.

"Well she's not going. Over my dead body will I let her willingly go back into that thing. And you", he snarled pointing a finger in Grandma's direction. "Get rid of that necklace immediately. I don't care how you do it. Sell it, burn it, throw it in the river. It doesn't matter to me, but I don't ever want to see that thing again. Got it?"

Just then the glow of the jewel beamed brighter and the necklace began pulling me into its rapid spinning vortex. Dad reached out and latched onto my hand. The force coming from the well was too strong and both of our feet started to slide in the dirt. Mom grabbed onto him and grandma onto her as they all attempted to heave me back.

"You have to will it away, Kimmy! It's your power and you have to learn to control it on your own. If you aren't ready to go back then say it", Grandma yelled down to me. The wind was so strong that I could barely hear her. Everything sounded muffled and distorted.

"Say it to who?", I screamed back.

We were only feet from the well. When I look back I saw Dad grabbing the open door frame for dear life. He had to release one of my hands to hold onto the structure and I could feel my fingers beginning to slip from his.

"Tell who grandma? Who am I telling?!", I screeched in terror.

"The Sacred Jewel, Kimmy! Tell it to the jewel", she yelled.

Just as she responded, my fingers slipped out of Dad's hand. He screamed after me to no avail, when I zipped into the winds current. Before it could swallow me whole, I grabbed onto the edge of its opening. Looking down below me there was no bottom in sight. The expanse of the well went on endlessly. I wasn't ready to go back yet. I missed my family and my home and wanted to stay here for a while. A loud cracking noise ruptured from the wood I was holding onto as it began to break under my grasp.

"I don't want to go back yet", I divulge my thoughts out loud to the jewel. "My parents need me, and I need to take a break. I'll come back I promise, but for now, leave me alone!"

A sharp sucking noise erupted around me and suddenly the well went dark. All of the bright lights and wind had faded and I was sitting at the bottom of it in total darkness. I climbed out to meet the startled faces of my parents. Dad yanked me out and hugged me to his chest. He was acting like he had just watched me be murdered before his eyes. If I hadn't already been exposed to much worse in the feudal era, I'd react like that to.

We tried to pretend like nothing had happened when we got inside. Mom pulled a birthday cake from the freezer and showed it to me. I didn't realize that my birthday had already passed by while I was away. She cut me a slice once it had thawed and sat me down in front of the TV. I caught up on Dr. Phil until she called to tell me that the bath she's run for me was ready. Sinking into the hot soapy water I realized my body was more beat up than I'd expected. The two large scars adorning my body were healed but visible. Scratches and bruises layered on top of my skin in every crevice. Maybe I wasn't made for that lifestyle afterall. I clearly wasn't good at it.

I let my head submerge into the water until only my nose could be seen from above it. Soaking in the long awaited relaxation. Until, it was unexpectedly interrupted. Grandma bust the bathroom door open and hovered over my naked body. I let out a gasp and attempted to cover my parts from her vision.

"I know your father said no more jewel but don't listen to him,'' Grandma whispered to me, sitting herself on the toilet next to me. She noticed my attempt to shield myself and laughed. "I wiped your butt, Kimmy. I know what you look like naked. There's no need to hide. I have Boobs to you know. Grandma is pretty well endowed if I do say so myself."

"I locked the door. How did you get it?", I demanded, cutting her off before she scarred me further.

"My house, my locks. You cannot hide from me here. I am the Lord of this temple", she explained as I let out of disgruntled moan. "Don't huff at me. I came in to give you this back, you ungrateful child."

In her petite hand was the necklace with the Sacred Jewel on it. Dad has taken it away from me before we made it back into the house and told grandma to throw it away. She was admittedly a bad listener.

"I know why he is worried for your safety. My parents were worried too, but it's something that cannot be avoided. It's in your blood to have possession of the jewel, Kimmy. It wouldn't matter if I took it away or not, it will always come back to you. Do you know how many times I've tried to throw it away? A million times or more but it never worked. Things will get frustrating and you will want to give up, but this belongs to you now and there's no way around it. So take it", she commanded.

I looked over to her tiny palm with the jewel right in the center. There was a part of me that wanted so badly to take it, but my rational brain told me otherwise. I worried that if I went back and saw Sesshomaru's face that I would give in again like an idiot. My heart still yearned to be near him and I couldn't hide it if I tried. The jewel wasn't meant to fuel my romantic endeavors. I was supposed to be doing actual work with it. Wanting to be around Sesshomaru was doing me no good and I knew it.

Looking up I caught her giving me one more pushy look. I took the necklace from her and put it back around my neck. She leaned down and gave me a kiss on the forehead. I smiled weakly back up to her and got up to leave. Before she closed the door behind me she said "You're making the right decision I promise. This is bigger than just me and you. Remember that."


	16. Chapter 16

Everyday that I was home dragged on longer and slower than the previous one. My intention for being here was to get some rest, but I didn't have one proactive night of sleep the entire time. Strange visions of Sesshomaru danced around in my head every instance that my eyes closed. Without fail, I would wake up in a cold sweat searching the room for his presence and he would never be there. Every glimpse of his was so vivid that I believed for that moment that they were real. Over and over again the memories of our adventures and sweet encounters together raced through my dormant thoughts. It was like falling in love all over again, except it wasn't real. Tears would stream from my eyes as I curled up in bed and cried to myself thinking of him. Even when I was unconscious I couldn't get him away from me.

One specific dream stood out from the others. It was different from the recollections of memories that came before it. This one was new and took me completely by surprise. In the dream, I had shot straight up in bed after hearing a rattling coming from my usually quiet room. I called out for Grandma in case she had snuck in to mess with the jewel, but she didn't answer. I turned my head to the corner by the window to see a tall figure shadowed in the darkness. The dim light of the moon made him visible enough that I could see his large silhouette, but nothing else. I was ready to let out a cry for help to my slumbering family, but it was quickly interrupted.

"Do not scream. If you do then I will have to leave", the figure said. The voice traveling into my ears was so familiar. Low and melodic with a cold tone that I both enjoyed and hated. My newly conscious eyes blinked over to the direction of the words.

"You have been gone for only a few days and have already forgotten me. What a shame", he said with an audible smile lacing his tone. I knew this sarcastic voice. My groggy brain scattered trying to put the puzzle pieces together to figure out who had snuck into my room.

"Sesshomaru?", I asked.

There was silence for a moment. My breathing thickened as I waited for him to answer me, despite already knowing that I was right. I hoped it was him for the sake of my safety. If it was a random guy that had broken into my room I'd be in trouble. But having Sesshomaru right in front of me again was also as detrimental for my well being as anyone else, I suppose.

"Yes", the dog demon answered.

A thud landed in my chest as my heart sank. I had finally come to the conclusion that it was best to never see him again. Low and behold, though, here he was all of a sudden. When I wanted him to be around he threw me away like trash, but now that I was trying to forget about him, he returns. Such a typical man.

"What are you doing here? How did you get in?", I questioned. Another stupid question to ask a ridiculously powerful demon. He could get into the Oval Office without an issue, let alone my old house. "Let me rephrase my question. WHY are you here?"

I had raised up on the mattress to sit criss-crossed for a better view of him. Looking down I realized my bare legs were out. It was hot in Japan during the summer and Grandma refused to turn the AC on because she didn't want the bill to be high. I must have pushed the covers off of myself while I slept. That wouldn't be a problem if I slept in normal pajamas like the average person. An oversized T-shirt and underwear was all I had hiding my body parts.

"You look very beautiful this way, Kimmy", he laughed at my attire. "You should have worn such garments more often around me."

My cheeks went hot and I rushed to pull the billowy blanket over my body. I rested it right under my chin like a turtle neck to ensure that he could no longer see any part of me except my disgruntled face.

"Cut the crap. I know you didn't come all this way to watch me sleep like a creep. What do you want?", I pressed further.

He stepped out of the shadow behind my window so I could see his chiseled features. Each point on his face was just as beautiful as I remembered. Soft pale skin, a hard jawline and hair like white silk blessed my line of sight. With another large step he closed the short distance between him and the foot of my bed.

"Are you not afraid of my being here so close to you?", he asked me.

"Should I be?", I snorted back. "You've tried to kill me enough times already and failed. If you were going to murder me, I think you would have done it by now."

"I would never harm you in that way and I have no intentions of frightening you any further if I can help it. That is not why I came", he said inching another step closer to where I laid. My heart predictably started pounding hard at the forward movement of his body to mine.

"So, what are your intentions for being here then? You made it quite clear how you feel about me already. I don't need you to follow me home to reiterate that you don't need me", I responded back.

My tone was harsh but I could feel it's withering confidence. I was still overwhelmingly hurt by how he had spoke about me to Inuyasha. Just seeing his beautiful face again flared unearthed emotions I had tried to place deep within myself. It was hard to believe that so many days of hurt could be undone by one look at his face.

"That is in no way how I feel and you should know that", he stated coldly.

I sat up further in my bed and pushed the comforter off for more mobility. Just in case I needed to get up and punch him in the face. I could feel my eyes glaring daggers into his and but he didn't appear fazed.

"I can't believe you have the balls to say that to me right now. The last time we saw each other you were telling you brother how much you don't care about me. '_I don't like human like you, Inuyasha. The girl is only a means to an end'_", I mocked. "And I'm supposed to ignore that even though I heard it come from your mouth? I can't just forget that you dismissed me like that and follow you around like a lost puppy. No thank you, sir. Try that trick again with another idiot human girl. I'm sure you won't have any trouble seducing someone else the way you did me", I spat in his direction.

"What I did was no trick. I said that to protect you from danger. You're welcome to believe that I'm trying to deceive you, but I assure you I am not", he stated holding our eyes in an intense gaze.

My temper flared forcing me to lift myself onto my feet at the end of the bed and looked right into his face. I wobbled on top of the squishy mattress and almost fell but refused to let my cool dissipate before I could chew him out. If I'd have kept the traditional sleeping mat that was in the room when I first got here, this task would have been much more sturdy and less embarrassing. I regretted replacing it with my new traditional bed, if only to make me appear more put together in front of him.

He grabbed my wrist to stabilize me. Once I was steady on my feet, I swatted his hand away. He rolled his eyes down at me in annoyance. I was quite surprised to find out that even standing on the elevated surface, Sesshomaru was still an inch or so taller than me. However, that wasn't going to stop me from ripping him a new one. I wanted to tell him to go fuck himself and that he was an jerk and a scumbag to have treated me the way he did. Topping it all off by showing up at my house in the middle of the night like a crazy stalker. My finger was pointed in front of his nose. Aimed and ready to tell him all of my frustrations. Until I got suddenly distracted. His yellow eyes were staring directly into mine the sultry way that I had seen once before at the pond.

He leaned his lips close to mine saying, "I meant what I said earlier about you looking beautiful tonight."

My hand dropped to my side like a limp noodle. Every word resting at the tip of my tongue to fight him with had dissolved into puddles of drool. My limbs locked up in anticipation as his lips moved closer. The warm breath escaping his mouth was brushing against my skin, sending a shiver up my spine.

"You think so", I stuttered back. I looked down to the ground trying to avoid looking at him. I was probably disgusting looking. He was being sarcastic, I was sure of it.

"I look like I was woken up by a demon unexpectedly standing in my room. And my hair is a tangled mess. I haven't even brushed my teeth and I-", he abruptly stopped me. Placing a warning finger over my lips, telling me to shut up. Our eyes had never faltered in their locked paths. Noses practically touching each other.

I held my breath, trying not to take in his scent. This is how it went downhill the last time. Ending with me completely naked in front of him and him looking at me like he wanted to eat me alive. There was no way I was going to put myself through that again. Or at least I hoped that I wouldn't.

"Then I will have to come back here. So, I can see you this way again", he hummed.

A long manicured hand slid up my shoulder, stopping to grab the back of my neck. He gently placed his fingers around the base and pulled me into him. Our lips collided with furious intent. It took until we embraced again for me to remember how invigorating it felt. I wanted to melt into his mouth and never leave. His hand tangled into my tousled hair and forced my head back. The sudden movement made my mouth open in a surprised gasp. As my lips parted his tongue swept inside and tried to overpower my own. We fought for dominance until I gave into his aggressive gesture. I was fine with his taking control of me, I wanted him too. Aggression easily turned into passion with him and it made me throb all over.

He removed his hands from my tresses and gripped it around my throat. His touch was hard, but it was strong enough that a surge of panic ran through me. The longer we kissed the harder his grasp became. My hands shot up to remove his but he was too powerful to stop.

"Are you afraid of me now", he asked, releasing his lips from mine. Golden eyes watched me with anticipation while I struggled to respond. The air in my chest was seeping out, leaving me gasping for oxygen. "Answer me, girl. Are you scared of me", he repeated with growing fury.

"No", I coughed out.

I wasn't scared of him at all. Exactly the opposite was true. No matter how much he put me through I would always allow my feelings to get sucked back into him. I was willing to accept that fault within myself and live the rest of my life this way. Despite pleading with the universe to forget about him, I couldn't. We were tied to one another whether we liked it or not.

"I'll never be afraid of you and you know that. I'll go anywhere you go because I want to. Not because you forced me too", I struggled to say.

He released my neck from his grasp and I fell onto the bed. My palms shot to my sore jugular to rub the tender lines were his fingers had been.

"Then you are a fool. I will only ever be a danger to your life, yet you still choose to want someone like me. Even with my hands around your throat, you willingly pursue me. I could have easily straggled you to death or snapped your neck in half. Do you have a death wish?", he snarled.

I coughed for a moment before I could answer. My vocal chords were strained a little but I refused to let him leave without telling him how I felt.

"If it means being with you then, yes I do", I exclaimed.

A deep sigh of hesitation enveloped the room. He was peering at me with a downward curve at the ends of his mouth. I could tell he was thinking about something. His tense expression told me he was trying to control himself around me. For an instant, when we kissed I could feel him growl into my lips until he forced it back into his chest. This had nothing to do with my own feelings towards the dog demon. The truth was that he was afraid of me. Terrified of the way he felt about me and how his morals had changed while around me. I started to sit back up when his hand rested on my chest and laid me down flat on the bed. His large body was nearly on top of mine in less than a blink.

"Will you return to me?", he asked. I couldn't speak. My words were caught in limbo from his contact with my chest. Warm clawed fingers grazed my breasts and I couldn't help but release a shutter from underneath my skin. A snarl vibrated the air between us and he repeated, "Tell me you will return to me. I need to hear you say it."

His tone was so vulnerable. I had never heard him sound so desperate for anything. Our breath tangled together as I sat under him in silence. My mouth opened and I gazed deeply into his yellow orbs.

"I'll go anywhere you go. I promise", I responded confidentiality.

He softly placed one more peck between us and then one on my forehead. His lips lingered under my hairline with hesitation. Removing his face from mine, he looked down at me one last time. The pained expression across his face made me nervous. He seemed unsure of something.

"What's wrong?", I asked.

I winced at the sudden sharp movement of his body rising up. He had removed himself from on top of me and rushed back into the darkness of the room. His silhouette stood in front of my opened window like an emotionless statue. I threw my body to the end of the bed and reached out for him.

"Please don't leave yet! I said I'd go with you. Just give me a minute to put some clothes on", I begged rushing over to my closet.

"I must go. There is another matter to be dealt with that you can not be present for. We will see each other again I promise", he explained blankly.

Tears brimmed under my eyes while I prepared to say goodbye to him. I had come to terms with not ever seeing him again when I thought he was a jerk, but now it felt like I was going through heartbreak for the second time.

"Stay with Inuyasha and the human girl until I tell you otherwise. If we cross paths do not interact with me. I will do the same. When everything is safe, I will return for you", he said.

"Safe from what?", I asked.

He gazed back at me and raised a glowing hand in my direction. I tried not to look directly at it, but it's draw on me was too strong. Everything soon went black until I was awoken by a set of hands shaking my shoulders.

"Wake up, child! It's almost 6:45 and your still asleep? Kids these days are so lazy. Back when I was a kid we got up before sunrise to go to work. But you choose to lie around in bed until almost 7 o'clock. Wasting the day away. Shameful. Get up!", I vaguely heard Grandma nag.

My eyes cracked open to the view of an old wrinkly face only inches from mine. Her mouth was twisted into a frown and eyes slicing into mine. This was not the person I wanted to be this close to me right now.

"I'm going to count to ten and if you aren't awake before I finish, I will be forced to go get the broom", she exclaimed. I groaned in response. Turning my back to her in rebellion, I pulled the blanket back over my face.

"One… two… three… four… ten!", she yelled. A hard broom handle slapped at my back and I let out a scream of pain.

"Ouch, Grandma!", I screamed. I held my hands over my head as she raised the broom handle back up to hit me again. "Okay! I'm up, I'M UP! Why say you're going to count to ten, if you skip half of the number?! And did you have the broom the whole time?!"

"Don't question me in my house. I ask the questions only. Okay? If you weren't up all night preoccupied with boys, you wouldn't be so sleepy now", she said.

With a wink she quickly left the room. She yelled something about me helping her with breakfast, but all I could do was sit in bed stunned. My mind raced at her last words. The only thing I was preoccupied with was my dream, or so I thought. My heart raced at the idea that what I thought was only a figment of my imagination could have been real and that maybe Sesshomaru had really come back for me.


	17. Chapter 17

"Pass me the eggs", Grandma demanded. She had been ignoring me all morning. Everytime I tried to ask her questions about what she said earlier, she would snap a command at me instead of answering. "Do you not hear me, Kimmy? Pass Grandma the eggs."

"I'm not doing anything else for you until you answer my question", I pouted holding the carton of eggs above her head.

Despite being much shorter than me, she gave a valent effort to reach up and snatch them. Until, I extended my arm completely and she slumped down from her tiptoes. She shot me a grumpy face and raised her hand to hit me.

"Just tell me what you saw and we can finish breakfast! Stop being stubborn", I explained.

"I didn't see anything. It's just an old woman's intuition. Now give me the eggs", she said quickly, reaching up for the carton. I lifted back out of her grasp and she let out an exasperated huff.

"That's not good enough, Old Woman. You know more than you're letting off. I'm not sure what you're trying to hide but I need details. So spill it", I responded. "What did you see last night that made you say that I had a boy in my room?"

"I told you, I didn't see anything", she said with a hesitant sigh. "I actually sensed his presence before I heard him. I was in the kitchen getting a late night snack, as I usually do, and felt something strong coming from your room. When I went to the door to peak in and check on you, I heard the two of you arguing with each other. I wanted to be nosey and see who it was but he didn't seem human and I knew he would hear me there. If he hadn't already."

"So it really did happen?", I muttered to myself. "He was really here. I thought I was dreaming?"

"He's so good looking that you thought you were dreaming. I'm impressed", she beamed up at me. "Send him my way then if you don't want him. His voice sounded very handsome and Grandma could use a new companion.", the old woman finished shooting me an innocent eye smile.

"Grandma! How could you say that?", I asked in shock. She was being so calm about sensing a demon in her grandchild's room. Like that wasn't weird at all for her. "A demon snuck into my room last night and all you can think about was how handsome he is? Really?"

"So, he is handsome. I knew it. I could sense that too", she stated with a smug expression.

I rolled my eyes at her and handed her the eggs with reluctance. She had technically answered my question, but it wasn't exactly the response that I was looking for. I prepared myself to ask her another question. I wanted to know how she could sense him in my room all the way from the kitchen. Humans didn't usually have those abilities. The only time I could feel the presence of anything was with the jewel in hand.

"You are about to ask me how I could sense him aren't you?", she interjected into the silence.

I looked down at her in confusion. "Can you read my mind too? How did you know that? Did you learn to do that with a jewel", I blurted out.

"No, Kimmy, I can't read your mind. You're just so predictable", she explained. "Every person that takes possession of the jewel for an extended period of time has a little residue of its abilities left behind. I haven't had to use them in a while because there aren't many demons on this side, but last night when he came into the house it hit me like a ton of bricks. He must be very strong to have such a large aura. What did he want from a weakling like you?"

"Ouch… That's a little insulting…", I groaned at her harsh comment. "and he wants me to come back with him so he can have my jewel. I think. That guy is the Master of mixed signals."

Even though he had come back for me, I still couldn't believe it was for good intentions. He had fooled me once already and it wouldn't forgive myself if I let him do it again.

"No, not possible", she said blankly. "He's not here for that. It has to be for something else because he would have no use for your Sacred Jewel."

"What do you mean he'd have no use for it? He tried to cut my arm off to take it from me!", I said in disbelief at her claim. That was the whole reason I was mad at him and now she was telling me it wasn't even a valid reason. He wanted the jewel for himself and I was sure of it.

"The amount of power he wields is one that almost rivals the Sacred Jewel itself. Both of them combined even. A strong demon like him wouldn't get much out of such an object. Especially not the black one. All it has the ability to do is detect and temporarily purify the evil within someone, but it can't even do that completely without it's other half", she stated.

My thoughts raced around in my head like bullets. There was no way we had gone through all of this for nothing. Something about my jewel had to keep him coming back to me.

"Maybe he doesn't know what it's used for and he thinks it can make him stronger. Isn't that what most demons want anyways?" I asked.

"Some demons would ignorantly crave the power of the black jewel without knowing it's true purpose. But a demon of his kind? No. He knows exactly what it is used for. I garuntee it", she explained.

I felt my face twist up in bewilderment. No matter how much I tried I couldn't wrap my head around what she was telling me. That would mean that he wanted the jewel for something else, but I didn't know what. The only thing he had ever told me was that he wanted it for something important.

"What could he use it for, then, if not for himself?", I pressed the old woman.

She grunted into the pan of eggs and slumped her shoulders like an annoyed child. Her aggravated face turned back to me with a sour expression curling at her lips.

"You ask to many questions. Figure it out on your own", she yelled flinging the spatula near my nose. Like a statue I stayed put despite her efforts to push me away. I wasn't leaving until I got all of my answer. When she turned back to the pan I step up right behind her.

"Get away from me", she commanded, but it was too late. All at once I leaned my body over her head, letting all of my weight go limp on top of her tiny frame. She struggled and cursed at me to get off, but I refused until she continued to explain.

"I'll get off of you when you answer me", I said forcing more of my body on her. With my hand I stuck a finger in my mouth and acted like I was going to press it into her ear. Flailing her arms in the air she raised her imaginary white flag and gave in.

"Fine! I'll tell you, just get away from me", she snapped. Brushing herself off she asked, "Does he have any enemies?"

"Only one that I know of. It's his half demon brother named Inuyasha. They fight like crazy every time they see one another. He's the only person I can think of, though", I said.

"He's a half demon you say? Then that's what he wants the jewel for. Remember I told you before that when the two jewels were together they could create complete purity to whatever they touched? Well, that also included people and demons. If his brother is only a half demon, he could use the power of the pairing to turn him into a full human. Thus, being able to easily destroy him", Grandma stated in a more serious tone. "This Inuyasha fellow should be very worried about his brother getting his hands on both of those jewels. They have never been in the same place at the same time, but it's always possible."

Then I remembered that Sesshomaru told me last night to stay with Inuyasha and Kagome for safety. They were on the hunt for the leftover shards of the white Shikon Jewel, while I held the whole version of its other half. If I aided them in putting the whole thing back together, he could steal it from us and kill his brother. Or he'd ask me to give it to him behind their backs. Because of my known feelings for him, he would assume I'd hand it over without resistance. That must be why he wanted me to stay with them. Not to protect me from some other evils like he said, but because I was a pawn in his sick game. A pit rested in my stomach at the realization of what he had really come by for. Every time he kissed me and told me how much he cared for me I would fall into his trap. I was a fool to let him get over on me a second time.

"I need to call Kagome", I said rushing to my bedroom. Grandma called for me to come eat breakfast but I wasn't hungry anymore.

Searching the room for my cell I spotted it lying haphazardly on the floor beside my bed. I swiped it off the ground and punched in my password. My eyes glinted when I saw that she had already texted me asking to meet at a cafe in Tokyo. I texted her back to be there in two hours because I still needed to shower and get dressed. I saw mom walking towards the bathroom and rushed passed her, closing and locking the door behind myself.

"Hey! I was about to go I was about to go in there", she exclaimed pounding on the door.

"I've gotta be somewhere in Tokyo in two hours, Mom. Give me like ten minutes and I'll be out I swear", I said back. She grumbled something through the door but I couldn't take it out over the sound of rushing water.

I washed my body, face, and hair all in record time. Kagome deserved to know what Sesshomaru was planning to do and I couldn't hold it to myself for much longer. Blow drying my hair was turning in to the longest task of them all. It had gotten so long that if hung right over my butt when I leaned my head back even a little. My arm was getting tired and I told myself that it could air dry on the way there. My closet was full of winter clothes and not much else. The last place we lived was pretty cold most of the time and I hadn't stocked my wardrobe for Japan's melting heat. Grabbing a baggy pair of denim shorts and a big t-shirt, I flung my clunky tennis shoes on and headed out the door.

"Where are you going so fast", Grandma asked. She and mom were in the living room eating pancakes and eggs in front of the TV.

"I'm going to meet a friend in Tokyo, but I'll be back", I said. I hoped I'd be back anyways. If we decided to go back to the feudal era immediately after our lunch date, I would have to make a really uncomfortable call to my parents.

Before they could say anything else I had grabbed a pancake off the counter and raced outside. There was a bus station a few blocks away and as I sat waiting for it. I could feel my rage building up again. Sesshomaru was trying to use me but I wasn't about to let it happen. We were going to get him before he got us.


	18. Chapter 18

"So, you're saying Sesshomaru wants your jewel to kill Inuyasha?", Kagome asked.

She sat across from me with a spoonful of ice cream hanging out of her mouth. We were supposed to be setting up a game plan for going back to the feudal era, but we both seemed to be doing more eating than talking. She got two scoops of birthday cake ice cream while I settled on coffee and a bagel.

"Yup", I replied with bread chunks clogging my words.

"How do you know?", she asked, pulling the utensil from her mouth.

"My grandma told me that could be the only reason he's after it. Sesshomaru is too strong to want my jewel for personal reasons. The Black Shikon is only good for healing and purifying. A demon wouldn't be able to use that ability without some consequences to himself. So, it has to be that", I replied.

Lowering her head in dismay, she let out a long sign and placed the silver spoon down on the table. "You're right. If what your Grandma told you about the jewel is true, then we have no other choice but to fight to protect it", she said holding a fist up to her face.

Her look of confidence soon faded as she drifted off into thought. "But, that would mean he needs my jewel too. How are we going to keep him away from it? You have a spell on your's that won't let him touch it, but anybody can take mine! What if he comes after when I'm alone? I can't defend myself against Sesshomaru! He's a full demon and I can barely handle Inuyasha!", she rambled.

I grabbed her face in my hands to stop her before she went into full panic mode. With a few confused blinks she looked at me, now able to focus more clearly. "That's why we have to stay together. If we work as a team we can collect the rest of the shards of your jewel and combine the two together before anybody else gets their hands on them", I stated.

"But", Kagome stuttered. "Inuyasha wants the jewel for himself to become a full demon. There's no way he'd let us take them both, even if it is for a good reason. His mind is set on becoming like his brother."

"We'll tackle that problem when we get there", I explained. "Right now we have to work on finding all of the shards before they get into the wrong hands, okay? Do you know where the rest of the pieces are?", I asked her.

Kagome's face sunk and she slumped down into her chair. "When I shot it with my arrow, the Shikon Jewel kind of went... everywhere. It broke into a million pieces and are scattered all over the place. We have no idea where they all are, except that Naraku has a big chunk of them already. He's been collecting them as long as we have, but doing it much better than us."

She'd explained to me earlier that the Shikon Jewel was broken, but she left out the details of how it happened. I couldn't judge her though, I probably would have done the same thing in that situation. However, it did create a relatively big problem for us. The only time I'd been around Naraku was when he gave an arm to Sesshomaru in exchange for defeating Inuyasha. I don't remember him having the gift when he snuck into my room the other night, so it must not have been very good present.

Naraku's aura was so toxic when we met that I couldn't look at him for long without feeling like I was going to pass out. Even a piece of the White Shikon Jewel was extremely dangerous for him to have power over. We needed to get it back from him soon before he came looking for the other half. It appeared as though Kagome and Inuyasha had recovered a little less than that much of it. It dangled around her neck as mine did, glinting in the light.

"Excuse me", a small voice called from beside us.

We both looked over to see a young boy wearing an apron and a name tag that read 'Shouto'. He looked to be no older than thirteen, probably the son of the people who owned this place. His face was full and kind looking. Until his gaze landed on something in front of his face. He looked at it inquisitively for a moment, but then shrugged it off and turned back to us. It must have been a fly or something.

He gave us a big welcoming smile as continued, "Can I get you ladies any refills on your waters? Maybe some more coffee for you, Miss?", he asked sweetly to us.

Kagome and I both agreed to a refill on our drinks and he leaned down to grab the cups. Stopping in the middle of us with his head looking between the jewels around our necks. There was a glimmer in his eyes that I could see from beneath their kind exterior. Lustful intentions absorbed his gaze, as his orbs switched back and forth between our necks.

"Those are beautiful necklaces you've got", he said still hanging his head between us, hand firmly gripped around our water glasses. "Are you two sisters? They look to be apart of a set. Best Friends maybe?", he pried further.

Kagome and I both exchanged strained looks to one another. I could feel the warmth of my jewel burning at the center of my sternum from the young boy's proximity. There was something suspicious about him and I felt it more and more each second. The sheath of composure he was holding together was falling apart the longer he hung between us. His once brown irises were turning black and his skin was fading into a greenish grey hue. As if he was coming down with the flu in front of us.

"We got them down the street at the jewelry shop", Kagome lied.

"They aren't special at all I promise! You can go down there right now and buy the same thing. Everyone has one around town, they're very trendy. The classic look is really coming back into style these days", she blabbed in a panic. I knew she could sense the same thing I was feeling.

Small beads of sweat spackled his face and neck. Hands so slimy with moisture that our waters were beginning to slip from his grip. Large exhales of hot breath were raggedly escaping his mouth as his eyes danced back and forth with furocity.

"Do you mind if I touch them for just a moment?", he asked reaching out for both of our necks.

The glasses he was holding onto abruptly dropped from his hands. Shattered glass shards and liquid flung in every direction as they made contact with our table. Everyone in the room let out a gasp and a woman from behind the counter called out the boy's name with a harsh tone.

"I'm so sorry", he said. "I don't know why I did that. This has never happened to me before. It looks like I splashed water on your necklaces. Let me take them to the back to dry them off. It will only take me a moment. That's the least I can do for being so much trouble."

I grabbed Kagome by the hand and yanked her out of her seat. Barely avoiding his intruding fingers as he snatched at our throats.

"No thank you", I replied harshly. "We actually have somewhere to be right now."

The boy looked up at me with a dark and blank expression. "Please, let me help you clean up. This was all my fault after all. I'll only be a moment and then you can go on your way", he said putting back the sweet tone in his voice. Standing up straight, he shot us a creepy grin and placed his palm out in front of us.

"I said no thank you. We don't have time for that and it's not a big deal. We can wipe the water off ourselves", I said with a furrowed brow.

I was beginning to get annoyed with this kid. He didn't know me or Kagome as far as I knew but he was so forceful in his efforts to help us. This was going way past the point of good customer service.

"Is everything alright", the female manager asked. She was standing behind the boy with her arms crossed over her chest, tapping her foot in frustration.

"You're making quite the scene today, Shouto. What has gotten into? Are you listening to me? Hello? Don't ignore me when I'm talking to you, Shouto", she snapped, but the boy wasn't listening. His eyes were still locked on us. "I'm so sorry, girls. I don't know what has gotten into him today. He must be a little under the weather. He's usually always been one of my best servers."

"It's really not a big deal", Kagome butted into the tension with a light hearted, but wary, giggle. "Accidents happen all the time. I mess up everyday of my life, so it's not a big deal."

"Let me pay for your meals. Everything is on the house for going through all of this. And it's coming out of your paycheck, Shouto. Now apologize to these kind customers! They didn't have to be this nice about this. You should be very grateful", the woman barked at her employee.

"I don't care about my paycheck", he said with a still blank expression. "I want the jewels. Master Naraku told me to retrieve the jewels. That is all I care about now."

Kagome looked over to me with a shocked face, mouth open in awe. I gave her the same one back. We had both just heard him say that Naraku sent him to retrieve the jewels, but he couldn't have meant the Naraku that we were just talking about. There was no way that was possible. We weren't even in the same time period for him to know who Naraku was. I whispered to my partner that we had to go and she nodded in response.

Bolting from the cafe and out of the doors we could hear the woman screaming after us. But she wasn't really yelling at us, she was yelling at him. The small body of the young kid was sprinting after us. His run was haggard and tired looking. The pigment of his skin was getting more grey every time I looked back.

"How far away is your house", I shouted to Kagome. Both of us were wearing down from running so long, and we needed to find a place to take shelter quickly before the boy caught up to us.

"I live about a block from here", she stated out of breath. "Take this next right and we'll be there in less than a minute."

We kicked it into high gear and rounded the corner. I could see the large gate of a strine in front of us and knew that it must have been Kagome's home. A wail entered in my ears and I looked back to see Kagome sprawled on the concrete. She'd tripped in exhaustion and was lying helplessly on the ground, yards from our attacker. I turned around to rush over to her only to be stopped a flash of red fabric.

"I let you go home for one day and you can't even stay out of trouble that long", huffed the sarcastic voice in front of me. "How am I supposed to keep letting you come to this world when all you do is put yourself in danger?" He lifted his sword up and into the direction of the boy.

"No, Inuyahsa! Don't hurt him", Kagome begged from the ground. "He's being controlled by Naraku. There's a Shikon Jewel in his back, I can see it. He's just human boy", she frantically explained.

Though I couldn't see the jewel shards like she could, I was sensing the same thing. His aura was clearly that of a human but he acted as though he was being programmed like a robot to complete a task. Naraku was using him as a puppet to get to us.

"If the kid's got a jewel shard that's even more reason to kill him, if you ask me", the half demon snorted.

"Wait", I called from behind him. They both spun their heads around to face me. "Where is the jewel, Kagome?"

"It's in the back of his neck. Right under his hairline", she replied still on the ground.

"That's an easy place to slice. I bet you I wouldn't even have to use the Tetsaiga for this one", he said moving towards the slow moving kid and placing the thing sword into the belt of his robe.

The closer the boy got to us, the slower he ran. He looked exhausted with dark sweat pouring from his glands. Whatever power Naraku had given him wasn't strong and had worn off very quickly. Though he was still coming towards us with dedication to his mission, he was no longer a threat.

"Don't get so excited just yet, Inuyahsa. The kid may no longer be a threat to us but the thing coming out of his ear might be", I said in horror.

They both looked over to the exhausted kid and gasped when they started to see what I just had. A small bug was buzzing out of his ear. Another one, and then another, and another until a swarm of them were buzzing around his head. He seemed unfazed by it. The haze that was placed over his mind must have rendered him completely unconscious. He was now being controlled by the will of the jewel shard and the insects inhabiting his body.

"UGH! That's disgusting!", Inuyahsa said. "And it must mean that this is definitely Naraku's doing. Only he has the ability to control these bugs. He must have sent them here to find a host to take the jewels from you two. What a sneaky bastard."

"We can't hurt him. He's completely innocent in this situation. There has to be a way to get the jewel shard and those insects away without killing him in the proccess", I said. I would feel terrible if this kid was injured ,or worse, for something that had nothing to do with him would crush me. He was just trying to do his job and our presence alone put him in danger.

"Well, when you come up with a plan to let me know. Until then, I'm going to get that jewel from the little shit one way or the other", Inuyasha replied. The dog eared man lunged over to the sluggish boy in an instant, but before he could attack he was slammed to the ground by an unknown force.

"Sit boy", Kagome yelled.

She was standing up off the pavement and wiping dirt off of her skirt. I had no idea how she had done that to Inuyasha with only words, but I wished I'd had that for Sesshomaru. It would have saved me a lot of hassle, but there was no time to ask questions about their weird power dynamic now.

"Inuyasha", I called to the groaning half demon. "If you can GENTLY take him to the ground, I can probably get the jewel out of the back of his neck", I said.

"Probably?", he barked back. "Probably isn't good enough for me. I can take this pipsqueak down in two seconds if you'd stop butting in", he yelled over to Kagome.

"Well, I wouldn't have to butt in if you weren't such an insensitive jerk all the time. Have a heart sometimes, Inuyasha! Everything isn't always about the jewel", she exclaimed stomping her foot on the pavement.

"Having a heart is for weak little girls like you! If I left everything up to you, we'd have been dead a long time ago. You're just too much of a wimp to get things done on your own, just like right now. You need me, Kagome. Just face the facts and this will go a lot smoother for everyone", he snorted with a smug smile.

I could hear another hard force rumble the ground as she told him to sit for the second time. A wail of pain came from the half demon but I was no longer paying attention. In the midst of their bickering they hadn't even noticed that I was making my way over to the boy. He was practically dragging himself onto the pavement trying to get to us. Scratches and bruises trailed up and down his exposed arms from falling over himself, and his clothes were tattered and wet from sweat during our chase. Poor thing was barely hanging on, but the spell that Naraku had put on him wasn't letting him go no matter how much he suffered. I takes an evil individual to take advantage of a child like this.

He reached a bloody and quivering arm up to me with a blank stare and said, "Give me the jewels… I have to get the jewels for Master Naraku…"

I extended my hand out to him, before having to swiftly pull it back. The Saimyosho were swarming him again, buzzing over his limp figure for protection. They were menacing to say the least. Hundreds of them hovered over his head with an ear splitting vibration. I knew that I needed to get them away from him to extract the jewel but I wasn't sure how to approach them without putting my life in danger as well. Or risking them snatching my jewel.

"Move out of the way", Inuyahsa said jumping in front of me. "I'll take care of the bugs, but you have to swear that you can get the jewel from the kid. Got it?", he said cracking his claws, preparing to fight.

"I can do it", I stated with insecurity still weighing down my voice.

I had never done anything like this before. The Black Shikon Jewel around my neck had been controlling me up until this point, but it was about time I learned to harness my gift without its guidance. While Inuyasha slashed at the Saimyosho, I ran to the groveling kid. Kneeling down to his level, I asked, "Are you okay, Shouto? That is your name right?"

He only continued to groan quietly about needing the jewels. He was so weak all he could do was lie lifeless on the concrete with his face on the ground. Brushing the hair at the nape of his neck away, I could see the spot where the jewel had been embedded. A small scar was made when the shard was wedged inside.

The moment I touched the raised skin, my own jewel began to glow. There was a tugging sensation at my neck and I allowed the feeling to guide me in the right direction. I placed the object in my free hand and lowered it to the kids neck. All of a sudden the space between the two surfaces glowed and sparks erupted in every direction. With a pull upwards, I reeled the shard from the boys skin. Once it was out, the small piece flung into the air and a large insect quickly buzzed over to grab it.

"I got the Jewel out, but one of the insects has it!", I yelled over to Inuyasha.

"Oh no you don't", he said leaping in it's direction. He caught the Saimyosho in mid and air sliced it in half with ease. The rest of the bugs fled when he had the jewel shard firmly in his grip. There job was done here and they had failed.

"You did it", Kagome yelled while running over to us. "I told you that you'd figure out how to use your powers. You made that look easy", she said beaming with pride.

"I guess I did", I said back.

My joy was overshadowed by the daunting presence that Naraku had left with me. I think we all knew that this small win was nothing in the grand scheme of things. We would have many more of these to go before beating Naraku and his henchman.

"Let's not get our hopes up just yet", Inuyahsa said, stating what I'm sure we were all thinking. "This seemed more like a test than anything else. He was trying to gage your power in this world, without mine and Sesshomaru's help. Everything about this seemed too easy."

A weak groan came up from the ground, pulling us out of our conversation. Shouto was doubled over in pain, rubbing his wounds.

"Don't touch those. You'll get an infection that way", I said down to him. Kagome rushed over to use and opened her backpack. Inside was a plethora of medications and creams. I took out a few and began nursing his injuries.

"I guess it's a good thing I live on an empty street", Kagome laughed. "Or else everyone would have gotten a good look at your ears, Inuyasha."

"My ears would have been the strangest thing about this whole interaction? There were insects coming from inside this kid's head, but my ears are weird? You two must live in a strange world then", he said with a shrug.

"We've got to get him back to the cafe. I think that lady was one of his relatives. She can probably take him to the doctor. He's starting to look a little dehydrated", I stated. "Can you carry him on your back, Inuyasha?"

"I thought my ears were weird. If I walk into town with him on my back wouldn't I be a distraction? That's what Kagome said", he pouted over to his companion.

"Oh, Shut up. I've got a hat in my bag you can cover them up with. Grab the boy and let's go", she demanded. She stomped over to her backpack beside me and dug within it until she pulled out a baseball cap. Inuyasha looked at it with a funny expression.

"How do I put it on? Is it a helmet or something", he asked with big puppy eyes.

Kagome huffed and forced the cap over his head. They bickered for a moment about personal space, and it should have annoyed me. All they did was fight with one another, however, it always amused me. It was like a weird way of showing affection.

With Shouto hauled on his back, we made our way back into the city. Everyone shot us bewildered looks because of Inuyasha's appearance but we tried to act natural like we didn't notice. Once we'd made it to the cafe, the woman behind the counter ran over to us. We told her that he was sick and out of it and that it wasn't his fault that he chased us. It didn't take much to convince her because he looked like death dangling over Inuyasha's shoulder. She thanked us for not being hard on him and promised she'd close up for the day and take him to the doctor immediately. Before we left she told us to come by whenever we wanted for free coffee and ice cream, which was sweet, but it was our fault he was in the state that he was now.

After seeing my skill of extracting jewel shards, Inuyasha practically dragged me to Kagome's house to return to the Feudal era. I explained that I wasn't supposed to go back there per my Father's wishes, but they pleaded with me to follow them. With a reluctant slump of shoulders I agreed to go back, but not before calling my house and telling them I'd be leaving. The phone rang twice before and old cranky voice picked up the phone.

"Hello? Who is it? Don't you know I'm taking a nap right now? What do you want?", Grandma's agitated voice screeched through the speaker of my cell phone.

"It's Kimmy, Grandma. I'm going back to the Feudal era with Kagome and wanted to tell you before I went, so Mom and Dad didn't freak out. Can you tell them for me", I asked.

"Ah, you're going to spend the night with your friend for a while. That is so nice of her to let you stay over so unexpectedly", she replied.

I took the device from my ear and stared at it with confusion. I didn't say anything about staying the night with Kagome. I said I was going to the Feudal era, not a slumber party.

"Grandma what are you talking about?", I asked.

"Okay, Kimmy! Have fun with your friend! We'll see you in 4 days, okay? Be safe. We love you", she said before abruptly hanging up the phone.

"You're grandma sounds like my grandpa", Kagome said from beside me laughing. "Always making up some excuse for why I'm gone."

When she said that it hit me what the old woman was doing. Mom was probably right next to her and she had to make something up to not get both of us in trouble. For a cranky geezer, I had to give her credit for being quick on her feet.

We went in Kagome's house and picked up a few food items, medicine, and extra clothes for the journey before heading to the shrine. Inuyasha jumped in first and then Kagome. I stood outside of it, nervously pondering if it would let me go through or if I'd plummet to the ground. I'd only ever gone through my own well before. Hopping up onto the edge, it lifted my legs up and tossed them over the side. In a bright flash of light I was thrust through the portal of the well, waiting in anticipation for where it would lead me on the other side.


	19. Chapter 19

"Kagome, you're back!", I heard Shippo say as I climbed out of the well.

I wrenched my arms over the side and dragged my body up and over its wooden edge. When I finally had my feet steadied on the ground, I looked over to my new group of companions. The small fox demon and I made eye contact and he jumped from Kagome's arms and into mine.

"Kimmy! You came too?", he asked with excitement.

"She's going to be helping us look for jewel shards", Kagome explained with a sweet smile. "We were attacked this afternoon by a kid being controlled by Naraku's spell. He sent the Saimyosho to our world to track us down and he almost succeeded. There was a jewel shard embedded in the kid's neck that the insects put there, but Kimmy got it out like a pro!"

"I wouldn't exactly say '_like a pro'_", I explained rubbing the back of my neck.

It was true that I had gotten the shard out pretty easily, but it could have been a fluke. That was my first time ever attempting a task like that and I think the universe gave me a freebie for my debut at jewel shard snatching.

"Don't be so humble about it. You did great", Kagome exclaimed, giving me a rough slap on my back. I dropped Shippo to the ground with a thug and let out a pained groan. "Oops, sorry. I don't know my own strength sometimes", she said rubbing the place she'd hit. Except, very gently this time.

Miroku approached me with a greasy hand outstretched to grab mine. I tried to pull my fingers back before he could grab at them, but I wasn't fast enough.

"Dear Maiden, I would love to see your skills of extraction up close. Have you given any thought to my offer to be the Father of your first born. I'm sure we would have a very powerful child. The wielder of a Shikon Jewel and a Monk. Those genetics would be ideal for our children. What do you say?", he asked with a cheeky grin.

Just as I retracted my hand from his and held it up in the air to slap the grotesque monk, it seemed everyone had the same idea. All at once, we pelted him with open palms to the face and he retreated off into a corner to sulk.

"Don't be such a pervert, Miroku! You'll scare her off. The last thing we need is another important part of my plan to become a full demon being messed up by your sexual needs. I'd rather lose you than her, honestly", Inuyasha said to his friend, who was still crouched with a dark cloud over his head. Kagome and I shot each other concerned looks at what the half demon had just stated, but we chose to brush it off for now.

"So, where exactly are we going?", I asked. I risked sounding like an idiot to ask the question that had been burning in the back of my mind. Bracing myself for a snarchy response from one of them."I'm still pretty new to this whole adventure thing and don't really know how it works."

"Well", Shippo beagan. "Kagome usually senses a jewel shard nearby and we follow the trail until we find it. Sometimes it's inside of a demon or even a human and can cause a great deal of evil to everything around it. I'm sure you know how powerful the jewel is. It's our job to collect them all and help everyone we come across that's in need of our assistance", the small fox demon beamed up at me with a sweet smile and closed eyes.

"That's not true at all! It's not my job to help every puny human we come across and I refuse to waste our time that we could be looking for the jewel shards, helping humans anymore", Inuyasha grumbled, crossing his arms over his chest.

His face was scrunched up in disapproval at the small fox's words. Clearly pouting about how much they must have done that thus far. He could really act like such a child sometimes. Refusing to share a toy that he didn't even have yet.

"You seemed pretty content with helping Kiyko the other night, Inuyasha. She's a human, isn't she", Kagome sneered at the boy.

If looks could be a murder weapon, Inuyahsa would have been dead on the spot. Whoever this Kikyo person is had just struck a nerve in the younger girl that I had never seen before. She didn't even look this mad with an arrow pointed at Sesshomaru during their fight.

"I-I don't know what you are talking about", Inuyasha stuttered, turning sheepishly in the other direction. "Can you just sense a stupid jewel shard already and let's get going. We're wasting time talking about her."

"Who's Kikyo?", I asked.

All four of them turned to me and yelled 'DON'T ASK' in unison and I dropped the subject. I wasn't a detective or anything, but I assumed she must have been a past or present love interest of Inuyasha's, and Kagome wasn't too happy about it.

"Okay, okay! Sorry", I exclaimed with my hands on either side of my face in surrender.

Kagome huffed a breath of disgust and stormed off into the nearby trees. We all exchanged glances of confusion and quickly rushed to follow behind her. We walked through the forest for most of the day, stopping every now and then for a bathroom break in the trees or a snack from Kagome's backpack. Travelling with them was much more comfortable than with Sesshomaru. Though I loved his presence and how he would occasionally carry me to our destinations, we didn't talk nearly as much as this group did.

They had conversations about everything. Favorite foods, places they thought the jewel could be, and even Miroku's laundry list of past lovers. There were jokes and laughter at almost every moment and I could feel my cheeks burning and tight from smiling so much. I really enjoyed their company and was pleasantly surprised by how welcoming they all were.

"Can we take a break", Shippo whined. His tiny hand shot to his stomach as loud growl erupted from his belly. "I'm getting hungry again and need to eat or else I'll pass out!"

"Good", Inuyasha snorted. "When you pass out, I'll throw you into a wolves den nearby and let them use you as a snack instead. I'm sure they'll appreciate the gift", he continued with a chuckle, glaring down at the frazzled fox.

"That's not funny, Inuyasha! How about I put another boulder on top of you and we'll see who get eaten by wolves", Shippo yelled back to him. Inuyasha made a strange face of fear and didn't say another word.

"Where would you get a boulder around here", I asked jokingly. "I haven't seen one for hours."

Shippo looked over to me with a sly grin. He reached his hand into the back pocket of his robe and pulled out a tiny rock. I looked down at him in confusion and he hovered the rock into the air with pride. Surely that wasn't the boulder he was talking about. Inuyasha let out a low shreek looking at the small pebble and began to back away from him.

"Watch and learn", Shippo said as he threw the pebble in Inuyasha's direction.

As it came right above the half demon's head, the once small pebble turned into a large boulder and landed right in the middle of his back with a loud crack. The white haired boy screamed in agony, flailing his limbs to try and free himself.

"That's very impressive, Shippo. I didn't know you had it in you to be so cruel. Does it hurt him?", I laughed down at the small kid.

"More than likely, but I don't care. That's what he gets for being a big jerk ! All in a day's work, I'd say", he said wiping his knuckles on his clothes with arrogance. We all laughed at the gesture, ignoring Inuyasha still currently being crushed by the boulder and thrashing in pain.

"Yeah, yeah! We're all so impressed. Now get this fucking thing off of me", Inuyasha screamed as the object crushed his abdomen more.

"Let him go, Shippo. You've had your fun", Kagome said sternly. "Let's have some dinner and rest before we go back to searching for the jewel."

With a pop of air the boulder reverted back into a tiny rock and fell to Inuyasha's side. We all sat down on the soft grass besides Inuyasha who was still rubbing his aching back. At least he'd been freed. Miroku started a fire and Kagome passed out various bags of snacks between us. I snagged a sack of chips and a gatorade. Popping the bag open and taking a long stiff of the familiar smell. We sat around the campfire and ate with casual conversation before Kagome suddenly stood up. At the same time, Inuyasha did the same with his nose pointed up into the air.

"Do you sense that", he asked Kagome. "I can smell blood and lots of it coming from up ahead. We should go investigate."

Kagome nodded in agreement and we all rose to our feet as well. I kicked some dirt over the fire, but not before I stared into it for another moment. The embers crackled as I watched small pieces of ash fly up near my face. Just as I turned to go with the others, I heard what sounded like a whisper of my name. A harsh gust of wind swept past my face, and I chalked it up to hearing things.

"Kimmy, please be safe", I heard.

But this time, it wasn't just the wind. The voice belonged to Sesshomaru and it was so close I could practically feel his breath on my neck. I whipped my head around to look for the source of the voice. I felt a smooth hand run across my shoulder blades and land on my cheek. I turned again to see him standing behind me, but there was nothing. Off in the distance I saw a flash of long white strands of hair like I had seen before. I could sense his presence here, I was sure of it this time. The oxygen in my throat caught right before it could escape my lips to call out for him.

I took a step in the direction I had seen him flash past me. I wanted to see him so badly. It didn't matter how much I like being with Kagome and Inuyasha's group, I still wanted to be with him. His aura was so close to me. If I took a few more steps into the woods I was sure he'd be there.

"Kimmy! Hurry up! You're trailing behind", Shippo called out to me.

The rest of the group were a few yards in front of me, totally oblivious to what I had just heard and seen. Just as quickly as the image of him had come, it had gone. I took that as a sign that I should move on and continue on with my new companions. He had told me to stay with them in the first place. I couldn't stop thinking about his words, though. Sesshomaru had warned me to be safe, but I didn't know why he'd be telling me that all of a sudden.

"Stop wasting time and let's go!", Inuyasha yelled at me in frustration.

I ran to catch up to them, giving one last glance for Sesshomaru. He wasn't there and I began to question if he ever had been or if I was just dreaming him up because I missed him.

The longer we walked, the heavier a strange feeling in my chest became. There was an uneasy sensation bubbling inside of me that almost made me want to vomit. I felt like I was getting physically ill the closer we got to our destination. There was a large evil presence nearby and it was very strong. I fell to my knees and crumbled down into the grass. A sharp pain was splitting my head in two and I could no longer stand up and walk on my own. Everyone rushed to my side as soon as they heard me collapse.

"Are you all right", Miroku asked with worry in his eyes.

"What happened?", Shippo squealed tugging at my sleeve.

"You can sense the presence ahead of us, can't you", Kagome asked. Her brow was furrowed with hesitation. She must have been able to feel the same thing I was. Luckily for her, it seemed she was becoming more used to this feeling than I was.

"Yeah", I responded hoarsely. "I can feel an overwhelming amount of pain and grief. Like, I can physically feel it in my own body, I think. My ears are ringing with the sound of human and demon voices. It's like their fighting with each other in large groups inside my brain. I can't really explain it."

My hands shot to my ears to dull the sound of screaming, but it didn't help. "Can't you hear them? Why aren't you covering your ears?", I asked in bewilderment.

"I don't hear anything", Inuyasha said tilting his head to the side. "My hearing is pretty good and even I can't hear whatever you're hearing."

"I can't hear anything either", Miroku said, followed by agreeance from the remaining two.

All of a sudden vision of blood and remains flashed across my mind. Fire crackling like the one I had just put out at our campsite, and the clinking sound of weapons serged through my ears. It felt like the battle was being hosted inside of my head. Everything was so loud and vivid that I could almost taste the blood of the injured fighters. Explicit visions of tearing skin and the slashing of throats overpowered any effort I had to push them away. I closed my eyes and let out a scream until the overwhelming sensation was suddenly over.

"You're jewel", Kagome started. "It was glowing! Was it trying to tell you something?"

"I think so. But I don't know what any of it means", I reponsed, coughing and trying to compose myself.

"Were they humans or demons, Kimmy", Miroku chimed in.

"I think both. It looked like they were fighting with each other. Over what, I'm not sure. But they were going at it either way", I replied.

"There is supposedly a village nearby that is known for having a rich culture of demon slayers. It's said that they also were harboring the Sacred Jewel at one point. This is the same village we spoke of before, Inuyasha. If we want to know more about the jewel that would be the place to go", he explained.

"Then what are we waiting for", Inuyasha blurted out. "Let's go talk to them about the Sacred Jewel. I'm not afraid of a few demons, or human with weapons. Never stopped me before."

"That's the thing", I paused. "I don't know if there will be nobody left to talk too by the time we get there."


	20. Chapter 20

Once I recovered my strength, we all rushed in the direction of the demon slayer's village. Kagome and I led the way being the only two who could really sense where the vile presence was coming from. I hope that what I had seen in my mind earlier wasn't real because if it was, the sight that would meet us when we got there would not be pretty in the least bit. The screams of the villagers still haunted my ears, almost forcing me to stop and scream again. But I refused to give in to my weaknesses. We ran until the sun started to rise again in the sky and stopped on the edge of a cliff to catch our breath.

"Look over there", Shippo exclaimed.

Across the cavern of the cliff was a large gated village. Black wafts of smoke from a dimming fire inside it's walls was floating in our direction. The stench was disgusting. Charred flesh and the scent of rotting organs cooking in the towering sun flew into my nose from half a mile away. We all gagged for a moment until we could get ourselves together.

"Looks like what you saw back there may be true", Inuyasha said to me. "We've got to get across this cavern and to the other side to scope out the damage. There may even be a few discarded shards left in there. Shippo, can you get us over there?"

"Aye aye, sir", the small fox demon said.

He jolted into the air and puffed up into a large floating version of himself. He hovered over the edge of the opening and lowered himself enough for us to get on. I hesitantly placed my foot on his billowy surface before feeling a cloaked hand pushing me forward. When I looked back I saw Miroku with his hands cupping both of my butt cheeks to 'help' me get onto our ride. Still feeling a little uneasy, I didn't have the energy to hit him. All I could do was lift myself onto Shippo's head as quickly as possible.

We soared in the air over the smoking village. The closer we got, the more uncomfortable everyone's faces became. There was an overarching sense of dread in the air that couldn't be shaken off. No doubt about it, there were definitely a lot of lives lost inside of those gates. Even someone without the power of the jewel shard could feel that much.

Shippo landed softly on the gravel of the other side of the expanse and popped back into his normal form. Once safely on the ground, we all bolted towards the open front gates. The wooden blocks holding them together had been crushed by a strong force, leaving only stringy dangling remnants left over. The vision before us was just as bad as I'd expected. The discarded carcasses of both demons and humans were strung everywhere. Lying all over one another and some still burning up in the fire. Kagome and I gasped as we took in the sight of it all.

"This is horrible", she said with a hand over her mouth.

"The villagers must have battled with the demons like you envisioned", Miroku explained in anger.

"There's no mistaking it. This is for sure the same village of the demon slayers that we had been seeking. It's looks like we made it here too late. Everyone is dead and gone by now", Inuyasha said, scoping out the surroundings.

Kagome took a few steps forward and looked around as well. "What is it Kagome? Do you sense jewel fragments?"

"I don't sense anything at all. There aren't any here", she said. "I could have sworn I sensed some here earlier. I know I did. How could I have been so wrong?"

"There aren't any jewel shards here _anymore_ you mean", Miroku interjected. "They were stolen by someone or something that isn't here. It, or they, fled before we could get here."

"Maybe if we hurry we can catch up with them", Shippo stated. He was perched up on the monks shoulder, hiding from the massacre in front of us until now. I didn't blame him, it wasn't pleasant to look at.

"We can think about looking for whoever took the shards later. First, we should lay all of these villagers to rest properly. They deserve that much", Inuyasha said soberly.

I was surprised by his act of valor. I would have assumed he would have wanted to find the shards first, but he didn't even hesitate to do the right thing. There may have been some good inside of him after all.

"I agree", I chimed in. "I think putting all of these people to rest would help cleanse the bad aura around this place. Inuyasha is right."

"I know I'm right", he huffed. "I'm always right. You didn't have to tell me something I already knew."

I shot him a harsh look and his puffed chest quickly deflated. Right after I had finally given him some credit, his ego had to ruin it. Suddenly, Kagome ran behind the half demon and screamed out, "There's something still here!"

We turned to the loud vibration of a growl coming from ahead of us. A large cat like creature was slowly stomping in our direction. It appeared to be injured and carried the decaying head of a slain demon in it's mouth. Blood and innards dripped from its teeth in thick globs. The best released another growl and crouched into pouncing stance. Miroku stepped in front of me and placed him hand out for me to stay behind him. Shippo jumped from the monks shoulders and onto mine, shaking with fear.

"Looks like there one last demon left", Inuyahsa said while extracting the dormant Tetsaiga. The blade transformed into its fuller version and he pointed it directly at the cat. It let out another growl and bent its front legs, getting ready to jump.

"Master Inuyasha", a small voice called out. It sounded like it was coming from the cat, but it looked just as surprised as we did. "Down, Kilala. These people are not our enemies. You have nothing to fear", it continued.

"Miyoga?", Kagome questioned. "Is that you?"

A large ring of fire enveloped the large cat and when it had dissipated the creature was less than half its regular size. About the height and weight of an oversized chihuahua. It was totally adorable now! I wanted to go up to it and pet it until my hand cramped, but I also couldn't forget how scary it was just a moment ago. Lifting it's hind leg, the fluffy thing scratched behind its ear. A black spec flew out from the rustled area and bounced up to Inuyasha's nose.

"Um, Inuyasha. There's a bug on your nose", I said, gawking as the insect audibly sucked at the tip of his nose.

"Oh, how I've missed your blood, Master Inuyasha. It's been far too long", the flea said. With a harsh slap Inuyahsa hit the talking bug and flattened it like a pancake. It floated to the ground with a groan.

"You're still as irritating as always, I see. Where have you been hiding all this time?", the half demon asked.

"What are you doing in a place like this, Miyoga? Did you see what happened", Kagome chimed in after him.

"Do you know this flea", Miroku and I asked at the same time. The two of us were clearly very lost on who this unknown insect was. The whole time Miyoga and Inuyahsa were talking all we could do was stare in awe at the weird comradery in front of us.

"That's Miyoga", Shippo explained. "He's Inuyasha's vassal. Well sort of… He only shows up when he feels like it or won't be put in harm's way. He's pretty much useless at everything besides drinking blood and running away like a chicken."

"That's so cool!", I exclaimed. "So, he just follows you around all the time to protect you?"

"Huh, he's supposed too, but he's pretty crappy at his job. Wouldn't you agree, Miyoga", Inuyasha snorted down at the limp vassal.

"I take offense to that, Mater Inuyasha. I consider myself very useful when my skills are applicable for the situation", Miyoga disputes.

"Hiding is not a skill, Flea. Yet, that seems to be the only thing you can do well", Inuyasha argues.

"We can catch up more when we've laid theses people to rest. There's no telling if anymore demons will come here looking for the sacred jewel or to finish off the scraps the first group left behind. We should start working now", Miroku interjected.

Inuyasha and Kilala laid all of the bodies out in rows while Miroku dug graves for us to place them in. As Kagome and Shippo walked the perimeter searching for unseen villagers, I crouched above every single one of the found individuals and closed their eyelids. I'd heard from ghost stories on TV that if you died with your eyes closed that you'd never get to fully cross over into the supernatural world. I wasn't sure if that was true or not but it was worth a try.

When I laid my fingertips across the first set of lids, I could feel the warmth of the jewel against my chest. My hands illuminated the beautiful magenta hue that it always had, as I rested them closed. A feeling of relief washed over me with every deceased villager I helped put to rest. The bubbling pit that was once in my stomach slowly faded, making me finally start to feel normal again. I felt horrible, though, as I came so many bodies of mothers and children. Some were still wearing sleeping robes, meaning they were more than likely completely unprepared for the attack.

Wiping his brow with his red sleeve after putting the last body in its grave, Inuyasha asked, "So, tell us more about this village, Miyoga, since it seems like you've made quite the home for yourself here."

"This is the village of the demon slayers as I'm sure you've already learned. For generations the people of this village have worked hard to train and dispose of demons. That would seem to be a key reason for demons having a hatred for this village, but it seems odd this specific time of attack, however. A good number of their best warriors had been summoned to a castle nearby for a job. Which left few of them behind to protect the rest of the villagers. I can not help but wonder if the warriors who traveled to the castle are indeed safe. It is very peculiar a situation", the flea explained from Inuyasha's shoulder.

"That sounds like it was a planned attack then", I said walking over to them. "It seems like too much of a coincidence that the best demon slayers in the village were gone when a hoard of them randomly decide to attack. Something isn't right about that. The whole thing gives me a strange feeling."

"I agree with Kimmy", Kagome responded. "Something fishy is going on here and I have a feeling Naraku is behind the whole thing."

"Me too", Miroku said. "Nothing about this appears to be organic. I do believe that Naraku has a hand in this whole thing as well. It reeks of his usual evil schemes."

"Let's cover up these graves as fast as we can and get out of here", Inuyahsa commanded. "Everyone grab a shovel and start digging so we can go back to searching for Naraku. I have a feeling he's at the castle nearby that Miyoga was talking about."

We nodded back to him in response. Miroku grabbed a stack of shovels and passed them out to everyone. It took us another hour to conceal them all properly, but we got it done. Before we left, Shippo found a garden of yellow flowers and asked to place one over each grave. Knowing that Miroku was a monk I asked him to bless the flowers to put of veil of protection over the deceased. He said that he could, but they I probably could too. I didn't believe him in the slightest. I assumed he was trying to be a pervert again. However, when he took my hand and placed them over the group of bright petal I felt another warm sensation wash over me. He told me to think purifying thoughts and I tried my best to follow his orders.

Closing my eyes, I imagined all of the villagers back in their homes with smiles on their faces and asked the universe to protect their remains in the afterlife. When I opened my eyes I was shocked to see my hands glowing, casting the same hue over the yellow flowers. Kagome, Shippo and I scattered the enchanted plants on each gravesite with care while the guys talked over our next destination.

"This is such a shame. I'd hoped to speak to the villagers about the Shikon jewels, but it seems we missed our only opportunity to do so", Miroku said somberly.

"Talk to me, Miyoga", Inuyasha said down to his microscopic companion. "You've gotta know something about this place and where the jewels come from."

"Do I know something? About the Shikon Jewel?", he asked in mock confusion.

Kagome and I walked over to them and leaned into the little flea radiance. I had never been this close to him before. He was actually kind of cute when you really took in all of his features. A tiny wispy white mustache stuck out on either side of his beak like nose and he had small patches of balding hair on both ends of his small head. He appeared to be very human like, just small and able to suck out blood. I should have been disgusted by him, but the weirdness of this world was starting to wear on my sense of normalcy.

"Do you know something about the jewel that we don't know", I asked him.

"Miyoga, is that why you came here. To learn more about the jewels' origins? If so, we really could use all the information you've got in order to track it down and put it back together, `` Kagome explained from my side.

"Yes", Miyoga admitted finally. "It's been troubling me quite a bit, the knowledge I have come across so far. I needed to know more about the history of the jewels because, after all, everyone who's ever come in contact with the jewels has ended up enduring great misfortune. Especially the white Shikon No Tama. It's abilities to grant unthinkable power has always been a topic of great interest, yet no one has been able to wield it for long without suffering."

"What about my jewel", I interrupted him.

The flea jumped from Inuyasha should onto my chest to examine the pendant hanging from my neck. He sat there for a moment without speaking. Only letting out a few small noises of thought every few seconds.

"If I'm being honest", Miyoga said still staring at my chest. "The Black Shikon Jewel has always been quite the mystery. It was thought that it never truly existed. Most have been taught to believe that it did not exist and was only a fairy tale told to children. The story of the two jewels molding together to form a perfect world seemed unrealistic to many. Even I didn't believe it was true until I now see it with my own eyes. This is my first time truly gazing at the Black Shikon, but legend says that only women from another dimension are granted to power to use it freely. Leading many to conquer that such a story could not ring true."

Grandma was right, then. All of her crazy explanations must have been true. Miyoga doesn't know her or our family secret, but still somehow knows only we are able to wield it. My mind began to race thinking of the responsibility I had around my neck. Most people in the Feudal era didn't even think my jewel was real. It's supposed to be a fable, but here I am dangling it around my neck. If people found out about it, what would they do to me to get it? I thought Sesshomaru trying to cut my arm off was bad enough, but he was probably being nice in comparison to what other demons would do to get there hands on it.

"A-am I safe", I stuttered out. I couldn't think of any other way to say that because my whole body was now clenched with fear. The anxiety that my new found familial responsibility had given me was overwhelming me now.

"It the legends is correct, no one but the chosen holder will be able to carry the Black Jewel. Has anyone tried to take it from you yet?", Miyoga asked me.

"Sesshomaru tried to take it from her!", Shippo yelled out.

"How would you know, Shippo", Inuyasha barked at the small fox.

"She told us before, while you and Sesshomaru were fighting over the Tetsaiga. Your brother tried to cut her arm off to take the jewel but it rejected him. That's why he strung her along with him for so long without killing her! Sesshomaru isn't the kind of guy to hang around with a human without getting something in return", Shippo continued excitedly.

When the last few words left the small fox's mouth, my shoulders slumped. My heart ached with every statement he made because I knew it was true. His childlike enthusiasm and honesty allowed him to say what I'm sure everyone was thinking, but it still hurt to hear it out loud. What made things worse, was that I could feel the rest of the group glaring at me with pity. No matter how much I tried, I could feel the heat rising to my cheeks and tears brimming around my eyes. Feeling the rumble of agony coming from my chest, Miyoga jumped ship and went back to resting on Inuyasha's shoulder.

"Shippo!", Kagome called down to the naive fox demon.

I appreciated her trying to scold him in my defense, but it wasn't his fault. What he said was true and I couldn't be upset with him for saying it. My tears weren't his fault, they were Sesshomaru's and I knew it.

"Did I say something wrong", he asked with worry souring his cheery demeanor.

"No, Shippo. You didn't say anything that wasn't the truth", I said back to him.

Bending down to pet him head in reassurance, I felt a small droplet fall down my cheek. Only Shippo and I noticed, but he seemed shocked by my vulnerability. Reaching up with a little hand he wiped the residue of the year from my face.

"Let's get back on track, Miyoga. We know that only Kimmy can be the holder of the Black Jewel, but what about the one we're searching for", Miroku interjected into the tension piling in on us.

"Oh yes, of course", Miyoga coughed out. "I followed the rumors of the jewel and found myself here at this village. However, there is still one thing that disturbs me. During my journey the vision of a white baboon slipped from my vision on and off during my stay here. He looked like a man located under the cloak of Baboon skin. His presence was purely one of evil intent and every moment I stayed in this village I could feel his wandering eyes following me."

"A white baboon?", Inuyasha blurted out. "That's Naraku, he must be close by. We were right to think all of this was his sick plan. I bet you he set up for the demon slayers to be gone so he could kill all of the remaining villagers who knew about the jewel's power."

"We should get going, then. Each moment we lay haste in our search for him and the jewel is wasting precious time. Do you know where the castle is that the demon slayer were summoned to, Miyoga", Miroku asked.

"Yes, if we start walking now we can be there by sundown tonight", the flea responded.

"What are we waiting for then? Let's get going!", Inuyasha called to us. He was already pounding in the direction of the gate and out of the village with Miyoga is tow. Kagome walked over to me and grabbed me by the hand. Giving it a small squeeze of sympathy, we walked out together.

"Hey, guys! Don't leave me", the small fox demon called after us. I turned around to look at him and he had tears pouring out of his eyes. "I-I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings, Kimmy! I really am. I shouldn't have said all of that stuff about you and Sesshomaru", he sobbed into my legs. I let go of Kagome's hand and bent down to pick up the sobbing kid and rested him on his hip.

"I'm not mad Shippo. You shouldn't be crying, you did nothing wrong, okay?", I said. He laid his small head on my chest and nodded in agreement. "There's no time for crying anymore. We have more important things to do."


	21. Chapter 21

The night grew dark more quickly today than others. I was walking in a nearly pitch black forest behind a group of people. Their chatter didn't sound anything like that if my friends, so I squinted my eyes to get a better look at them. I don't know how it happened or how I got here, but I was now trailing behind a large group of armour clad warriors. They were all around the same age, mid-thirties and forties, muscular males. Though, there were two of them that didn't seem to fit in as well.

One was a young boy probably in his early teens. His face was held together, however, I could feel the nervous energy radiating off him. Arms held stiffly at his side as he trailed a little too closely behind the other men. Close to the front was a girl. She was beautiful to look at. Long and thick black hair fashioned up into a high ponytail adorned with a fuchsia ribbon bounding the heavy tresses together. Her body was fit but still very feminine. She was the kind of girl you'd see at the gym and be intimidated to run next too on the treadmill. The black skin tight jumpsuit she wore hugged every curve smoothly. Topping it all off, was a red sash tied delicately around her tiny waist. Every inch of her figure was perfect and toned.

I wasn't able to see her face until she turned to speak to one of her group members. Her features were feline in nature. Sharp and pointed like a feral cat, but still very beautiful. Black blunt cut traditional sideburns layered each side of her cheeks and grazed over the smooth pale skin like water. When she turned around to face me I jumped out of vision to hide from her, but it appeared she hadn't even seen me. Once I thought the coast was clear, I caught back up to them to follow behind. I wasn't sure why I felt the need to go where they were going. Something inside was pushing me to do so. When I looked down at my jewel it was glowing a low purple. For what reason I wasn't sure, but I knew I'd probably soon find out.

"Are you ready for this, Sango? The Emperor said this demon could be a hard one to take down", one of the males said. She scoffed back at him with a playful wave of her hand.

"I can take down anything I put my mind too. This mission is no different than any of the other ones. You of all people should know that", she joked with a smile. Punching the man in the shoulder. "You should be asking Kohaku that question, not me. He's been pacing in his room all day just thinking about it."

"Shutup, Sis! No I have not!", the young boy yelled out. "I'm ready I swear! This is my first job, but I know I'll give it my best effort. That all I can do, right?"

One of the men let out a belly laugh and grabbed the teen by his shoulder. "That's right, son. All I can ask you to do is to try your best. We're all here to fight together. You won't ever have to be alone, this is a family and we never leave one of our own behind no matter what. You're sister is just trying to mess with you."

A small chuckle released from the boy's lips but I could tell it was forced. His Father's words of encouragement were not helping him in the least bit. The way he was gripping the small cyth in his hands was a dead giveaway that he was still very apprehensive.

I didn't blame him for his demeanor. There was an overarching intensity in the atmosphere tonight. Like something was brewing in the night air, but I couldn't place what it was. Even I felt my heart beating a little faster with each step we took. The stench of evil was hovering over us as we walked and no matter how far away we got, it still lingered.I trailed behind them until we all came to a stop in front of two large castle gates.

"We are the demon slayers here to rid the Emperor's castle of intruders. May we come in?", the leader of the group said.

The door craned open slowly and we all waited a moment before going in. Even the stern looking men of the pack began to jitter with nerves. They didn't strike me as the wary bunch, but something inside of those castle gates had a menacing presence. Before the doors could close behind them, I slid in and hid behind a water storing bin near the entrance. Peeking my head over the edge, I saw the slayers kneeling in front of the master of the house.

"You have done us well to come to our aid, slayers", the Emperor said. "We have been plagued by nightly visits from a giant spider, which has devoured several of our crew. Are you prepared to fight such a beast? Are you not afraid?"

"I am not, Sir. I have brought our best fighters to aid me in this job. We will be able to take care of your issue with no quarrels", the leader explained.

I saw the young boy shudder at his words slightly. His Father had said he was one of their best fighters, but he seemed too overwhelmed by this to be a pro. The leader was clearly lying to cover up for his son's novice abilities. It was both sweet and anxiety inducing for the boy.

"Oh? Perhaps they are skilled. But I see you brought along a girl and even a young child. How should they fair in such a dangerous situation. I would hate for them to be hurt on my behalf", the master of the house said.

The Emperor's remarks were concerned but his tone was the exact opposite. Everything about him struck me as phony. His long thin lips curled up into a sinister smile when he spoke. The wrinkles around his eyes creased with delight watching the young bow squirm. I couldn't gaze in his direction for long. He almost looked dead, though he sat at his throne like any normal man would. Pale grey skin, withered and frail hands, clothes far too big for his lithe frame and eyes nearly closed from his menacing grin all made the hairs on the back of my neck stand at attention.

"They are my son and daughter, Sir", the leader explained. "And the finest slayers in my village. See their skills for yourself as they fight like any other seasoned slayer would."

"As you wish. The demon comes around this time every night. I'm sure it can sense you here and should be out any moment", the Master said. As the words left his mouth a loud crack of thunder rang out into the air. My hands flew up to my ears and I felt myself wince in shock.

"My Lord, it appears to be approaching", a guard yelled with wide eyes.

His Master responded with a small chuckle that told me he already knew that before the henchman had said anything. A pit in my stomach told me that something about him still wasn't right. He didn't even appear phazed that a demon was heading straight for them at all.

"Move out!", the leader yelled to the rest of the group.

They split up and covered the perimeter of the open lot. Soon after, a large set of red eyes peaked out of the swirling storm cloud with a second crack of thunder. It had the head of a dragon but the farther it reached out of the clouds, you could see the long hairy legs of a spider. I covered my mouth the muffle a gasp. The demon was huge. Almost as big as the one Sesshomaru had summoned. Finally, I saw the butt of the creature fall from the sky and land right in front of the Emperor's throne. As if it was protectively guarding him instead of trying to cause him harm.

Reeling back on its hind legs, the monster let out a massive wail. While its mouth was open the monster released web like strings from it's throat and launched them at the slayers. They all used their weapons to cut through the substance with ease except for the boy. His arms and legs got caught in the sticky webs before he could pull out his cyth. He was lifted up into the air and he yelled down for help feverishly. The blade of his father's sword cut through the binding and they both landed safely on the ground.

After that one mishap, it took no time for them to take down the demon. Two men cut it's legs off and pinned it to the ground. They called for Sango and she threw her large boomerang-like weapon at it, cutting the monster in half. She handled such a big wooden weapon like it was a small toy. With perfect precision and aim. They all made this mission look so easy. But I couldn't help but think things were going too easily.

"He's down! Off with his head", a group member exclaimed.

"Come now Kohaku and help us finish him off! We can't do it without you", the boy's father said.

Kohaku's face lit up with excitement and he ran to meet up with the rest of them. He appeared genuinely happy to do so and not nervous at all anymore. He rushed to them with wobbly feet before coming to a stop suddenly.

"For such a large demon, it seemed quite easy to bring it down. I'm surprised the guards of the castle were not able to do this themselves", a member remarked while chopping off the horns of the beast.

"It was too easy", Sango said with worry in her voice. "Something about this spider rings false to me. We should keep an eye for any other-", she tried to say before being abruptly cut off.

I heard a thick ripping noise coming from beside the demon. At first, I assumed it was the men cutting it up further, until the screams of the slayers echoed in my direction. Dark red blood splattered the ground as one by one the men were being massacred. A chained weapon was slashing through the air and slicing their heads clean off of their bodies. It was the young boy. He stood in the middle of the carnage soaked in blood with a blank stare.

"Kohaku", Sango stuttered out in shock. "Why would you do this? That was our father and friends you just killed. Why would you do that to them? What has gotten into you", she cried out to her brother.

He was standing a few feet from her. Only the two of them remained. Holding his cyth above his head, the boy sprinted the short distance over to her. His sister begged him to stop and darted out of the way. Sango attempted to dodge his attacks but was overpowered by her younger sibling. He whipped his blade over to her and struck her in the cheek, knocking her protective mask to the ground. Without it, he surely would have impaled her like the others. All of the past timidness has fallen from his small shoulders and he now fought like an aged pro. Slashing at his sister with a cold and unfeeling expression.

Falling to her knees she asked him, "Have you forgotten who I am, Kohaku? It's me Sango. You don't need to do this any further. We can still go home if you stop now!"

However, that didn't stop him. He lashed his cyth over to her again and wrapped it around her arm. When I averted my eyes from the sibling rivalry I noticed the Emperor watching the scene the same smile on his face as before. He seemed amused by this whole spectacle. He lifted his hand up to his mouth to take a sip of his tea when I saw it. A silver string was coming from his back and connecting his to Kohaku. He was controlling the boy like a puppet. That would explain his rash behavior. He couldn't even fight for himself moments ago, and now he was slaying his family and friends with no remorse. Kohaku was being controlled by the man who'd falsey summoned them here for work.

At the same time that I noticed the string in his back, Sango appeared to see the same thing. Releasing herself from his grasp she pulled out a sword at held it in front of herself for protection.

"The demon we slayed was not the real spider. It was a decoy all along as I had suspected. You are the real spider! There's a web coming from your back and you're controlling my little brother with it. He would never do anything like this on his own! Let him go now", she screamed over to the Emperor.

"I haven't a clue what you are referring to, Child", he said coyly. "I think she may be just as unhinged as he is. They are related, you know. I seems as though they have all lost their senses. Slay them", he mocked.

With a lazy hand he motioned for his guards to attack. The henchman ran at her with full force, but she plowed through them. Putting the sword away and retrieving her boomerang, she hurled it at the men. They had all fallen to the ground and she swung the weapon back to throw it at the Master of the castle. However, before she could do so Kohaku's cyth plunged into her back. She let out a cry of pain and collapsed to the ground with a thud.

"Sango, what have I done", Kokaku said, coming to his senses. "How could I have done this to her and Father? I didn't mean it, Sango! I didn't mean to do this!", he sobbed.

"Take aim at the crazed siblings and finish them off. This show is becoming quite tedious to watch and I'm growing rather tired of watching such a dramatic spectacle ", the Emperor demanded at his two remaining guards.

They nodded with compliance and shot their arrows at the boy. The arrows punctured his chest with a bone shattering crack as the young boy fell backwards into the dirt. His sister crawled to his side and laid her head on his bleeding chest. She whispered something to him that I couldn't hear as he sobbed. My heart hurt watching them die together. I got up from my hiding spot to run to them, but the closer I thought I was getting, the farther away they appeared.

"Don't hurt them please!", I begged out to the guards.

They didn't even look in my direction. It was like they didn't see me or hear me at all. I continued to rush over to them to no avail. My legs were moving but I wasn't getting any closer to them. If anything, I was moving further and further away. I saw one of the men raise his arrow to Sango's back and I screamed out one last attempt at getting their attention.

"Listen to me! Please, don't hurt them! Take me instead! Please!", I continued.

"Don't hurt who? What are you blabbering about", Inuyahsa asked.

I shook my head a few times to get my barring straight and noticed I was at the castle anymore. I was still in the forest with the rest of my group.

"Hello? Anybody in there? You just stopped walking and started screaming. What's your deal", he said snapping his clawed fingers in front of my face.

"Are you real or was the castle real", I asked in confusion.

Grabbing his ears, I squeezed them to gage if there was any feeling in my hands. The soft fur of his dog ears graced my fingertips and I knew this was the real world. Letting out a sigh of relief, I released his appendages from my grasp.

"What the hell was that for? And what castle are you talking about", he snapped at me.

"Did you see something at the castle, Kimmy? The one we're supposed to be going to?", Shippo asked me.

"Think so", I responded. I was still trying to wrap my head around what I had just seen. My head was spinning no matter how still I stood and my thoughts were being jumbled together like a tossed salad.

"Well, what did you see", Miroku questioned.

"I saw a group of demon slayers at a castle. They were summoned there to fight a demon", I responded.

"Oh, good! I'm glad to hear they are all right. I was beginning to worry they were in trouble up there but if you-", Miyoga started to say. I cut him off with my hand raised in front of him.

"They're all dead. Well, almost all of them. There was a young boy and a girl left, but the vision stopped before I could see them be killed", I said.

I tried to remember the details of what had happened, but the more seconds ticked by, the less I could recall. Like when I wake up from a vivid dream but forget it as soon as my eyes open.

"Can you remember anything else?", Kagome asked.

She came to my side and put her arms around my shoulders. I hadn't realized that I was shaking profusely until her body made contact with mine. Whatever I had seen had shaken me to my core. I was, in a way, a little happy that I couldn't remember what had happened anymore. Because whatever it was left a terrible taste in my mouth.

"No, not really. My memories are fading. All I know if they went to the castle to fight a spider demon and most of them ended up dying. I feel like there was some kind of foul play, but I can't be sure", I said with a sigh. I had done so well before envisioning what occured at the village, but now I was drawing a blank. Maybe it was a fluke afterall.

"Well let's stop guessing what happened and just go up there and find out", Inuyasha blurted out. "If you go up there and see the place, you might remember what happened better. So, pull yourself together."

Inuyasha was right. That didn't stop my arms and legs from being cemented into the ground where I stood. I was genuinely scared of whatever I had seen and what was worse is that I couldn't even recall what it was that I was scared of. There was no telling what we would see when we got up there. I'd hoped it was nothing and my premonition was wrong, but a sneaking suspicion in my gut told me that it wasn't.


	22. Chapter 22

"Do you even know where the castle is, Miyoga?", Inuyahsa asked the flea on his shoulder. "We've been walking for a while and you haven't given us much direction yet."

"Unwise of you to assume I knew where the castle was in the first place, Master Inuyasha. I merely said that I knew of its existence, not where it actually it's where-abouts are", Miyoga responded sheepishly.

"Listen, flea. You were the one who was supposed to know where the castle is. We've been following you this whole time! You could have at least told us three hours ago that you didn't know what the hell you were talking about and found the damn thing ourselves", he barked leaning his head down to the flea in with rage on his face.

"Follow your nose, Inuyasha. You have a pretty keen sense of smell. Why don't you try and find the scent of the castle and follow it that way? You're a demon, meaning you should be able to sniff if out from here with no problem", Miroku said.

"I can't really get a whiff of anything from here. What about you two", the half demon said averting his eyes to me and kagome. "Do either you have any idea which direction we should be going? Use your powers or something and find out where the castle is."

"It's not that simple, Inuyasha!", Kagome exclaimed with her free hand balled in a small fist at her side. "If it was, we'd have already found it. I can sense jewel shards, not miracles."

"Kimmy, you saw the castle in you vision. Try and recall what you saw. Any landmarks or stand out geographical markings that could give us hints to its location", Miroku asked.

"My memory is still pretty fuzzy. I only remember small segments of the vision and everything else is a blur. I don't think I'll be of any help this time", I explained.

"I guess that leaves it up to you, Inuyasha", Shippo chimed in from Miroku's shoulder.

"Why am I always the one doing all the work around here", Inuyahsa grumbled. "Fine! Let's keep walking until I can pick up a scent."

"Kilala, what wrong?", Kagome asked the small cat in her arm.

Kilala was perched up in a crouched stance and growling into the distance. Her red eyes grew large, as she released a whimper from her chest. "Do you see something, Kilala? What is it?", Kagome pried.

All at once, the shade cast above from the towering trees was gone. A long and curved wooden weapon had cut through them like water. We ducked to avoid being impaled by the attack and just barely missed it. The familiar looking boomerang swung back around and headed in the direction of its wielder. Standing in front of us in an open field was the girl from my vision. I actually remembered her, which surprised me. I was also glad that she was alive and moving, but concerned that the deadly gaze she now adorned was locked onto us.

"Are you Inuyasha", she asked. The stone mask she wore over her mouth made the look in her eyes even more menacing. There was pure rage seeping out of them as she looked at the half demon. "I've come to gain my revenge."

"Revenge for what? As far as I know, I have no idea who you are, Lady. You must have me mistaken for another demon. Either way, if it's a fight you're looking for I'll gladly give it to you", Inuyasha said pulling out Tetsaiga.

"Master Inuyasha, that is Sango of the demon slayer's village. Trust me ye must not fight her. The odds of you beating such a warrior are slim to none", Miyoga warned the half demon frantically.

Sango launched her weapon at him again and just in time, he braced its attack with the hilt of the Tetsaiga. Though he was not injured, the Tetsaiga appeared to be struggling against the power of the demon slayer. With one last grunt of frustration, Inuyasha threw the boomerang up in the air and it returned to its master.

"What are you coming at me for", he asked the slayer.

"I'm here to avenge my people you murselesly killed!", she yelled with another attack.

It almost hit him this time, grazing his shoulder harshly. Kagome, Miroku and I exchanged worried looks.

"We've got to do something about that weapon she has. It's circling back around before Inuyahsa can even get his feet back on the ground! There's no way he'll win against her", Kagome cried.

"This is the girl from my vision. The other demon slayers said she was one of the strongest in the village. I know Inuyasha is powerful too, but he may have met his match today. She's really skilled with the weapon she has. If my vision was correct, she is still injured from her fight at the castle. If we can get it away from her she won't last in hand to hand combat. I guarantee it", I explained to them.

"Let me handle this", Miroku said jumping in front of us.

He swiftly ripped the fabric from his palm releasing his wind tunnel. The whirling gust of the vortex in his hand pulled the weapon into it with ease. Right before it could be devoured by the black hole, a swarm of Saimyosho suddenly appeared in the air.

"Hurry and close the wind tunnel, Miroku", I yelled over the loud gusts of wind. He looked over at me with a confused expression and I pointed into the air. His eyes widened in shock as he watched the poison insect fly fast into his path.

"What are they doing here", Miroku asked placing the cloth back over his hand.

"Look behind the demon slayer! It's Naraku!", Kagome shouted to us with a finger pointed in the girls' direction. The cloaked man was standing right behind her. Though his face was concealed by the monkey mask, I could practically see the evil grin plastered on his face. A buzzing gang of insects covered him in every direction.

"Inuyasha, she will destroy you. So, you might as well endure you fate without a struggle", Naraku mocked.

"Keep dreaming, Monkey. I ain't dying anytime soon and especially not to you and your puppets", the half demon said back. "The only person going down here is you!"

"He is not your opponent, Dog Demon. I am", Sango interrupted. "But I will not be as quick to slaughter for you as I'm sure my defenseless village was. You're a monster that does not deserve to live any longer than you already have. You're life ends today." Sango plunged her weapon at Inuyasha again with more furocity than before.

"She thinks you were the one who murdered her village, Inuyasha! Naraku must have tricked her into thinking it was you who did it instead of him!", I yelled over to him. That was the only explanation for her attacking Inuyasha. This was another one of Naraku's tricks to get rid of the half demon for good. I remember the first time I met Naraku. He was bartering with Sesshomaru to take down his younger brother for him. Of course it didn't take much convincing on his part, but that shows the lengths Naraku will go to get rid of Inuyahsa. This scheme was not at all a surprise.

"And she believed him?!", he responded back, dodging an attack.

"She has a jewel shard in her back!", Kagome said. "He's controlling her with the jewel like he did the boy at the cafe. You need to stop him, not her!"

"Let me take care of Naraku", Miroku said. The monk ran over to Naraku as he casually sat on a throne of dirt, surrounded by his pets. "You have caused enough grief for a thousand lifetimes, Naraku. Now is the time someone needs to stop you and that someone is me."

"I appreciate your valour, Monk. But I am not here for battle", he said shooting me and Kagome a look. I stood frozen in my spot as he reached his hand out to point at us. "I am only here to retrieve what belongs to me and nothing more."

"I think not", Miroku said.

Swinging his staff in the air, the monk sliced it down onto Naraku's outstretched hand. The dismembered limb fell to the ground and we all let out a gasp. Sango and Inuyahsa halted their battle to watch in horror as the pale fingers twitched on the ground.

"Do you think that will stop me, Monk", Naraku asked in a calmly. "You've only made my job much easier."

The fallen hand lifted into the air and flew right at me. It darted quickly to my right and grabbed at the jewel shards around Kagome's neck. She fought against it to no avail, as it pried the chain from around neck. The hand then moved to me, but it didn't directly grab at my jewel. Instead it's thick fingers laced themselves around my throat and began dragging my body over to Naraku.

I tried to dig my heels in the dirt for friction. The air in my lungs was stuck in my chest from the hand's tight grip and I began to struggle for oxygen. Reaching out to Kagome and the others for assistance, I let out another choked scream but it was too late. The fingers unlocked from around my neck and I darted off in the opposite direction of my capture. Naraku swiftly reattached the dismembered hand and grabbed the back of my shirt collar.

"Where do you think you're going?", he asked me with a mocking laugh. Picking me up by my collar he hauled me over his shoulder. I thrashed in rebellion but he didn't let up. "I have use for you and your jewel, girl. You belong to me now."

"Let her go, Naraku! She's not the one you're after. Fight me instead", Inuaysha called over to us, with his Tetsaiga held in our direction.

"I have no more need for battle. My objective here has been met, meaning I no longer have any use for bickering with you, Inuyasha", Naraku sneered. Turning his head over to Sango he commanded, "I expect for you to finish the job, Sango. Do not leave here until Inuyahsa has been slain. I bid you all farewell for now."

I screamed out in anger for him to let me go. Punching and kicking in every direction until he put me down. Inuaysah and Miroku ran over to save me but were stopped by the black smog of poisonous gas coming from beneath Naraku's cloak. The dark substance seeped into my eyes and nose, bringing uncontrollable tears streaming down my face. I felt myself wading in and out of consciousness from the noxious gas and I sputtered from choking on the fumes. I took one last look at my companions before drifting off. I wasn't sure if the black smoke has risen over my eyes and blinded me or if I had been knocked out.

When I woke up I was propped up onto a tree in an empty forest. The howls of wolves cut through the night air and I shot up to my feet. I started to make a run for it, until I heard a deep growling voice call for me.

"I advise you not to try and escape. It will only cause you more trouble", the monkey masked man said to me. He was hiding in the shadows of a nearby tree, like how he was when we first met. Still just as menacing as back then.

"My intentions are not to hurt you, Kimmy. Exactly the opposite in fact. I want you to join me in my efforts for supreme power. You and I could be a team and rule the world. With your abilities to harness the Black Shikon Jewel, we can easily find the remaining fragments. We could be legendary, you and I", he cooed. He made his way over to me. Walking slowly as if not to scare me. "I would love to share my wealth with you, Kimmy", he said softly.

Reaching a hand up to the edge of his mask, he lifted it up and pushed his cloak over his head revealing himself to me. This was the first time I had really seen his face. Naraku was the opposite of what I'd expected him to look like. In my head he was an ugly old man with a rotten heart and even more rotten exterior. But the person in front of me was actually quite appealing on the eyes. He was young with long wavy black hair flowing down past his waist. The features on his face were doll like and delicate. Dark brown piercing eyes gazed over to me as he looked me up and down with desire.

"I could give you the world, Kimmy", he stated, reaching for my face. "If you only agree to help me. We could rule together. Whatever it is that you desire in this life, I could give to you without a second thought. Is that not what you want?"

"I-I don't want to rule the world and especially not with you", I said stammering away from him.

"Oh? Would you rather me be Sesshomaru then? Would you agree then", he asked in a snarcky tone. Lifting my chin up to him with a taunting finger. "You do know he only kept you around for the jewel. He needs it to purify Inuyasha and turn him into a human, so he can be defeated. What a weak demon he is. Inuyasha is no worthy opponent for any powerful man, humans included. You saw how he was being beaten by a petite woman back there, didn't you? If Sesshomaru can't beat his own younger brother, then what good is he really?"

"I don't care what his intentions are with me anymore. Unfortunately, I figured out his plan for myself a long time ago. If he doesn't need me around than so be it but, I refuse to be anybody else's side kick, including you", I snapped back at him.

He peered down at me with a grin peeking at the corners of his mouth. He was so beautiful, but underneath the porcelain exterior was menacing eyes and a decaying soul. Naraku may be able to fool others with his outer shell but I could see right through him. I didn't need the jewel for that either.

"I know you desire him. I can feel your need for him coursing through your veins", he stated while taking another step closer to me.

I was now backed into a tree with nowhere else to run as he hovered his face right above mine. His chest was crushing my own. I could feel a cold hand making it's way up the opening of my shirt. I squirmed and commanded him to stop but that only amused him more.

"I can please you far more than that dog demon ever could. I saw the two of you in the pond. How he was scared to touch you and release his animalistic urges. I am nothing like him. I was once human and know what your body craves. Sesshomaru can not please you the way that I can, Kimmy. But I'm sure you know that."

A sharp sensation erupted from my lower region and I realized his hand was pushed up against it. The gesture wasn't romantic at all. It was aggressive and possessive, not comforting at all. If this was supposed to entice me to join him, then he was failing miserably.

"Leave me alone", I commanded trying to push him away. "I don't want or need your help so, get lost!"

"You do not yet understand your true feelings, Kimmy. You are scared of me now because you aren't aware of what I can do for you. However, once I am finished with you you'll begging me for more. Let me show you what it really feels like to be a woman", he growled into my ear.

I let out a scream for help to the empty forest. Naraku took that as consent as roughly threw me into the tree. His hands wandered my body intrusively. I struggled for a bit, fighting against his advances the best that I could. His mouth grazed my neck as he placed unwanted kisses along my skin. He was too strong for me to fight off. My will power was beginning to fade, until I gave up and slumped against the tree trunk, waiting for the worst.

"I see I can't rely on Inuyasha for anything", a calm voice came from behind. "Release her now, Naraku, or suffer the consequences should you choose to continue."

Naraku dropped me to the ground and turned to the voice. When he shifted to the side I could see a tall figure in front of him. Long white hair cascaded back and forth in the night breeze like waves in a clear sea. I trailed my gaze up and to his face. It was the same face that had always brought butterflies to my stomach. My hands shot to my mouth as I muffled cries of relief upon seeing him.

"Come to me, Kimmy. You have no business here with such a man", he said down to me.

His eyes never met mine but I could feel the heat burning from them. Sesshomaru was glaring daggers into Naraku with his stern yellow irises. His demeanor was coy but the vibration of his anger was causing my shoulders to tense up. Getting up to do what he said, I was halted by a hand jutting out in front of my waist.

"She will go nowhere with you", Naraku sneered. "The girl belongs to me know. You had your chance and chose to give her away to your brother. Neither of you could keep her under control, so I suppose it is my turn to try."

"We had a deal that if she stayed with him, you wouldn't harm her. Said deal has been broken by your wandering hands just now. Let her come to me or I will have to kill you. Just for good measure, I may do that anyways", Sesshomaru snarled back.

Pushing Naraku's hand away I ran over to Sesshomaru's side. I latched onto his fur sash and pushed my face into the soft surface. Hot tears were streaming down my face as I came to the realization of what had just been interrupted. Who knows what Naraku would have done if Sesshomaru hadn't shown up to save me. I was shaking into his side and he rested his arm around my shoulder. I felt his strong hand stroking my hair to calm me down.

"In no part of our agreement did we say that I couldn't touch the girl. You asked me not to hurt her. My intentions were to do nothing of the sort. If anything, I would have made her feel more welcomed to be at my side. Since you can't seem to do it yourself, Lord Sesshomaru", Naraku taunted.

A rumble bubbled in Sesshomaru's chest at his words. The growl deep within his lungs was brimming to escape his throat. Sesshomaru was holding back for my sake. He didn't want to traumatize me further by being aggressive, so he withheld his true feelings under the surface.

"Stand back, Kimmy. This will not take me long", he demanded to me. I stepped back watching his clawed hand burn green. "I will end this here and now, Naraku. You will disrespect both her and I no longer. Prepare to die."

The white haired demon lashed out at the cloaked man and sliced him clean in half. I was shocked to see the remains fall to the dirt in a puff of ash.

"This was a decoy, I see. I should expect nothing less from such a cowardly being", Sesshomaru grumbled in frustration. "Are you all right?"

I opened my mouth to respond but felt myself fall to my knees before the words could come out. I was humiliated to say the least. Not only had I been violated by a vile demon, but the demon I actually liked was watching the whole time. The only other person who had ever touched me in that way was Sesshomaru, but the two sensations were completely different from one another.

One was soft and enticing and the other was harsh and disgusting with every motion. All I wanted to do was curl up into a ball and be invisible to the world. I sobbed into my hands until I felt the warm touch of his finger under my chin. He was kneeling in front of me and lowered his face to mine placing a long and hungry kiss on my mouth. I allowed my rigid body to slump at his touch. This was everything I wanted and more. His soft lips pressed against mine with an intensity I'd never felt before. Our mouths fit together like the perfect pieces of a released his lips from mine and looked deep into my eyes.

"I didn't fare well on my promise before. I told you that I would never let you go again but I didn't make good on my words. I told you to stay with Inuyasha for your own safety, or so I thought. I was a fool to trust such a man as Naraku a second time, but I felt it was my only choice to protect you. I will not be made a mockery of again. You will stay by my side from now on, do you understand?", he asked me.

"What about Inuyasha and the others? They'll be upset if I don't come back", I sheepishly admitted.

"You do not need them anymore. They were merely a pawn in my plan to protect you. However if you wish to stay with them you are free too. I can not stop you from fulfilling your own happiness. Are you happier with them?", he asked down at me with intense eyes.

The only way I knew how to respond was by smashing my mouth against his in another passionate embrace. He laced his talons in my hair and gave into with my gesture. I could feel his longing for me in the way he kissed me back. He'd missed me as much as I had him. That feeling was even more intense than our kiss.


	23. Chapter 23

"Is that a no, then?", Seshomaru asked with piercing yellow eyes staring down at me.

In the moonlight he was astounding. Every inch of his perfect white skin glistened in the sparkling light. The breeze brushed long strands of hair into his face and I couldn't take my eyes off of him. His hand was still rested on my face, now cupping my cheek softly. This is what I wanted. Him being near me willingly was all I could have ever asked for. When he looked at me, I could sense the intensity of his feelings radiating off of his entire body. Sesshomaru came for me because he wanted to be with me, not for the jewel.

My heart fluttered with every passing second we stared at one another. Our faces were still so close that his lips were almost touching mine. Noses hitting against each other gently every time one of us exhaled. I couldn't open my mouth to answer him no matter how hard I tried. The hot rush of nervousness sat on my cheeks and his touch didn't make it any easier on me.

There was so much I needed to say to him. The words were swelling up in my chest like a volcano ready to erupt, but my lid wasn't budging. Apprehension still weighed heavily on me. The idea that he could be lying to keep me around for his plan haunted my thoughts. However, the emotion in his eyes said differently. Sesshomaru appeared to genuinely care for me. I might even say that he looked like he loved me. He seemed just as nervous as I was while he waited for my reply.

I felt the heavy gaze of his yellow orbs boring into me. It was true that I enjoyed my time with Inuyasha and the others, but this burning sensation inside of me around Sesshomaru was so different. My entire being wanted to cling to his every move and never let go. A piece of my soul was ripped from me each moment we were separated. I'd loathed him to the point of never returning to the Feudal era just a few weeks ago, but that didn't mean I wasn't thinking about him the whole time.

Every night my dreams were overshadowed by visions of his godly face and stoick figure. Even with his hand around my neck, I still yearned for him. It's unhealthy, I know, but I couldn't fight the urge to be with him. The moments we'd shared together were worth it in the end. Even the hurt was worth it to me. It brought us closer to one another. Longing truly does make the heart grow stronger and I think we could both attest to that. This feeling in my chest pushed any other hesitations away. I'd miss my friends very much, they had become like family to me. But I didn't need them to survive. I needed Sesshomaru with my whole being. Yearning for his presence from sunup to sundown. It was no longer possible to ignore it. I loved him.

"No! I mean yes? I think... I don't know what I'm saying right now! I'm sorry. I'm trying to answer you but the words aren't coming out right", I stumbled.

With him staring at me this way I could barely form a coherent sentence. This was like presenting in front of a class in highschool except there were no classmates and my teacher was a ridiculously attractive demon. My hand shot up to my face and I dangled my head in embarrassment. Safe to say, I was overwhelmed. He placed a hand on mine and gently pried it from my face.

"Look at me, Kimmy", he said sweetly.

Raising my head up to him, I gasped at his face. Not because of its beauty, but because of his expression. He was smiling at me. Like, a real smile.

"Will you come be with me? You and I belong with one another. I'm sure you've realised that as well. I need you, Kimmy", he said.

"You need me?", I asked.

The air in my chest wouldn't come out. I could have died right now in peace. If this was a dream then I never wanted to wake up. We could have stayed here forever in this spot and I'd never complain. His words played over and over again in my head and each time they felt more intense than the last.

"Yes, I need you. I've grown to feel more for you than I originally anticipated. My demeanor towards you was cold and withdrawn because I was scared of being overcome with unattainable emotions for a creature like yourself. You are a human after all. Everything about you should disgust me, however it did not. Even upon first meeting you there was something that drew me into your presence. That is why I left you in the woods after our encounter in the pond. I was afraid of you and what I could do to you. But when I felt that you were in trouble, something inside of me burned to come find you. Seeing you hurt crushed me in ways I'd never been accustomed to", he said. Pausing to suck in a long breath, he exhaled and looked down at the ground between us.

"Sesshomaru I-", I started to say before stopping. I wanted to scream out to him how I felt but the words refused to move out of my mouth. "Sesshomaru I need to tell you something."

"Yes", he asked looking back to me.

I took in a large inhale of courage and tried to spit it out. Before I could he covered my mouth and finished my explanation for me.

"You love me", he said calmly. "I know. You do not have to continue."

Our eyes met and tears brimmed at the rim of mine. I longed to say those words for so long, but was scared of rejection. Hearing him say it for me made my heart melt. He'd known all along how I felt.

"I'm sorry. I know you don't feel the same and that's okay. I'm a human and you can't give those feelings back to me. You can't feel love the way that I can, but yes. I do love you, Sesshomaru", I said with a steady voice.

Despite the tears streaming down my face, my tone never faltered. I knew how I felt for him and couldn't hide it anymore. Whether or not he felt the same didn't matter. I just had to say it.

"I love you as well, Kimmy. I always have", he said. "I told you that I could not feel such emotions. Demons are not meant to be as vulnerable as humans. It is considered a weakness. A crippling one for that mattert. My whole life I thought of my father as a fool for falling for Inuyasha's mother. Such an action showed no self control and all respect I had for him diminished. I felt like a hypocrite for loathing him so, when I was traveling the same path as he did. We did not speak for centuries because of our differing beliefs. Yet, here I sit with a human of my own. One that I love as he once did. Father told me we were the same in many ways and I refused to believe this quality was one we shared. But I now know what he meant. I love you, Kimmy. And I can no longer deny that. It is becoming a burden."

"You love me back?", I asked in shock.

I wasn't sure what kind of love he meant. Whether it was friendly or he was in love with me didn't matter. He wanted me to stay with him. Like, forever I think. Putting all of his worries about human kind aside to be seen with me. To walk and share the same space as me. The pang in my chest was becoming so severe. I'm sure Sesshomaru could hear the throb of my heart from where he stood.

"I do, and I promise to never leave you again as long as you'll have me. Please say that you will you stay with me?", he asked.

Yellow eyes peering into mine, I couldn't say no if I chose to. The longing within those golden irises was more than I could handle. This whole time I thought my feelings were one sided, but he always felt the same way that I did. All I could do was nod in response and throw myself into him. My arms wrapped around his shoulders as I sobbed happy tears. After going through so much the past few weeks, I needed to hear this. I was drained emotionally and craved this exact thing. Now that I had it, I wasn't sure what to do with it. Though, just obtaining it made me feel so warm and safe.

"Let us go now", he said softly in my ear. I hadn't realized through my sobs that he was holding me. His arm wrapped around me protectively as he stroked my hair. Beautiful face laid on top of my head. "Jaken will be waiting for us. Are you all right to move?"

"I'm fine. He didn't hurt me much, just kind of roughed me up a bit", I responded with an awkward chuckle.

I didn't really want to think about what Naraku had just tried to pull with me. He was disgusting for sure, but I didn't think he would stoop that low. Trying to seduce me to get my jewel. This damn thing was becoming more inconvenient than it's worth. I see why Grandma gave it away. At least it brought me to Sesshomaru. That made up for everything else.

"I will carry you. It will be faster that way", he said hauling me onto his back. "Hold on tightly to me. If you fall I won't promise to catch you", he said with a serious tone, but I could hear the smile peeking out of his voice.

"Are you flirting with me, Sesshomaru?", I laughed at him.

"Flirting? What does this phrase mean", he questioned.

"It's something you do when you like someone. You know, trying to get them flustered making jokes. Maybe it's a human thing", I said.

I felt a tiny chuckle ruffle his body and he responded with, "Perhaps."

I felt my heart flutter again and I laid my head on his shoulder. This moment was so perfect. He and I had finally made it over the threshold of uncertainty and I was ready to give my all to him. The soft sound of his breathing made my eyes start to fall. I was comfortable with him in every way. Sleep began to take over until a scream came from the woods. My head shot up to the sound of my name echoing over to us.

"Kimmy! Kimmy! Where are you?", I heard my friends yell out for me.

Kagome came into my line of sight first and when she saw me there was both relief and fear in her eyes. I'm sure she was happy to see I wasn't killed by Naraku, but disappointed at whose arms I now rested in.

"Let her go, Sesshomaru!", she called to him. "She doesn't belong to you, she belongs with us! So, let her go right now!"

"Yeah", Shippo piped in from the low brush. "Kimmy needs to be with us. You're evil and don't even like humans. She needs to come home."

"I am afraid you have the wrong idea of these circumstances", Sesshomaru sliced through the tension. "Kimmy is not being held here without her permission. She has chosen to stay with me. You see, I told her to stay with you all for her protection, and I see I was wrong to assume Inuyasha could protect anything but himself. I am the only one who can truly keep her safe, and there will be no debate on her whereabouts going further."

"Don't let him deceive you this way, Kimmy", Miroku furiously said. "He has hurt you before, yet you still choose to stay with him? Sesshomaru's words are not the truth, he is a demon and will say and do whatever to keep you around until he doesn't need you anymore. You know that, Kimmy. Why are you choosing such a path for yourself?"

Before I could answer Sesshomaru did it for me. "Though your words are admirable, Monk. They are useless. I will not argue further with any of you. She belongs with me and that is all there is to discuss."

"Why don't you let her speak for herself, Sesshomaru", Inuyasha angrily yelled.

I realized the demon slayer was on his back in a deep sleep. He must have spared her in the fight, or the other way around. They already had another person to fill my empty space. My absence most likely wouldn't even be noticed.

"She is tired and needs to rest. We have places to be shortly and have no extra time to quarrel this way. Goodbye, Little Brother. We will see each other again", Sesshomaru said bending his knees and swiftly lifting us into the air.

When I looked down, there was a small cloud under his feet steadily carrying us through the air. I also saw the puzzled and concerned expressions of my companions. They didn't appear upset with me at all. I was happy about that, but I knew all of the blame here would be placed on Sesshomaru and it wasn't all his fault. I really did choose to stay with him and I was too cowardly to say that for myself.

The longer I looked at them, the more I miss them already. Shippo's tiny hands were covering his eyes and he cried for me to come back. I felt my own tears well up at the inner corners of my eyes and one ran down my cheek. Burrowing my face in his warm robes, I let out a few more droplets before sniffing them away.

"They will miss you", the dog demon said quietly. "It seems they have truly grown to love you as well. You have a quality about you that makes such feelings hard to ignore."

"Yeah, I guess they have", I sniffled.

"Do not fret for them. Their objectives will distract from your absence. I promise", he calmly stated. "Rest your eyes. We have a long journey through the night ahead of us"

Sesshomaru was trying to comfort me. The gesture was sweet, but I still felt like shit for leaving them behind. Guilt welled up inside of me, but this moment with Sesshomaru couldn't be ruined. It was too special to collapse that way.

"What about you? Don't you need to sleep?", I asked.

"Very rarely do I truly need to rest. I will be fine to stay awake. You, however, need to sleep. Your body will become weak and fatigued soon if you do not sleep. I will try to make the ride as easy as possible", he explained.

His arm curled behind him and grabbed mine. A strong hand grabbed my shoulder and pulled me around to the front of his body. I yelped in fear that he'd drop me, but I knew better. He cradled me on his hip the way he had done the first time we traveled into the sky together. With the moonlight lying over our faces. I felt his head rest against mine and my eyelids fluttered closed.

"I love you too", I said before dozing off to sleep. If he said anything in response to me, I didn't hear it. Truthfully, I didn't need too.


	24. Chapter 24

The whole ride with Sesshomaru I fought off the urge to fall asleep. I wanted to stay awake and feel the warmth of his body holding onto mine. We didn't speak at all. He only looked into the starry horizon with intense purpose. There must have been something weighing on his mind. I thought to ask him what it was, but didn't want to ruin the peaceful silence rotating around us.

The night was so serene, especially as high in the air as we were. Nothing could have gotten to us to interrupt the moment and I liked it that way. I dozed in and out throughout the trip, so I wasn't sure how long we had been traveling. Though, I didn't really care where we could have been heading, I was still curious. A vibration buzzed in the pocket of my shorts and startled me. My head shot up from Sesshomaru's shoulder and he looked at me with a perplexed expression. Reaching into the small pocket I pulled out my phone. There was no way that I got service 500 years in the past. Regular phones hadn't even been invented yet, let alone cellphone towers.

"What is it", the dog demon questioned.

When he asked I wasn't sure myself. Pressing the button on the side of the device I looked for a new notification. There was only one and it was a low battery warning. I let out a surprised laugh of relief.

"It's nothing! I was worried grandma had found a way to call me from the modern world but there's no way", I said.

She gave me four days to be gone before I got in trouble so I should be fine. To be honest, I wasn't even sure how long I had been away. There was the first day, and then the day we cleaned up the demon slayer's village, then when we met Sango and now today.

"Holy shit! Today is the fourth day! I promised Grandma I'd be back today! She's going to kill me!", I wailed out into the open air.

"I will not let anyone harm you, Kimmy. You have nothing to worry about", Sesshomaru calmly reassured me.

"No, not like really kill me. Well maybe…", I sighed. "My parents don't think it's safe for me to be here and they're kind of right. Without you protecting me this whole time I'd probably be dead already. Grandma lied and told them I was staying at Kagome's house back in our time and that I had to be back in four days. Today is that day. If I don't return on time, they may not let me come back…"

"Then I will accompany you back home and make sure you return safely", he said.

I looked up at him in shock. He had finally confessed that he loved me and was now shipping me back home. I wasn't ready to let him go and he knew that. I can't lie and say it wasn't disappointing that he'd be so eager to release me from his side.

"You'd let me go back home so easily?!", I snapped at him. "I thought you liked me and now you're taking me back? What the hell!"

"It is not permanent, correct? You said you would not be able to return if you did not go home first. I will take you home and stay with you until you are capable of coming back here", he said.

"Can you do that", I asked.

Inuyasha could go back and forth with Kagome, but it wasn't guaranteed that my well would work the same way. We did come from two different portals.

"I have come to you world once before through your well. Does your human brain forget things that quickly?", he teased.

Then I remembered his appearance in my room when he first confessed his feelings for me. My mind still thought of the encounter as a dream. The whole thing was too surreal. A shiver went up my spine just thinking about it and my skin burned with embarrassment.

"Oh, yeah", I whispered to myself. "You did come see me once. Well, if you could do it before you should be able to do it again. Inuyasha goes back and forth all the time! Do you remember where the well is?"

"Of course I do. My memory is much more efficient that your's is, Human Girl. I will take us there after finding Jaken", he said very matter-of-factly.

"Is that where we've been going this whole time? To find Jaken", I asked.

"Not exactly", he huffed. "Jaken is supposed to be summoning Totosai for me, however I have yet to hear any good news of his whereabouts."

"I heard you talking about that guy before. Something about making a sword for you, right?", I chimed in. A memory of that name popped into my bed. When Jaken had interrupted our 'encounter' in the pond, Sesshomaru had said something about a guy named Totosai.

"So, your memory is not as bad as I assumed then", he lowly chuckled. "Yes, that is correct. I sent Jaken to find him and bring him to me. But, the old man seems to be avoiding me at all costs", he grumbled, changing his playful tone.

"Maybe because you're terrifying", I laughed.

"I am terrifying", he asked with genuine intrigue. "My intentions with most are to intimidate, but am I terrifying to you?"

"Uh, well", I stammered. "You used to be. Not really anymore, though. I know how much of a softy you are on the inside now, so you don't scare me", I said with a smile.

He had really started to change in front of my eyes. Upon first meeting Sesshomaru he was cold and menacing but now he was holding me tightly, flying romantically through the night sky with me. No one could be frightened of a person that treats them like that.

"Oh, really", he asked with a smirk appearing at the corner of his mouth.

With an arrogant huff of breath he released me from his arm. I clung to his sash for dear life and let out a scream as it began slipping from his shoulder. I fell from his hip and plummeted into the open air. I looked up at him for help to see him still grinning down at me with amusement. He had dropped me on purpose and was actually pleased with himself about it. The wind around me sucked my body closer and closer to the ground alarmingly fast. I didn't have time to turn around and brace myself. All I was able to do was wait to crash into the dirt below. Closing my eyes, I screamed a bloody cry until my lungs couldn't take it anymore.

"Why are you still screaming, Kimmy", his voice whispered into my ear. "We are on the ground now. You can stop yelling, it's beginning to hurt me ears."

When I looked around, he was right. We were safely on the ground and he was cradling me in his arm like a baby.

"Put me down, you asshole! Did you just drop me?! Why would you do that", I screeched while flailing free from his grasp. I landed on my feet and straightened out my clothes to compose myself.

"To keep you on your toes. You implied that I was no longer scary to you, which is good. But being too comfortable around demons like myself can put you in danger. You can not let your guard down completely, not even around me", he said with a serious face.

"I understand what you're saying, but could you have done it a little easier than that? I could have had a heart attack and died!", I yelled over at him. He smirked and flung his hand dismissively back in my direction.

"If you are so weak that a small fall like that could kill you just by experiencing it, then I may have to rethink keeping you by my side. You may become more of a hindrance than a companion", he mischievously grinned.

My mouth hung open at his words in disbelief. I couldn't tell if he was actually being serious or joking with me. It was so hard to tell with this guy. He very rarely showed much emotion and when he did it was so confusing, with mixed signals flying around everywhere.

"That's not funny, Sesshomaru", I grumbled.

"I found it very amusing", he teased.

I could feel my rage building up inside as I looked up at his smug face. My fists balled up at my sides, ready to hit him but we were thankfully saved by a timely interruption.

"Master Sesshomaru, there you are! I have been searching everywhere for you", Jaken exclaimed, stammering out of the brush of the forest.

He rushed into the open field we stood in at stopped abruptly upon seeing his master and I so close. My face was only inches from Sesshomaru's as I stood on my tiptoes to scold him. From an outsider's perspective, it probably appeared like we had been caught in an intimate moment.

"Ah, Foolish Human Child…. You have also returned. How splendid", Jaken groaned sarcastically. The excitement he harborbed in his twisted face had faded into dismay when he saw that I was still around.

"My name is Kimmy, Little Freak. Stop calling me 'foolish human'", I mocked the henchman in a cartoonish voice.

"I do not speak like that!", he wailed. "Do not attempt to belittle me in front of my Master! I have been his servant much longer than you have even been alive, Foolish Human, and I will not be treated with such disrespect!"

"That's enough. Let him go, Kimmy. ", Sesshomaru interjected.

Luckily for Jaken, because I now had his tiny throat in my hands, ready to give the final squeeze of eternal slumber. I released the annoying creature with reluctance and stood back up giving him the evil eye.

"Did you find Totosai, Jaken?", Sesshomaru continued. Rubbing his tiny hands around his neck Jaken answered sullenly, "No, Master, I could not. Everywhere I have heard that he moves, he is gone upon my arrival."

"I see", Sesshomaru mumbled with his hand resting under his chin in thought.

"I humbly apologize, Lord Sesshomaru! I will find Totosai for you at all cost, so do not fret over such matters, Me Lord", the small henchman said while dropping to his knees. He was annoying, but I had to respect his dedication to his master. I don't think I could stick around for a guy that treated me like Sesshomaru does him.

"I was hoping you would say that, Jaken. You are serving me well", the dog demon praised the little man.

"You think so? I am so pleased to hear that my master is happy with my work! Will you be returning to accompany me on my journey, Lord Sesshomaru? You have been away for quite some time now", Jaken asked with a hopeful expression.

"No, I will not be", Sesshomaru said shortly, crushing the small man's hope. I choked down a laugh as I looked into his defeated face.

"But why, Me Lord? Where will you be going?", he asked while scurrying over to his master. Begging at his feet for him to stay until he was swiftly kicked back where he came from.

"I will be accompanying Kimmy back to her world. We will return shortly and I expect to hear good news about you're mission, unlike these last few attempts. Am I clear?", Sesshomaru asked, glaring down at his sidekick.

"Yes, Me Lord! I will find Totosai for you I swear it", he said with his head bowed into the dirt. His beady eyes shot over to me and made me shutter in surprise. "You had better return my master to me, Child. Or else", he whispered in my direction.

"Or else what, Jaken? Are you really threatening me? I could have sworn I just had my hands around you tiny throat", I growled under my breath. My aggravation with the tiny creature was beginning to bubble over. The continuous disrespect was starting to wear my patience very thin.

"We will be going now, Jaken", Sesshomaru said placing a calming hand on my shoulder. When he felt how tense it was he flexed his strong fingers into my muscle. I nearly collapsed as his grip on my shoulder got stronger. "Before we go, I would like both of you to apologize to one another."

"I have nothing to apologize for, Me Lord. The human started it", Jaken cried.

"If he refuses to apologize then so do I!", I said. Sharp nails dug into the cloth covering my skin and I let out a moan of discomfort. "Okay, Fine! I'm sorry, Jaken…. Ouch! I said it, why are you still crushing my shoulder!?"

"Sorry for what?", Sesshomaru asked.

"For being mean to you,'' I groaned quickly. Sesshomaru shot me a terrifying look and I could feel his talons piercing my shirt. "I'm sorry for being a jerk to you, Jaken. Truthfully. I don't think we'll be able to get rid of each other anytime soon so we should at least attempt to get along."

"Perfect", the dog demon grinned, releasing me. With the same deadly grip, he took Jaken's delicate throat into his hand. The little being squirmed with his tiny hands around his Master's pulsing muscular arm. "Now it's your turn, Jaken. Apologize to the girl."

He looked at me with reluctant eyes and continued to let his master choke him in rebellion of the request. It appeared that he would rather die than say he was sorry to me. I placed my hand around Sesshomaru's and motioned for him to release the henchman. Jaken fell to the ground with a thud and I bent down to meet his gaze. He shivered up at me in fear that I would hurt him, but I only grabbed his little hand and gave it a friendly shake.

"I promise not to be mean to you anymore, Jaken. Can you just say it so I can go home. I really need to eat and change and I have a feeling I won't get to do that until you say you're sorry", I said.

"I-I'm sorry as well, Miss Kimmy. I will also no longer treat you this way. My Master seems to have taken a liking to you, so, I will have to get over my discomfort being in your presence", he finally gave in.

"You two both have the attitudes of small children. This should not have been so difficult", Sesshomaru said in aggravation. "The sun is coming up now. We should be heading back to your world, Kimmy."

"Okay", I said.

Smiling down at Jaken, I bench my body down to his and gave him a tight hug. He wriggled violiently in my arms for a moment before giving in to my advances. We are going to be around each other quite a lot in the future, almost like family, and I wanted to be on good terms from now on. I placed him back onto his feet on the ground and he looked up at me with a small smile.

"ACHOO!", I blurted out. The aftermath of my sneeze had hit Jaken right in the face, leaving him covered in saliva and germs. I profusely apologized but he only stomped back into the woods without a word.

"Just when I thought things were getting better I had to ruin it", I said to myself.

"You must be coming down with an illness. We should get you home", Sesshomaru said scooping me up from the ground. "The well is close by. It shouldn't take long to get there."

"Do you think he's mad at me?", I asked timidly.

"He will be fine. Don't worry yourself over him. I could tell what you said was genuine and I'm sure he could as well. Although, it was very entertaining to watch", he said with a devious smirk.

I rested my head on the soft fur of his sash and watched as the sky shifted from night to morning. The sunrise was bright with orange and red colors swirling around and glistening onto the forest below us. Ahead there sat an open plot grass enriched in a circular arrangement of thick trees. In the middle was an old wooden well. We landed just in front of it and I tried to detach myself from his arm to head inside, but he wouldn't let me go no matter how hard I tried.

"Stop squirming. We will go in together", Sesshomaru stated. "I promised that you would never leave my side and I meant it. Hold on to me tightly so we do not get separated through the portal."

I responded with a firm grip around his neck and he jumped into the well's opening. The striking colors around us inside of the portal were hard not to be enchanted by. A galaxy of glittering walls and swirling purples and pinks should have had my entire attention, but all I could look at was the man holding onto me tightly. He was far more beautiful to me than anything else ever could be.


	25. Chapter 25

When I walked up to the front door of the house and turned the key it was already unlocked. Dad's car was gone because it was a weekday and he had work, and Mom and Grandma appeared to be out. There was no noise coming from inside and Mom wasn't the kind of person to leave the house unguarded like this. We had a break in once that scarred her for life. Since then she always double locks every door and window before bed and when she left. This was like her to be so careless. I could feel my nerves beginning to heighten at the thought of something being inside of my house that didn't belong there. Or worse, something that followed me here.

"Is something the matter?", Sesshomaru asked walking up from behind me. I jumped at the sudden sound of his deep voice and clutched my chest to sooth my racing heart beat.

"I thought I told you to stay in the shrine until I came to get you!", I barked at him.

"I will not take orders from a human, even if it is coming from you. Why have you not gone inside yet?", he questioned further. Even he could tell there was something making me nervous besides his sudden appearance. The look on his face became stern and serious as he gazed at the door.

"There is something in there that is not of this world. I can smell it", he said with his nose in the air.

"What should I do? What if my Mom and Grandma are in there with it?", I asked in a panic.

"They are not here, I can guarantee that much. Whatever it is, it reeks of Naraku", he said. "You wait here while I go inside. Do not move from this spot. Do you understand?"

I nodded weakly and he headed through the cracked door. Up until now Sesshomaru had been very light hearted with me, even smiling and making jokes. However, this was the version of him that I had seen before. His words were no longer sweet. Even though I knew he was trying to protect me, I couldn't help but wince at his delivery. The demanding and biting tone he now had was all too familiar and I hoped there was nothing in there so it could go away quickly.

A loud pop of thunder cut through the air. The sky was darkening with the threat of oncoming rain and my pulse picked up in pace. Being alone out here without Sesshomaru was already concerning. I was becoming so attached to him that I couldn't be alone in situations like this without him next to me. The extent of my dependency was shocking, even to myself. I had never been that type of girl. My instincts were always to fend for myself and be strong in every circumstance, but the longer I stayed with Sesshomaru, the more that wall of confidence crumbled at my feet.

"Whomever was here has left", I heard his voice call from the living room. He re-emerged in the doorway and firmly grabbed my hand. "That does not mean that they will not return. I feel their presence still lingering here, which means they have just now departed. I can only assume they sensed me here and fled. If you would have traveled alone it would not have been this way."

"Then, I'm glad you came with me, Sesshomaru. You're like a good luck charm", I said.

The words came out of my mouth so awkwardly that I strongly resented myself for even saying them out loud. He wasn't in the mood for jokes anymore and I could tell. He didn't respond to my remark and only led me into the house in silence.

When we walked into the living room, it appeared to be normal. Everything was in the right place and clean. The kitchen was fine as well. Nothing in the house appeared disheveled from the intruder, that is, until we got to my room. It was a mess to say the very least. All of the drawers in my dresser had been pulled out and strung all over the floor along with their contents. My mattress was flipped up against the wall and the window at the corner of the room was thrown open. I fell to my knees with a loud groan.

"Why did they have to come to my room? I just cleaned it up before I left. Now, I'll have to do it all over again", I whined.

"You're room? At a time like this, after a demon has ranstacked your home you're worried about the state of your room? How foolish could you be", he asked harshly. "He came here searching for you and the jewel of course. You are the only person who has possession of it. That is why you can never be alone again. A weak girl like you would have surely been overpowered by the most harmless of demons, let alone Naraku."

"I've defended myself before, you know? This isn't the first time I've been in danger and it won't be the last. You're the one who left me, Sesshomaru! Unless you forgotten that fast already", I mocked him. "If I'm such a weak human then go! I won't force you to stay here with me if you don't want to. I can protect myself."

I ripped my arms from his grasp and marched over to the corner of the room, closing the open window. He hadn't said a word in response so I assumed he had disappeared somewhere. That is pretty much what I told him to do. Irrationally, I had gotten worked up over his words, that were honestly true, and pushed him away. Now, I felt horrible for it.

"I hope you are finished with your tantrum", he suddenly said from the doorway.

His long arms were crossed over his chest and he leaned lazily against the frame. His body was so large that his head barely avoided touching the ceiling. A guy like him was completely out of sorts in a place like this.

My temper flared back up again. I bent down to grab a handful of dirty clothes and threw them in an empty laundry basket. "Excuse me", I said pushing past him.

"Where are you going", he asked with concern.

"To wash my clothes", I said.

He offered to carry my heavy basket for me and I declined. I needed to revert back to my old habits of doing things for myself. He was good at everything, except not being an asshole, and I had to stop relying on his perfect nonhuman qualities.

I stomped to the washing machine and placed the basket on the floor with a thud. The whole time I felt the dog demon watching over my shoulder. I lifted the lid and turn the knob to the right setting. His sharp yellow eyes followed my every movement while I placed the clothes in.

"Why are you staring so hard", I asked. "It's just a washing machine."

"A 'Washing Machine'?", he repeated in confusion. I let out a laugh at his perplexed face as he tried to figure out what those words meant. I took his large hand in mine and traced his way up to the start button.

"Do you see these knobs here? They're settings. You can change them to whatever you want. I put it on normal and put a detergent pod in with the clothes. All you have to do now is press start. You try", I explained letting go of his hand.

"I will not", he huffed, retracting his hand. "Cleaning garments is not something I have or will ever subject myself to. Do it yourself."

All I could respond with was an amused smile and pressed the button on my own. He stiffened slightly at the loud noise of the machine starting up and I let out a roar of laughter. That laughter soon turned into sputtered of coughs and I had to lean myself on the wall for stability. I had forgotten in all of the chaos that I was getting sick.

"You are becoming ill, Kimmy. You should not be stressing yourself with these matters now. Let me take you to bed", he said while reaching for me. I shuddered away from his touch and let out another loud cough.

"I'll be fine. Besides, I still have things to do. My room is a mess", I responded weakly. I began walking to my room when he grabbed me firmly by the arm and ripped me back. "Hey! Let me go! I'll lay down when I finish. You shouldn't care anyway! I'm just a weak and whiny human right?"

"Fine, have it your way. However, if you die from this illness, do not complain to me", he said.

"I couldn't complain to you if I was dead in the first place", I snorted.

"You could do so if you pleased. I have communicated with many a deceased person before. For me, that is not difficult", he explained. The thought of me talking to a dead person made my skin crawl.

I reorganized my bed and tidied the rest of my room fairly quickly. Sesshomaru watched the whole time from the corner in silence. He looked so formal standing in my normal human bedroom. His brightly colored robes hung on his body like silk. The stone armour he wore around his chest with his sword at his side looked so odd in the modern world that he stood out like a sore thumb here. When I traveled my line of sight up to his face, I saw his golden eyes gazing out through my window. Sesshomaru looked like the perfect man out of the perfect fairytale book. His eyes met mine for a moment and he peered down at me with an inquisitive look. Before I knew it, he was right in front of me with his hand under my chin.

"Why are you not in bed", he asked "It has been made already. Why are you not in it yet?"

"I-I was going to make some tea before I got in bed", I stuttered while looking up into his gaze.

My room was dimly lit by the grey rainy day light coming from my window, but even then could I be entranced by his piercing yellow eyes. I hated that I melted so easily around him. One good look into his godly face was enough to send me spiraling out of control. The flutter of my heart had already begun and I was being pulled into him every passing second he touched me like this.

Snapping out of my stupor, I choked out a very fake cough. "I really should be making that tea now. Don't want to get any worse or else I won't be able to go back to the Feudal era and fight off evil with you, you know. I guess I better get to it", I said awkwardly.

I practically ran to the kitchen to get away from him. How much of an idiot could I be? There was no way I had really just said those stupid things in front of him. My mind was so jumbled with confusing emotions that I had to find a way to get out of there. All I had really done was make myself sound like an dufess.

With a groan I rested my head on the counter and waited to die of embarrassment. Suddenly the click of the front door unlocking grabbed my attention. Mom and Grandma waltzed through the door casually unaware that a grown demon was waiting for me in my room.

"Oh, Kimmy! You made it home early. How was your time at Kagome's house?", Mom asked. Grandma shot me a death glare, making sure I knew to answer correctly.

"It was fine", I lied quickly. I hated lying to her like this, but I had no choice. It was either that or death my granny.

"You look pale, Honey. Are you feeling okay? You're starting to sweat", she said walking up and putting her hand on my forehead. "You should lay down. Let me take you to your room and make you some tea."

"I was just about to do that, Mom! You took the thought right out of my head", I hecktacly laughed. "I'll be fine! It's probably just a regular cold. It's nothing!"

"No, no, Young Lady. Grandma told me that the news said the flu was going around and you may have gotten it. Since we moved we haven't been able to get our flu shots. I'll take you to bed and bring you some tea and medicine. This is part of my job after all", she insisted.

I looked over at Grandma for help, but all she did was shrug. Grabbing my hand, Mom drug me to my door that was still wide open. I gasped thinking about her seeing Sesshomaru in there and tried to stop her.

"You are being so strange today, Kimmy. You must really be sick", she said with aggravation tainting her nurturing tone.

"Mom, really! I can take care of myself-", I abruptly cut myself off.

She lifted on the light switch and we stepped into my newly lit room. It was totally empty. No dog demon in sight. I scanned every nook and cranny with bewilderment and waited for him to pop out and scare the hell out of both of us, but he never did.

"No wonder you're getting sick, Kimmy! This window is wide open", she said shutting it. "Get in bed and I'll bring you dinner and meds. Dad will be late getting home tonight, but he'll be so happy so see you. You getting home is all he's been able to talk about the past few days. We all really missed you. Especially after what happened… before. I don't ever want to think of losing you like that ever again", she somberly said.

Way to make me feel completely terrible, Mom. I already snuck a guy in the house and now you're about to cry over something that you hate for have done already, but that I will definitely do again. I slumped into bed and she covered me up with a gentle smile. I could see tears brimming in her eyes as she did so.

When she left I waited for Sesshomaru to return to me. Time passed long enough that I had eaten dinner already and was nodding off. The medicine I'd taken was starting to make me drowsy and my eyelids became increasingly heavy.

"Where is he!?", Grandma yelled abruptly forcing her way into my peaceful room.

"Jesus, Grandma! Where is who? Who is he?", I asked her. She was hovering over me with her frail finger pointed in my face.

"I can smell him. The smell of a good looking man has never deceived me. I may be old, but my nose still works, Kimmy. Where is the demon man", she asked frantically.

"Don't get too worked up. I think he left already", I answered in disappointment.

"Did you scare him off?", she pried.

"No, I didn't. I was getting sick and he offered to accompany me home. I'm here now, so he's no longer needed, I guess", I said. My gaze wandered to the closed window and hoped to see him staring at me, but he wasn't there.

"Aiya! I missed him again", she exclaimed, throwing her hands in the air. "Do you know how long it's been since Grandma saw a handsome man like that. A demon no less. Back in my day, I would have been shamed for messing with a guy like him, but you kids these days don't even care! How crazy!", she snorted down at me.

"I'm trying to sleep, Grandma. Can you please get out of here", I begged her. Throwing the comforter over my face, I let out a long sigh.

They must have scared him off from coming back. I didn't blame him, though. He could surely feel Grandma's desperation to see him from a mile away. This was probably all too much for him. It was becoming too much for me. Grandma lifted the covers from my face and peered in.

"He will come back, Kimmy. I know he will. You're too great to leave behind. Get some sleep", she said before placing a peck on my forehead.

"I can't have a germ-y child walking around my house. So gross!", she yelled. Despite the fragile state of her hands, Grandma slammed the door loudly behind her.

I sat in bed in silence for a moment. I couldn't help but wonder if she was right. If he would actually come back for me. Sesshomaru promised to always be by my side and I believed him whole-heartedly.

Throwing my heavy legs over the side of the bed, I got up and walked to the window. Looking out into the distance I could see the city. Even from here it looked beautiful. I'd spent so much time in the Feudal era that I hadn't had an opportunity to explore my new home. Maybe because it didn't really feel like my home. I'd love to say it was because of the sudden move, but truthfully, I think the real answer is even simpler. My body is the most at ease around him. Though he makes my heart race and danger lurks around every corner, I always feel the safest wrapped up into him. Sesshomaru felt like my home. Not wherever we rested for the night or the Feudal era, but Sesshomaru himself.

There was no space left in my mind and heart to explore anything else but him. We still knew very little about each other. I knew his dad was deceased because I wandered around in his corpse, and that his half brother was Inuyasha, but that was all the information I had been given. It was like he didn't want me to know anymore than what I already did. That was Sesshomaru's appeal to most people, I'm sure. He's aloof and mysterious in every way. To some that may make him sexy and cool, but I wanted to know the real Sesshomaru. All of his imperfections and flaws that nobody knows about. Hell, he knows pretty much all of mine because he's seen them in action. But, he never lets his steal guard down long enough for him to truly open up to me.

With a slight struggle, I forced the window open again just in case he wanted to come back. I know that he could do it himself, but this was my way of welcoming him back if he was willing to return to me.

A harsh gust of wind smacked me in the face forcing me backwards. Before I could fall I felt a solid mass coming from behind me. Whoever it was didn't say a word. They just stood over me in silence. After the break in earlier, I was terrified to look behind me. It wasn't above Narkau to send him Saimyosho here to find me, so it could also be assumed that he'd come her himself after scoping out the place.

I reached my hand behind myself to feel the fabric touching my skin. It was soft and familiar. I relaxed until a grumble came from the chest of the individual. The vibration was low and intimidating.

"Sesshomaru?", I asked, still not looking behind myself.

"You should be in bed, Human Girl. In this state someone could easily take advantage of you", he laughed.


	26. Chapter 26

"Stop sneaking around in my room like that, Sesshomaru! I almost passed out", I yelled up at the smug dog demon in front of me. Clutching his robes for balance, I steadied myself. The flu meds were really starting to set it fast. I was practically sleeping standing up.

"Why were you so wary in the first place? Are you expecting someone else to be here besides me?", he asked with a pleased smirk.

"I thought you were Naraku for a second. If you would have made yourself known a little faster I wouldn't have been scared at all", I hissed.

"So, you were frightened then?", he laughed patronizingly down at me.

"Laugh all you want, Jerk. I don't care. I'm going to sleep", I said flopping myself back into bed. The sheets had grown cold from my absence, but I had finally returned to them. My slumber would very soon follow.

"Should I check underneath your bed for monsters? I don't want you to become frightened again", he continued to tease.

"Ugh!", I groaned into my pillow. "Just please go away. If you're going to be an ass, I left the window open for you", I said, motioning to the open exit.

A large weight dipped the mattress underneath me. When I looked up I was stunned to see him sitting on my bed with me. His demeanor was calm but rigid. It appeared he was a little uncomfortable stepping into my intimate space with me.

"If you are truly scared then I will sit with you while you sleep. It would be wrong of me to tease you and then leave you alone to wallow in your fear. Go to sleep", he commanded.

"Tell me something about you", I blurted out. He looked down at me puzzled. It was as if he had never heard someone say such things to him before.

"About myself?", he repeated. "What is it that you wish to know?"

"Really? You'll answer a question? Can it be anything? Like ANYTHING anything?", I asked with audible excitement.

"Hurry with your inquiry before I say no all together, Human. You have one chance, so make it good", he said.

I was finally going to learn more about him. He had always kept me at arm's distance, but now it seemed he was going to open up to me. My spirits immediately lifted and I was wide awake to hear his answer.

"Where are you from?", I asked.

"Such a trivial subject", he abruptly stated. "I will not answer such silly questions. They are of no importance to my overall person."

"Well, it's important to me! Just answer the question", I sputtered at him, sitting up in bed. He ignored me and kept looking off into the bare wall across from us.

"No, ask another one", he dismissed me.

"Okay", I muttered to myself, racking my brain for questions. "Ah, I got one! Did your Dad have any other kids? I obviously know about Inuyahsa, but besides him are there any others?"

"As far as I am aware, no. He did not. I was first born and then centuries later came the half breed", Sesshomaru explained.

"Centuries… like as in hundreds of years?", I asked. I could feel my head tilted to the side inquisitively, but I was too intrigued to stop myself from looking dumb.

"Yes that is correct", he answered lazily with his hand under his chin, elbow resting on his raised knee.

"If Inuyasha was born centuries ago and you're older than he is, how old does that make you? ", I continued. The patience in his brow was wavering with every word that rushed out of my mouth. He was becoming visibly agitated with me, but my curiosity got the best of me.

"You wanted to know something, and now you do. No more questions for tonight. Go to sleep", he demanded.

"Don't do this to me again", I begged. He'd always hushed me before I could really get into my detective mode. This time would not be like the others. I refused!

"I just want to know more about you. Give me a rough estimate! What are you, like, 200 or 300 years old?", I asked.

"500.", he answered.

"Woah! So, you're super old. That would make you over 1,000 years old in my time period", I said with wide eyes.

"I suppose I am old to someone like you who only lives a small portion of that time. This is not even half of my lifespan", he exhaled.

"That's not a bad thing. You've gotten to live a lot of life. Way more than me! Do you know any famous people? Have you ever met Napoleon Bonaparte?", I questioned.

"Never heard of him and that is enough questions for the night. You are beginning to grind on my patience", he admitted.

"Wait, one more question", I begged.

"No", he snarled. Placing a gentle hand on my forehead, he pushed it down and onto my pillow. "Thats enough for now. Ask me another one later. That will give you enough time to think about said question and make sure it is not as ridiculous as the ones you asked today."

"Will you still sleep with me?", I quietly asked. "I mean, not like THAT kind of sleep. Just lay here with and rest with me until I-", I tried to say.

His hand was firmly over my mouth. "If you will be quiet and cease bothering me, yes. I will stay with you while you sleep. I said I would already and will not go against my word", he reassured me.

With my hand, I patted the free side of the bed insinuating for him to lay down next to me. His face was wary at first but eventually he gave in. Whether it was because he wanted to, or the sound of the repeated thumps of my palm against the mattress annoyed him, didn't matter to me. He sat to my right like a stiff board and I could feel a smile coming to my face. This situation made him uncomfortable, but in a way that I appreciated. Sesshomaru was becoming more vulnerable around me and his awkwardness meant I could weave my way into his stone heart.

I sat up and grabbed my pillow from the head of the bed and placed it in his lap. I had once laid his head in my lap while comforting his wounds. Now, it was my turn to get the same in return. Using the sick card to my advantage, I let out a pitiful and completely fake cough to make him feel bad for thinking of pushing me off. I felt his body stiffen under my head. He refused to move for a few moments until I felt him bring the blanket up over my body. Long thick claws laced themselves through my hair and I allowed myself to wander off to sleep. There was nothing that I could dream about now that I wanted more than what was happening in my reality right now. This moment was all of my dreams wrapped up together with a big red bow on top.

When I woke up the next morning, he was gone. I didn't expect anything else. The whole house would be awake and periodically checking in on my health status. He would easily be found and that wasn't productive for anyone. I did wonder where he went all day, though.

I felt worse today than I did yesterday. Mom came in my room with herbal tea and breakfast soon after I woke up. Chocolate chip pancakes with whipped cream, just like I always ate when I was sick. She always said chocolate was good for you when you were under the weather and because she was a nurse I always believed her. My chest ached not from the sickness, but because I knew I would be leaving her again. If Mom knew, she would be sick herself. I understood her and Dad's worry. I was their only child and the thought of losing me because of frivolous family heirloom was ridiculous to them. To me, however, it had become my life. I clutched the jewel around my neck and pondered how I was going to tell them the truth. There was no way I could hide it from them forever. Grandma can only make so many excuses for me. After seeing Dad's excited face this morning when he saw me, I knew it would be impossible to break the news well.

I spent the next two days at home with them. Soaking up all of the time I could before I had to go back to the Feudal era. Sesshomaru would come stay with me every night like clockwork. As soon as the house got quiet, he would appear at the end of my bed and stay until I fell asleep. I would be allowed to ask him one question each time. The first night I asked about his Dad again. I wanted to know how a great dog demon like Inutaisho would be as a father. Sesshomaru explained that Inutaisho, who's real name is actually Touga-ou, was never really a parenting figure to him at all. He saw him as an opponent more than someone with a shared familial bond. Touga-ou raised his son to be his predecessor and nothing more until he met Inuyasha's mother. I tried to ask him to further explain what he meant by that, but he dismissed me.

The second night I asked him why he wanted the Tetsaiga so badly if he had a sword of his own. That question seemed to irritate him a little. Before his father's eventual death, Sesshomaru asked him for his two mighty swords, the Tetsaiga and the So'unga. Touga-ou asked him to answer one question and in return he would give the two blades to his son. But, apparently Sesshomaru failed to answer correctly and was left the Tensaiga instead. I could see the look of hatred in his face when he explained it to me. The burning frustration behind his eyes was almost scary. There was nothing I could do to comfort him either. It pained me not to ask what the question his father had given him was. The twisted expression across his face told me it would be better to leave it alone than to pry any further.

I couldn't imagine what it would be like to grow up with a father like that. Sure, my Dad was successful and all, but not as much as a guy like Touga-ou. He was one of the greatest demons who ever walked the earth. The chances of a kid growing up to be a normal functioning individual when their parent is pushing so hard for them to be perfect, are slim to none. No wonder Sesshomaru is so cold and cut off from everyone. He doesn't know how not to be. Even after eighteen years of growing up in a loving household, I still struggle with harnessing my emotions. I'm surprised he isn't more of a jerk than he already appears to be.

All of the joy left in his warm yellow eyes faded when he spoke of his father. There was still so much about their relationship that I yearned to know. I wanted to comfort him the best way that I knew how, but I honestly had no idea where to start. The cut in his heart was so deep that even my nurturing stitches couldn't close it alone. This was something he had to work out for himself. The only thing I could do was be there for him when the pain was too much to bare.

"Are you daydreaming again", Grandma asked butting into my thoughts.

"Not really. Just thinking", I replied with my head in my hands.

We were in the living room watching a drama together. Some show about a poor girl marrying a rich man, as usual. Mom went out to the store to get groceries and medicine, while Dad went back to work. He seemed to really like this new job, he was there so much that I at least hoped he did.

"Is it about that demon boy from before?", she asked.

"Maybe…", I admitted.

"I guess you will be going back to see him soon. You've been here for a few days now. What are we going to tell Michelle and Victor when you leave?", she questioned, eyes still suctioned to the TV.

"Honestly, I have no clue. Any good ideas?", I beckoned.

"We could tell them you fell in love with a rich man and moved into the city. That would be a good reason for you not to return home for a while. Then, when you come back, just say he broke your heart and I'm sure your parents will let you return", she suggested.

"I said good ideas, Grandma. Not the plot of every drama you watch", I groaned.

"You come up with something better then, huh! If you don't like Grandma's suggestions then stop asking for them", the old woman yelled, throwing a couch pillow at my face.

"Here's an idea", I said with exaggerated hands above my head. "What if we told them the truth? That's probably the best option we have at this point."

"No way", she cut me off. "My son will have my head if he knew I let you go back to the past. Unless you want Grandma to be dead, then that is a terrible plan."

"There's nothing else to do! We can't lie to them forever. They'll eventually figure out that something is up", I exclaimed.

"Yes we can. I have kept many lies from you Grandpa and your Dad and for many years. Adding one more will be no issue", she replied smuggly.

"Grandma! Don't tell me that!", I yelled.

"It's nothing big, just small things! A little white lie every now and then is not bad", she explained.

"This one isn't small. I'm going 500 years in the past to avenge a family curse that I just found out that I have. That's not small", I huffed. "I'll have to go back soon. So, when they get home WE are going to tell them the truth. Got it?"

She mumbled something under her breath and went back to watching her show. The negative energy flowing out of her was making the air around us cold. I got up to get a blanket from my room to find a handsome white haired demon standing in the corner of my dark room.

"You're here early. It's still daylight outside", I said.

"We will need to go soon. Preferably tonight. I have word from Jaken that Totosai has been found and I need him to forge a blade for me quickly. Though I would like to leave now, I will not go without you", he said walking over to me.

"Ah- ha! I finally caught you demon man! You let your guard down too easily. My skill of cloaking my presence is still in perfect condition", Grandma screeched while busting through the door and flipping on the light.

My mouth dropped open at the sight of them staring at one another. While the old woman looked crazed with excitement, Sesshomaru appeared very calm and collected.

"I knew you were there, Old Woman. I doubt you are anything to fear and I am in your home. It would be rude to avoid you forever", he said coyly.

"This is so weird", I exclaimed dragging my hands down my face.

"Miss, I need to take Kimmy back with me. Because you are the highest ranked familial member of her household, I would like your permission to take her with me", he explained.

"Highest ranked", Grandma said with glea, pushing grey strands of hair behind her ears. "Of course you may take her with you, Demon Man. I like him, Kimmy! He has respect for me, unlike you", she excitedly whispered over to me.

"Oh my god", I groaned. My hands furiously rubbed the backs of my ears in frustration. "What about Mom and Dad? What are we going to tell them?"

"Leave it all to me, Kimmy. Grandma will figure it out so you and your handsome man friend can go peacefully", she cooed. She was acting more like a bashful schoolgirl than an eighty two year old woman.

"It's settled then. Back your things, Kimmy. Enough for a few days and I will meet you back at the shrine. Don't use up more valuable time than you have too", he commanded before leaping out of my opened window.

"You heard the man! Pack a bag and get out of here before your parents get home!", she yelled pushing me over to my dresser.

I hastily stuffed some clothes into my backpack along with some medicine and snacks from the kitchen. I changed into fresh clothes before heaving the heavy sack over my shoulders and heading for the front door.

"Do you have everything you need? Food, water, extra clothes? I have some old lingerie in my room that should fit you perfectly. Let me go grab it!", the old woman swooned.

"Thanks, but no thanks, Grandma. That's not what I'm leaving for. This is about completing my family duty, not sleeping with a hot demon", I scolded her.

"He is so hot, huh? How did you manage to reel that big fish in? Such a handsome guy he is", she said touching her blushing cheeks.

"I've got to go now", I grumbled. My eyes wanted to roll at how ridiculous she was acting, but she was only being her usual inappropriate self. The only difference now was that her perverted eyes were set on my life and not someone else's. "Tell Mom and Dad that I love them for me", I said.

"Why don't you tell us yourself", I heard my Dad's voice calls from behind me. When I turned to face him, the expression laid on his usually soft features was stomach turning.

"Where are you going at this time of night, Kimora? You're still sick. Shouldn't you be in bed right now?", he slowly asked. I knew he didn't need me to answer his question. Judging by his stern tone, I could tell he already knew it for himself.

"Victor, she is going to a party in the city and-", Grandma tried to defend me. Her son's sharp hand shot up motioning for her to be quiet.

"No one goes to a party with a backpack full of clothes and food", he sneered.

"Kids these days do things differently than we used to! They like to be prepared at all times for anything, you know. It's pretty smart of them to think ahead", Grandma lied.

"Can it, Mom. I want to hear from my child where she thinks she is going this late. Let's hear it", he demanded.

Mom was behind him with worry lines wrinkling her face. I had never seen such markings on her before. Had my actions made her worry that much? I had no words to respond to him with. Lying to them was too much for me. I had never done it before and refused to make a habit of it now. All I could do was hang my head in guilt. He had caught me red handed on my way out to do something I promised I would never do again.

He reached a hand down the collar of my sweatshirt, pulling out the jewel necklace hidden around my neck. "What the hell is this? I told you two to get rid of this damned thing. Yet, here it is, still around your neck. How dare you go against my wishes, Kimora!"

"Let go, Dad you are going to break it!", I begged him.

"Break it? Good!", he hissed at me. His hand was forcibly pulling my neck towards him. He was trying to rip the jewel from my throat, but it wasn't budging. "Give me the necklace, Kimmy! Right now!"

"No, Dad! You don't understand, I need this with me! It's my destiny to fulfill the family prophecy. It doesn't belong to you, so you'll never know what kind of burden it gives if you don't use it properly. No matter how many times you try and get rid of it, the jewel will always come back", I tried to explain.

"You want to talk about a burden, huh? I had a feeling you had gone back there when Mom said you were at a friend's house. A father's instinct told me the whole thing was a lie. I sat here for days hoping that you'd return to me safely. No phone calls, no texts, no updates. Just a pitiful Dad waiting by the door for his child to come back alive or the phone call telling you that you're dead. How about that for a burden?", he sneered. Tears were brimming in his eyes and I could feel my own beginning to well up.

"I will never allow you to go back to that place as long as I'm alive and breathing. Now take that necklace off before I break the thing from around your neck!", he screamed.

With a sharp jolt, he pulled at the necklace with all of his strength. Before the chain could be broken, a bright light flashed from beneaths Dad's fingers. He let out a wail of pain as the jewel burned the top layer of his skin. He fell to the ground and clutched the singed hand to his chest. Mom went to the ground to help him, but he pushed her away.

"Dad, are you okay? I didn't tell it to do that! I swear", I cried down to him.

Pointing a finger from his healthy hand, he said blankly, "If you ever go back to that place against my permission again, don't come back."

We all stood in the living room in complete silence. I could feel the hot tears pouring down my cheeks. Just looking at him flared both feelings of intense resentment and painful guilt. He was right to worry for me, but I was also right to fulfill my destiny. In this situation, nobody wins. I averted my watery eyes from his and looked at Mom with a sorrowful expression. She knew exactly what it meant and leapt to her feet to stop me.

"Don't", I said with my palm held out to her. "If that's how he feels then, I'm sorry. This is goodbye. I love you both, but this is something I have to do for myself and for everyone around me. This jewel is greater than just my wants and needs. It's part of a bigger picture that, even I, am a tiny part of. This is something I have to do. I really am sorry that it has to be this way."

She let out a sob and fell to her knees. I felt Grandma come up from behind me and give my hand a squeeze. I looked down at her and for the first time ever, there were streak marks along her withered face. She was always so strong that I had never seen her cry before. Not even when Grandpa passed away.

"Then go", Dad said from the ground. He wouldn't even look at me anymore. "You seem to love that place more than us now. If that's true then you don't belong here anymore."

Before I could say anything else to attempt to ease his pain, the front door burst open. A strong wind flew throughout the room and almost knocked everyone off their feet. A hand scooped me up and onto his shoulder. Sesshomaru had come in to relieve me of this terrible moment. I was both angered and thankful for his interruption. In no time we were headed for the exit. I looked up to see my family's stunned faces. I let out one last cry knowing this would be my last memory of them for a while.


	27. Author's Update

**Hey, Guys!**

This is BB here to give an update on _The Black Jewel_. I'm currently working on the next few chapters. College has started back for me so I'll do my best to update regularly. I haven't posted a new chapter in a week or two because I've been editing old chapters. I was so excited to post them that I didn't take enough time to spell and grammar check. Almost every chapter should be corrected and formatted better if anyone wants to go back and re-read!

If you like the story please give it a review, fav, or follow! The real chapter 27 will be posted in the next few days. I promise! Love you guys!

Thanks for reading! :)


	28. Chapter 27

Before I could protest, Sesshomaru had plunged us into the well of the shrine and back to the Feudal era. He held onto me without a word as I cried furocious tears into his shoulder. I had just left my parents behind for a new life that they didn't approve of and rightfully so. I was putting myself in serious danger every time I stepped back into this world. But, it didn't seem like staying home would ease the risk either seeing as though Naraku had made a house call just days before.

Mom and Dad couldn't understand the grief I was feeling for leaving them behind. I didn't plan on this crazy circumstance lasting forever, but I had to do what I had to do for my own well being. The jewel was more important than me and if only I could take care of it then there isn't much choice on my part. Sesshomaru whisking me away the way that he did probably didn't ease the blow and better either.

To my parents it probably seemed like I was rebelling against them. Running away with a guy to follow an ancient myth that they still don't believe in, and on top of all that I had lied to them for the first time in my life. I had never been good at lying to anyone, especially not my Mom and Dad. My hands would shake and my words would stutter just thinking about not telling them the truth. Without Grandma's help I wouldn't have been able to do it at all. But this was all her fault in the first place. She had passed down this stupid gift to me without asking if I even wanted it in the first place. My life was completely normal a few months ago in comparison to how it is now. I didn't ask for this 'gift' and if anybody was willing to take it off my hands, at this point I'd willingly give it up to be an average girl again.

"Why are you crying, Kimmy?", Sesshomaru asked.

My face was buried into the thick fabric of his robe as I sobbed hot crocodile tears like an overgrown baby. He tried to pull me off of him but my arms were looped around his neck so tightly that it would have taken real strength to remove them. Being this close to him was the only thing holding me together. If he let me down, I'm sure I would lose it. I heard an exasperated sigh release from his chest as I continued to cling onto him.

"I won't repeat myself again. Why are you still crying?", he pried.

"Why am I crying", I asked, lifting my head from his shoulder. "Why wouldn't I be crying right now? I just left my whole family in the middle of the worst fight we've ever had over something I can't change. My dad may never let me back into the house, Mom is getting wrinkles from worrying about me so much and Grandma might be murdered by the time I get back!

My whole life has gone to shit because of this jewel and it's becoming a little too much for me to handle. I never asked for any of this to happen to me and right now I want to give the stupid thing back and never have to deal with it again!"

"You and I both know that is not how you feel. Your family is worried for your wellbeing, but their concerns will do nothing but weigh you down in the end", he said looking sternly into my eyes. "They will soon understand the importance of your mission and come to terms with it. If not, then you will have to choose to leave them behind."

Hearing him be so blunt with me while I was grieving in his grasp was jarring. He couldn't even muster up the decency to console me for a second. Rub my back and tell me everything would be okay one day and that my family still loved me. All he knew how to do was tell me the hard facts without taking my feelings into account. This insensitive exchange made my already simmering blood boil over. I ripped myself from his body and landed on the ground with a dramatic thud.

"I'm clearly having a hard time right now. So, could you be a little nicer to me please?", I barked at him.

Sesshomaru's face remained cold and unfeeling as he stared down at me in reply. His expression became more and more annoyed the longer we faced off with one another. Seeing him watch my every move with careful judgement pissed me off. His yellow eyes were creasing from his growing aggravation.

"That would be redundant of me to do. I'm not here to console you. If you wanted to be treated like a sensitive child, then you should have stayed home. I will not baby you the way your parents did. If you want to be serious about taking care of the jewel then you need to grow up quickly. Crying and sulking over frivolous circumstances will get you nowhere in life. Perhaps that tactic of crying to get what you want works in your world, but here you will die for such weak characteristics", he stated harshly.

"Frivolous things?", I asked stunned. "My Father practically disowning me and kicking me out of my home is frivolous to you?"

"Why do you care so much what he thinks of your choices? Can he be of any real assistance in your current situation, or are you simply too attached to your emotions to realize how redundant that relationship is in the grand scheme?", Sesshoamru shot back.

"Because he's my Dad! If you had a Dad that loved you like mine does me, then maybe you would know what this feeling was like! It's not redundant, it's love!", I shouted in frustration.

When the words left my mouth, I was disgusted with myself. My anger had gotten the best of me and I said something I never should have. It had taken me so long to get Sesshomaru to open up to me and now I'd probably ruined it in a split second of frustration. He gazed at me with cold eyes and I felt the breath in my lungs dissipate. The lump held in my throat dropped into my stomach like a boulder and I felt myself getting worked up all over again.

"Perhaps you are correct. If my Father and I had been closer, maybe I would have felt what you feel now. However, he is dead and I will never have the opportunity to do so. Is that what you wanted from me? Some over done reaction to your words? Well, you won't get it from me, I don't care about your feelings about my life. If that is all you needed to say then we must get going", he said turning away from me and walking in the opposite direction.

"I didn't mean to say that", I replied quietly. "I'm just- I'm just upset, okay? And not good at dealing with my emotions. This past few weeks has taken a lot out of me and I think I just snapped for a second. I really didn't mean what I said just now. I promise. Misery loves company and I guess that was my way of trying to force you to feel the pain I'm in."

He stopped a few feet from me, standing in the moonlight in dead silence. From the profile of his face I could tell he was in deep thought. Yellow eyes shot back at me and made my jump with anticipation. I worried that he was going to tell me to go back home or leave me here to fend for myself. I deserved it, whatever the punishment was. The way I had spoken to him was cruel and unnecessary to say the least. Any normal person would have kicked me to the curb for such a low blow.

"You have annoyed me", he stated, cutting through the tension.

My head hung low onto my chest with guilt. I knew I had upset him, but hearing him say it made my heart hurt. Sesshomaru was such a strong guy and he had allowed himself to be vulnerable with me and I used something he'd told me in confidence against him.

"I'm an asshole, I know", I exhaled. "You have every right to be annoyed with me. I'm a grumpy, tantrum throwing mess right now and probably shouldn't be around anyone until I calm down. You can head on without me. I can fend for myself for a while."

"Don't fool yourself, Human. You may have a jewel in your possession but you will surely still perish here", he smirked. A small chuckle erupted from his chest as he turned back to face away from me.

"I totally understand if you don't want me to go with you, Sesshomaru. Really", I continued.

"Please, stop talking", he demanded with a hand outstretched.

His long taloned fingers spread and beckoned for me to grab onto them. I hesitated for a moment, worried that this was a trap. I'd just upset a deadly demon and now he was offering to hold my hand. That didn't make sense. However, nothing here made sense anymore and a weird part of me trusted him completely.

"You strike me down twice, Kimmy? First, with an attack on my family, and now you refuse to accept my gracious hand. I'm hurt. I'll retreat my offer back", he mocked sarcastically.

"No!", I blurted out. "I'll come with you, but are you sure you want me to."

"I wouldn't have offered if I wasn't sure", he said turning to face me.

The hypnotizing pull of his golden orbs drew me into him without a second thought. My feet moved against my own will and walked over to him. Reaching out for his hand, I felt a vibration radiating off of it. The closer our fingers got to touching one another, the stronger the sensation became. A warm feeling spread across my chest and I looked down to see the jewel glowing a dim purple.

When I looked back at his hand, the same shade had cast a bubble around his hand. Something was telling me to grab onto it, but not for the reason I originally wanted to. The jewel was trying to show me something and touching Sesshomaru's hand was the only way to do it. My fingers locked into his and a wave of forceful energy ran through me. So forceful, that I felt like I would pass out.

I closed my eyes to brace for the impending unconsciousness, when I heard the clang of a metal instrument ringing off into the distance. My lids hesitantly opened and I was alone in an open field with fingers empty from the lack of Sesshomaru's presence. Instead of him in front of me, I noticed a small light peeking out of a dark cave a few yards away. The loud banging of metal continued and I knew someone or something had to be inside of it.

Rising to my feet, I made my way over to the structure as quietly as possible. The closer I got the more jarring the noises became. Echoing aggressively off the inner walls of the cave and out at me. I had to cover my ears just to get a good look at who was inside.

Craning my head over the opening of the cave I noticed an old man hammering a thick glowing tool into a large blade. It amazed me that he did seem to be fazed in the slightest by the clambering aftershock of each strike to the surface of the fresh blade. He simply sat alone in this dank structure surrounded by old shards of swords and junk.

"Excuse me, Sir", I interrupted with my hands still over my ears. "Could you stop doing that for just a second please. It's killing my ears."

The old man's head shot up and his big bugging eyes darted around the empty cave looking for the source of the noise. He stopped working on the sword and the obnoxious noise ceased for a moment. My head was directly in the doorway of the cave, yet he looked right past me while searching for my voice. Most of the time when the jewel showed me visions the people within them couldn't hear or see me, but this guy actually appeared to have heard what I said.

"Can you hear me, Sir? I'm not really sure why I'm here, and I'm sorry to interrupt your work but If I could ask you a few questions maybe I can figure it out", I sheepishly said.

"Who's there?", he jumped up and onto his feet. "If you're looking for a fight then you've come to the right place, Fella! I may be old, but I'm no weakling. Bring it on!"

"I'm not here to fight with you. I just need to ask you a few questions. That's all", I explained with hands up in surrender.

"Come on now, come out and fight me like a man. I'm not scared of a little scuffle. Show me your face", he continued with old fists up to his face.

I stepped out into the opening of the cave to reveal myself. Even right in front of me, he didn't notice my presence. Waving my hands in the air, I tried to grab his attention but it was no use. He couldn't see me at all. I let out a sigh of frustration just as a small black speck crossed in front of my line of sight. The tiny dot bounced all the way over the old man and landed on his hand. The old man didn't flinch when the black dot began sucking at his wrinkled skin loudly.

"Miyoga, is that you?", the old man asked, raising the flea to his face.

"It is I, Miyoga the flea. At your service", Miyoga responded by extracting his beak with a pop.

"It's been ages since I've seen you, Miyoga! What are you doing here? I'm sure a guy like you doesn't need a sword to be forged. Do you?", he asked.

"No, Totosai", Miyoga said. "I came to warn you of impending danger in your midst."

"Is this about Sesshomaru? If it is, then I already know. I've been avoiding that guy and his little helper at all cost. He wants me to make him his own Tetsaiga to replace the once Touga-ou had made years ago. I tried to refuse but everytime I moved my shop somewhere else, they seemed to find me. It's becoming very troublesome", Totosai explained.

"Well, Master Inuyasha has been gifted the Tetsaiga by their father after his death and needs you to come repair it. It's been badly damaged and he won't be able to fight off his brother for much longer in the condition that it's in now", Miyoga said.

"What do you want me to do about that", Totosai asked.

"Well, uh, you created the sword in the first place. I was hoping you would come with me to fix it", the flea replied.

"Not a chance in hell! I'm already on Sesshomaru's bad side. I refuse to sign over my life to help… What was his name? Inu-something?", Totosai pondered.

"Master Inuyasha", Miyoga groaned in frustration.

"Ah yes, Inuyasha. The runt of the litter", the old man recalled with his fingers rubbing his chin.

"That is correct. He is the younger of the two brothers and is half human", Miyoga said.

"So you're telling me a sword I forged for a powerful demon is now being wielded by a half breed mut? There's no way a creature like him could take possession of my sword properly! How could this have happened?", Totosai yelped.

"You see that is the issue that has defaulted us as of late. Master Inuyasha has been wielding the Tetsaiga rather recklessly and caused it a decent amount of damage that only you can fix. Would you be willing to come and fix it for him, Totosai. You owe me a favor", the flea insisted.

"I suppose that I do… Hmm… let me think about it. In three days time I will have an answer for you. You can find me here then as well. I'm currently finishing a request and when it's done I will consider helping 'Inukashi'", he replied.

"His name is Inuyasha, Totosai. Inuyasha", Miyoga corrected the old man.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever I don't really care. Leave me be and I'll get back to you about the Tetsaiga. I need time to think", Totosai said.

I stepped another foot into the cave to make my presence known. Stomping my feet as loudly as I could to get both of their attention but nothing came of it. They only continued to chatter over my efforts. My hands waved around their faces, but neither of them could see me. Releasing a large huff of air from my lungs, I turned around to exit the cave. When I looked back I saw Sesshomaru staring at me with a puzzled look.

"You went quiet for a while and stared off into the distance. Your jewel was glowing the entirety of the time. What did you see just now?", he asked me.

I took a moment to look around at our surroundings. The cave was long gone as Sesshomaru and I stood back in the quiet field near the well. My vision had felt so real though. When I looked down at my hands there were still small imprints of pebbled from touching the cave walls. Which means I must have really been there.

"I was at this cave and there was an old guy inside it making a sword. He was kind of weird and scatterbrained. Then Miyoga the flea showed up to warn about something. What was he there for again?", I asked myself. "Oh! He was warning him about you! I remember that much."

"What was the old man's name?", Sesshomaru asked as his lips pursed into a thin line.

"Totosai! His name was Totosai!", I exclaimed. "I can't believe I remembered this much. I almost always forget the vision right after it happens. Good job, Kimmy", I said patting myself on the back.

"I knew he was hiding from me. The old man knows he can't avoid me forever", Sesshomaru thought out loud.

"He's definitely trying. Totosai seemed pretty scared of running into you. He even said he keeps moving to avoid you and Jaken. He's working out of a cave in the mountains so you can't track him down. He told Miyoga that he would help Inuyasha fix the Tetsaiga because apparently he's messed it up pretty badly in a fight. Totosai told him that he could come back in three days to get him and he'd go with him back to Inuyasha", I explained.

"So, Totosai will aid my younger brother and not me? How perplexing this situation has become", Sesshomaru mumbled.

Suddenly a rustling came from the nearby woods. We turned simultaneously to see Jaken running out of the brush towards us.

"Master Sesshomaru, I have word of Totosai's whereabout", he exclaimed gleefully.

"Kimmy has already found him, Jaken. You're late as usual", Sesshomaru groaned. "He's in the mountains hiding from me."

"How did you come to this information, Human?", Jaken questioned me.

"I had a vision of where he was and overheard a conversation between him and Miyoga", I replied.

"Miyoga the Flea?! That meddling insect is always getting in my way!", Jaken screeched.

"This is not about you, Jaken. Settle yourself before I do it for you", his master warned. The henchman ducked his head in fear and grew quiet. "If I bring you to the mountains, Kimmy, could you find the cave from your vision?"

"I think so", I replied warily. "It was dark when I saw him there, but it was a pretty noticeable structure. If I saw it I could probably recognize it."

"Then it is settled. We will move forward for the cave", Sesshomaru stated.

He lashed out for my hand and pulled me into him, hugging me tightly to his rock hard armour. Jaken joined us as a small cloud gathered under Sesshomaru's feet. The three of us were hoisted high into the air and hovered over the tops of the forested trees. I was becoming more accustomed to this kind of travel the longer I stayed with Sesshomaru. I wasn't even scared of the height anymore.

Though, my nerves were getting worked up thinking of letting him down. If I was wrong about the cave and Totosai still being there, I would be in trouble. There was no telling how long ago that vision was from. It could have been days or weeks ago. Jaken would take this opportunity to rub in my face how wrong I was, I'm sure. But I had to believe in my gift. The longer I chose to ignore it and push my instincts away, the longer I would be helpless and useless to my cause. This was a good way for me to get practice. I just hoped my novice skills didn't get me killed.


End file.
